No hay lugar como el hogar
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Soul y Maka viven juntos. Todos lo saben. Pero, ¿qué sucede dentro de esas paredes cuando nadie los ve? / One Shots - OoC
1. Aquel día

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

**Aquel día**

Esa mañana, Maka se veía muy animada. Eso había pensado Soul al sentir cómo su técnico besaba su mejilla y exclamaba un "¡Muy buenos días, Soul!" mientras bailaba hasta la cocina con una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro.

Se preguntó la causa de aquello pero no consiguió llegar a ninguna respuesta. El día era como cualquier otro. Era sábado, Black*Star había _demandado_ que se encontraran a las 11 en la cancha de baloncesto para poder mostrar un habilidades divinas, los pájaros cantaban y nada parecía fuera de lo común. Excepto claro, la actitud de Maka.

- ¡Vamos, Soul, eres muy lento! Si no terminas pronto de desayunar, Black*Star nos matará por hacer esperar a tan divina presencia. – rió ella al pasar hacia su cuarto, dispuesta a cambiarse.

Pero bueno, si su compañera estaba feliz, eso lo hacía feliz a él. Después de todo, no siempre podía contar con ese ánimo en su amiga.

.

Jugaron basket y luego fueron a la casa de Kid para almorzar. En todo el día, Maka no quitó su sonrisa del rostro ni le propinó ningún Maka-chop ante sus comentarios desubicados. Soul no podía estar más feliz.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, entre juegos, risas y gritos por parte de Kid al ver que sus amigos desacomodaban su simétrica habitación.

Al ser las 7 de la tarde, cada pareja se despidió para volver a sus respectivos hogares.

- Hoy estás de muy buen humor… - comentó Soul, como al pasar, caminando al lado de la rubia, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Tú crees? Es porque es un hermoso día. – Respondió Maka, sin dejar de dar saltitos a su lado – Ne, ¿Qué quieres comer? Yo cocino esta noche.

-Pero es mi turno de hacerlo.

- Da igual, aprovéchame que estoy buena y dime qué quieres, "Eater" – le dijo, haciendo referencia a la palabra en ingles.

- ¿Quieres decir que como mucho?

- Claro que sí, ¿acaso no sabes que casi todo el dinero del fondo va a tu estomago?

Y aunque aquello hubiese sido, anteriormente, un motivo de discusión entre ellos dos, ninguno se puso a la defensiva sino que continuaron hablando amenamente.

Al llegar a su departamento, Maka entró saltando antes que Soul, pidiendo el baño primero.

El peliblanco rió mientras cerraba la puerta. Había que ver. Con ese comportamiento, su técnico parecía una niña de 10 años. Aún así, le gustaba.

Recorrió su pequeño living y se tiró sobre el sofá, sujetando el mando de la televisión. Debía hacer algo mientras Maka se bañaba y la televisión parecía su alternativa más cercana. Pasó los canales sin encontrar algo que verdaderamente le interesara hasta que lo detuvo en uno de noticias en donde, sin siquiera darle importancia a lo que estaban diciendo, fijó su vista en el costado de la pantalla en donde se mostraba la hora, el día y la temperatura.

Y entonces sonrió. Y comprendió.

Cuando Maka salió de su habitación tras cambiarse, encontró a su arma sonriendo sobre el sofá, con las manos tras su cabeza y la mirada enfocada en el techo.

- ¿Qué te causa risa, Soul? – quiso saber, acercándose hasta quedar con la cabeza sobre la cabeza de él, provocando que algunas gotitas resbalaran de su cabello aún mojado.

- Solo estaba pensando… que deberíamos comprar algo nuevo para la casa…

La ojiverde suspiró y miró alrededor, considerando la idea, sin entender muy bien de donde venía.

- Ya sabes… - continuó Soul - …para conmemorar un año de vivir juntos.

Fue entonces cuando Maka recuperó la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro todo el día y asintió.

- Es una idea genial – le respondió, al tiempo que se acomodaba al lado de su guadaña y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, sin importarle el hecho de mojarlo – No pensé que te acordarías…

- ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Por alguien que no sabe ni en qué día estamos…

Él rió.

- Bueno, ciertamente no tenía idea en qué día estábamos, pero al ver la fecha inmediatamente lo recordé.

Como si pudiera olvidarlo. Aquel día en que Maka y él compraron juntos en el mercado la taza en donde pondrían sus cepillos de dientes y eligieron el sofá en donde tan cómodamente estaban acostados. Aquel día en donde dejó de ser solo él para pasar a ser _ellos_. Aquel día.

**.**

**Hola :D**

**Quedé muy feliz con los reviews de mi otro fic "Locura", así que decidí hacer un fic con momentos de Soul y Maka dentro de su apartamento :) **

**Intentaré que los próximos sean más largos y los iré subiendo cuando pueda. Pero no se preocupen, no pasará mucho tiempo, ¡esta serie me tiene loca! **

**Espero que dejen review y me digan sus opiniones o si quieren que escriba alguna situación en particular (:**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. Estudio

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Estudio 

Tenía prueba. Odiaba las pruebas. Le quitaban su precioso tiempo de ocio y lo hacían instalarse dentro de la oscuridad de su habitación para hundir su nariz en un libro que hablaba de cosas que a él no le interesaba saber. ¿Qué demonios importaba lo teórico? Maka y él eran un gran equipo, sabían cómo ejecutar la Resonancia de almas, cómo lograr el Cazabrujas y se estaban perfeccionando para lograr las vibraciones antidemonios de forma consciente, ¿para qué estudiar palabras?

Se alejó del escritorio y se levantó de la silla, refregándose su parte trasera. Hacía tres horas que estaba ahí leyendo y estaba aburrido. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Maka?

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su técnica.

- Oe, Maka, ¿vamos por ahí?

- No puedo, estoy estudiando – respondió la chica sin siquiera darse vuelta ni apartar su atención de las notas que estaba repasando – Y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo Soul, la última vez te sacaron todas tus… "ayuda memoria" y sacaste un 5.

- Discúlpame, señorita 100, pero estudiar es muy aburrido. No todos somos un estudiante sobresaliente ni una rata de biblioteca como tú.

Ahí fue cuando Maka se dio vuelta.

- No hay nada de malo con querer sacar notas altas. – respondió enojada.

Al ver que Soul se quedaba mirándola con aspecto serio, la ojiverde suspiró.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó irritada.

- ¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente?

Ella levantó una ceja.

- ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

- A que tienes una ojeras más grandes que el alma de Shinigami-sama…

Por unos momentos, Maka enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Y qué? – Repitió la guadaña – Y creo que es momento de que te tomes un descanso. Has estado estudiando sin parar desde hace dos días. Ya te sabes todo, ¿por qué demonios no te acuestas a dormir un rato?

Vio cómo la chica apretaba los puños y se giraba nuevamente en la silla, dándole la espalda.

- Tú no entiendes…

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

No consiguió respuesta por su parte. Se vio ignorado en el momento en que Maka tomó nuevamente el lápiz y comenzó a pasar datos importantes del libro al cuaderno.

Soul suspiró y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Bien. Si quería ignorarlo, entonces la dejaría tranquila hasta que le vinieran las ganas de hablarle. Sin decir nada, se fue cerrando la puerta.

.

Eran las 7.45 de la tarde y Soul ya estaba harto de pasar los canales de la televisión. No decía que se había estudiado todo pero tenía un concepto básico de lo que iban a tomar en la prueba y estaba confiado. Eso era suficiente para que echara el estudio a un lado y se pusiera a hacer algo más tranquilo y, ciertamente, menos productivo.

Sintió que la puerta de la habitación de Maka se abría y volvió la vista. Su compañera pasó sin mirarlo hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

- Oye, ¿por qué estas enfadada? – quiso saber Soul, tras unos momentos de estar en silencio.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo un pequeño movimiento de negación con la cabeza por parte de la chica.

El peliblanco se levantó, ya bastante irritado con la actitud de su amiga. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Él solo quería que descansara un poco, tanto estudio le iba a hacer mal a su salud, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había visto a Maka probar bocado. Ni siquiera en ese momento estaba comiendo, solo sirviéndose un vaso con leche.

- Maka, me gustaría que dejes de comportarte así y me respondes lo que te pregun… - sin terminar de hablar, ella se giró y lo miró con los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño, de tanto leer y también de haber llorado.

Oh, si. Soul conocía muy bien como era el rostro de Maka luego de haber llorado. Cuantas veces la había consolado cuando el dolor se apoderaba de su alma.

- Oe… - murmuró preocupado - ¿Por qué has llorado?

Nuevamente, la Albarn negó con la cabeza. Y ahí entendió por qué no hablaba: no era porque no quería dirigirle la palabra; era porque, si llegaba a pronunciar algo, rompería en llanto otra vez.

- ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a inquirir Soul, quitándole el vaso de leche de la mano para ponerlo sobre la mesada y envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Al sentir esto, Maka no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas. Siempre que estaba con Soul se sentía a salvo, y una de las sensaciones que aquello acarreaba era poder sentirse libre de llorar cuanto ella quisiera, ya que Soul estaría allí para consolarla.

- Si fue por mí… lo siento – le dijo el arma, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse – Lamento la pelea, perdón pero, por favor, no llores…

- N-no es por eso… - dijo ella, entrecortadamente – Yo… lo siento, pero… tú te convertirás en Death Scythe y yo… me quedaré sola… y no tendré más remedio que… que estudiar y estudiar y estudiar… tengo que sacar buenas notas para no defraudar a mi mamá, ni al idiota de papá… ni a ti… por eso, tengo que estudiar duro… para poder quedarme en Shibusen y convertirme en un técnico fuerte como el profesor Stein… para poder quedarme contigo, Soul…

Ahora comprendía. Maka pensaba que, al convertirse él en Guadaña Mortal, ya no podrían estar juntos. Que equivocada estaba.

Soul la separó de su cuerpo.

- Primero – dijo, secándole las lágrimas y atrayendo su atención – Eres la mejor alumna que Shibusen tiene en estos momentos, eres la hija de Death Scythe y una de las encargadas de haber derrotado al Kishin Ashura, te aseguro que no necesitas matarte estudiando para que Shibusen note lo grande que eres. Y segundo… siempre estarás conmigo. Porque, si mi destino no es ser Death Scythe… me quedaré contigo para siempre.

Maka intentó contener sus lágrimas sin dejar de ver los rubís de Soul.

- ¿S-siempre?

- Siempre.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo juro.

- ¿Aunque sea un ratón de biblioteca aburrido?

Esa pregunta hizo reír a Soul.

- Puedes ser un ratón de biblioteca pero de aburrida no tienes nada. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas todas las aventuras que vivimos? ¿Aburridas? Nunca. – y, sin querer, se sintió orgulloso al recordar todo lo que ambos habían pasado como compañeros de pelea.

Maka pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego ella misma se estaba secando las lágrimas.

- Tienes razón – murmuró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias, Soul, siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

- De nada, ¿ves? Nunca podría dejarte, estarías muy perdida sin mí…

- Arrogante.

Ambos rieron como siempre y Soul la volvió a abrazar.

- Anda, deja de sentirte mal y vamos a ver la tele.

- No.

Se separó del cuerpo de su guadaña ante la mirada interrogante de él.

- Tengo que terminar el capítulo del libro que estoy leyendo.

Soul sintió una gota cayendo por su cabeza. ¿Acaso no había escuchado una mierda de lo que habían hablado antes?

- Me queda muy poco, déjame terminarlo ¿sí? – le rogó la chica con ojos de súplica. ¿Cómo querían que Soul se negara?

- Bien, bien – respondió. Maka pegó un saltito de felicidad, sintiéndose mucho mejor – Pero… vamos a leer a mi cuarto.

- ¿A tu cuarto? – repitió ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, sin entender porqué.

- Si, ya verás – le dijo él mientras la encaminaba hacia su habitación para buscar el libro y luego dirigirse al suyo – Yo siempre estudio sobre mi cama, además de ser super cómoda, es el mejor lugar que puede existir a la hora de leer un libro.

- Tu nunca lees – rió Maka, sentándose sobre la cama de su amigo, tal y como se lo ordenaba.

- Me ofendes, claro que leo. Mira – señaló, tomando el libro _"Estudio de las almas: composición y funcionamiento" _– Leeré contigo y te haré compañía, ¿te parece?

- Por mí está bien – respondió la muchacha, acomodándose mejor, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldar de la cama y cruzando sus piernas. La cama de Soul era bastante ancha, por lo que ninguno tuvo problema de acomodarse uno al lado del otro.

Tras haber pasado solo 5 minutos de lectura, Maka sintió los dedos de la guadaña pasar por su cabello atado.

- Soul… - lo llamó sin mirarlo - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Nada, solo… me gusta tu cabello.

- Mh.

Continuó pasado sus dedos por el cabello rubio ceniza de Maka y ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

- Es tranquilizante… - susurró, apoyando por un momento su cabeza contra el respaldar.

- ¿A que sí? – apremió Soul, pasando a deshacer sus colitas para soltar sus hebras. – Mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

- Si…

- ¿Estas cómoda?

- Ajá.

- Ven, así lo estarás más…

Se dejó llevar por las manos de Soul que la acomodaron contra su pecho y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Mejor?

Asintió con la cabeza sin ser capaz de responder con palabras. Y, en menos de 2 minutos, ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Soul sonrió y le quitó el libro con cuidado, cerrándolo y poniéndolo sobre su mesa de noche. Después, los tapó a ambos con su edredón y apagó la luz.

Al fin había logrado que Maka se durmiera. Necesitaba descansar, ¿Qué mejor forma de utilizar uno de sus puntos débiles? Él mismo cerró los ojos y continuó acariciando el cabello de su compañera. La calma que sentía dentro de sí era inmensa. Pero, siempre dicen que la calma antecede al huracán, y eso es lo que sería Maka cuando se despertara y supiera que no la había dejado terminar de leer el bendito capítulo. Debería estar preparado.

Pero esa ya es otra historia.

**.**

**Número 2, terminado :)**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, espero que se vayan incrementando a medida que suba los capítulos :D **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. Así es como te veo

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Así es cómo te veo

Era el cumpleaños de Death the Kid. Qué ironía, un Shinigami cumpliendo años. ¿Cuántos años tendría Shinigama-sama? Mejor no saberlo. Pero, ¿qué comprarle a una persona que ya tenía de todo?

- Oye Maka, ¿Qué le regalarás a Kid para el cumpleaños?

- Un dibujo. – respondió ella sin siquiera pensarlo.

- ¿Un dibujo? – repitió sin creerlo.

- Sip.

Tuvo que mantener su mirada fija en su compañera para saber que no bromeaba. Maka, al ver que Soul no decía nada mas, dejó de pelar la zanahorias y lo volvió a mirar:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nada.

- ¿Tu que le darás?

- Ni idea, tendré que buscar una camisa simétrica o algo por estilo. Que fastidio…

- Ánimo, Soul – dijo ella sonriendo antes de volver a enfocarse en la cena. – Solo debes apurarte, su cumpleaños es mañana y en una hora cierran todas las tiendas.

- ¡Oh, mierdas, tienes razón! – Exclamó corriendo hasta su habitación para tomar una campera y su billetera – Regreso en un rato, iré a ver qué encuentro.

- ¡Que te vaya bien!- gritó Maka antes de escuchar el portazo.

Terminó de poner los vegetales en la olla con agua hirviendo y la tapó para ir a preparar su regalo. Al fin le iba a servir el blog de hojas que su padre pervertido le había regalado para disculparse por no haberle dado a tiempo el dinero del mes.

Tomó los lápices de color y los miró por unos momentos, sintiéndose algo patética.

- ¿Qué tengo? ¿6 años? – preguntó al aire, pensando que, después de todo, su idea sí había mala. Pero ya era tarde como para ir a comprarle algo así que puso manos a la obra.

En realidad no tenía ni idea qué iba a hacer pero tenía en mente el concepto: simetría, obviamente. Kid moriría si le entregaba algo que no era perfectamente simétrico. Pero ella era un asco dibujando, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Después de pensar por unos momentos y pasar por su mente un par de recuerdos, quedó satisfecha por la idea. Y se puso a dibujar.

.

- Maka, he vuelto.

- ¡Bienvenido!

Soul avanzó hasta el living sujetando la bolsa con el regalo de Kid y encontró a su técnico observando su dibujo.

- Oh, lo terminaste.

- Si, ¿cómo quedó? – preguntó Maka, girando el dibujo, mostrándoselo a su arma.

La mandíbula de Soul prácticamente cayó al suelo al verlo. Era perfectamente simétrico. Era un entramado de líneas gruesas pintadas en suaves tonos de dorado y amarillo. En ciertos lugares formaban rombos y en otros corazones. El fondo era negro, haciendo un gran contraste con los colores claros del entramado.

- Te quedó perfecto – alabó el chico, sentándose a su lado. Maka infló el pecho de orgullo.

- ¿Viste? Para todos los que en la primaria me decían que dibujaba horrible – rió dejando el dibujo sobre la mesa.

- A Kid le encantará. Porque… bueno, porque es perfectamente simétrico.

- No es solo eso – dio Maka, recostándose contra el sofá. Soul la miró con ojos interrogantes. Prosiguió: - Este dibujo es lo que pienso de Kid.

Soul no entendió. Pidió explicaciones con su mirada. Maka sonrió y le señaló las líneas del dibujo:

- Si te fijas en el entramado, parece bastante complejo, se entrecruza por todos lugares, es misterioso y raro… bueno, eso es lo que pensé de Kid la primera vez que lo ví. Pero… al final, si te das cuenta, en realidad todo está conectado y todo es más sencillo de lo que crees; después de todo, es solo simetría. Siempre que pienso en negro pienso en Shinigami-sama y, por ende, en Kid, además de que siempre va vestido de ese color, pero los ojos de Kid son dorados, como las líneas. Quedan bien juntos. – terminó por contar.

Toda la explicación dejó a Soul sorprendido. Guau, Maka sí que lo había pensando. Más le valía a Kid gustarle el regalo sino se vería con su furia. Aunque, en esos momentos, su furia se dirigía al hecho de que Maka había pensado en tanto para hacerle un regalo a su amigo. ¿Por qué había pensado tanto?

Cruzó los brazos y se echó hacia atrás. Maka notó esta acción.

- ¿Are? ¿No te gustó?

- Claro que sí, pero… - no podía decirle que estaba molesto porque había pensado tanto en Kid y sus características, eso no sería cool. Por lo que decidió desviar el tema. – Eh, Maka…

- ¿Si?

- Si tuvieras que hacer un dibujo para mí pensando en todo eso tal y cómo lo hiciste con Kid, ¿Qué saldría?

La ojiverde se llevó un dedo al labio inferior, con pose pensativa. Luego, lo miró levantó los hombros.

- Francamente, no se si entraría en un pequeño pedazo de papel todo lo que pienso y siento por ti.

Con esa frase dicha con tanta inocencia, Maka logró que el rostro de Soul se encendiera en color brillante.

.

Al otro día, tras la escuela se dirigieron a la mansión Shinigami a festejar el cumpleaños de su amigo. Todos tenían diferentes regalos, pero todos se habían cuidado de comprar algo simétrico. No querían que Kid se deprimiera en su propia fiesta.

Liz y Patty le habían comprado un edredón para su cuarto, de color negro, cubierto por pequeñas calaveras simétricamente acomodadas (se habían asegurado que fuera así, por su bien); Black*Star le había dado un par de muñequeras con estrellas, algo que él mismo usaría, aunque dudaban que Kid se las pusiera; Tsubaki alegó que no era muy buena eligiendo regalos por lo que le había horneado un pastel con su rostro en él, ¿el mejor regalo? Había borrado las tres franjas de su cabello ¡El cumpleañero no cabía dentro de su emoción! Soul le entregó la camisa que consiguió: negra, con rayas verticales blancas, tal y como el traje que estaba usando la primera vez que conoció a Maka, era una camisa clásica y algo que Kid se pondría con naturalidad, por eso la había comprado.

Cuando llegó el turno de Maka, ella se sintió cohibida. Todos le habían comprado cosas muy bonitas, ella solo le había hecho un dibujo. Aún así, le extendió la carpeta en donde había puesto el dibujo y le sonrió deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Al abrir la carpeta, todos estaban detrás de él para observar qué era. Se sorprendieron al ver el contenido y la volvieron a mirar; aunque ella solo estaba pendiente de la reacción de su amigo.

Por su parte, Kid estaba en su propia nube:

- ¡Maka, que perfecto dibujo! ¡Mira la simetría de las líneas, cómo los colores fueron simétricamente acomodados, las figuras son iguales! Esto es… es…

- Es cómo yo te veo a ti – agregó la chica, levantando sus hombros, sin dejar de sonreír, feliz de que le haya gustado.

Extrañamente, Kid le correspondió el gesto, al parecer la había entendido.

- Gracias, Maka. Lo colgaré en mi habitación.

Todos se miraron entre sí con signos de pregunta flotando sobre ellos. Bueno, no importaba. A Kid le habían gustado sus regalos y la estaban pasando de maravilla. No necesitaban más.

.

Ya de noche, Soul y Maka entraron al departamento cansados. Se habían pasado la tarde entera en la fiesta y la habían disfrutado al 100%. Ahora solo querían dormir.

- Me alegro que le hayan gustado todos los regalos… - murmuró Soul, quitándose la campera antes de tirarse sobre el sofá.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… – dijo Maka como al pasar y, sin terminar la oración, se apresuró a su habitación. Soul mantuvo la mirada hasta que ella volvió con una carpeta entre sus manos y se la extendió.

Sus rubís se dirigieron a las esmeraldas de la chica y la interrogaron. La Albarn simplemente sonrió.

Tomó la carpeta entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente.

- Así es como te veo, Soul – agregó, sentándose a su lado.

El dibujo lo dejó sin aliento. En él se veían un montón de colores y de formas, sin llegar a ser algo en concreto. Los tonos paseaban por la extensión de la hoja con libertad, desordenados, libres. Era muy bonito; aún así, no comprendió mucho.

- Tu eres así – prosiguió Maka – Sinceramente, eres un lío – rió – Pero eres así, libre, como estas formas, sin llegar a ser algo en particular pero, aún así, siendo todo. Ni siquiera yo entiendo qué cosas dibujé, pero sé que están desordenadas, que tienen muchos colores, que, dependiendo de cada tono, me siento bien, feliz, triste, aliviada, preocupada, celosa y que todo esto ocupa toda la hoja, tal y cómo tú ocupas toda mi vida.

Soul volvió a mirarla. ¿Se estaba escuchando a sí misma? ¿Estaba escuchando las cosas maravillosas que estaba diciendo? No terminaba de creerlo. Maka dejó de mirar su dibujo y miró los ojos de su compañero.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es perfecto – respondió, bajando la mirada lentamente hasta sus labios –Como tú.

Dejó su dibujo sobre la mesa sin dejar de observar a la chica que, sin notarlo, se había inclinado hacia adelante.

- Y tú… - prosiguió él, tomándola de la cintura para atraerla aún más hacia su cuerpo - … también ocupas toda mi vida.

Sus labios se unieron tímidamente. Era la primera vez que se besaban y ambos tenían recelo. No sabían qué pasaría a partir de allí, cómo se tratarían, qué cambiaría o si cambiaría algo. Lo único que le importó a Soul fue acostar a Maka en el sofá y lo único que le interesó a Maka fue hundir sus dedos en los cabellos blancos de Soul. Ya más tarde tendrían tiempo de aclarar las cosas, explorarse era la prioridad más importante.

No le había parecido extraño que, al día siguiente, Maka apareciera con otro dibujo entre las manos y sonrojo en su rostro. Con la taza de café aún en sus manos, Soul sonrió e, inconscientemente, empezó a buscar un lugar en el departamento para pegar el cuadro pintado sobre cómo Maka veía su forma de besar.

**.**

**Hola otra vez :D **

**¿Les gustó este pequeñin? En algunos voy a poner amor y en otros amistad (: Y en otros… bueno, eso lo sabrán más adelante ;)**

**Estos son los dibujos, espero que puedan llegar a ellos, no soy muy buena con esto de poner y después hacer que unan los espacios o cosas así :/ Así que se los pongo así directamente :D**

**Kid:**

. 

**Soul:**

. /search?hl=es-419&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=dibujos+de+simetria&oq=dibujos+de+simetria&gs_l=img.3..0l10.746.4800.0.5..1759.3j5j4.12.0...0.0.0. .1ac.1. .OsFFvLftorM#hl=es-419&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=dibujos+abstractos+locura&oq=dibujos+abstractos+locura&gs_l=img.3...1593.9399.17.9..2194.6j0j6j1.13.0...0.0.0. .1c.1. .iAdt_iEtLSM&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.47534661, &fp=78d27e4ddb9b018c&biw=1366&bih=667&facrc=_&imgrc=AcOcKyGgkeYsrM%3A%3BH2KJ8QVJL5i9QM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F-PxZwCjbb2p4%252FUQ6q9j7LeyI%252FAAAAAAABA7E% 252Foq85UKsMNek%252Fs400%252FKandinsky%252BWassily %252C%252BComposicion-VII%252C%252Bcuadros%252By%2 52Bpintura%252Babstracta% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2013_01_06_ %3B400%3B266

**¿Se merece un review? ¿Uno chiquitito? Háganme feliz (: **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. Tonta

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Tonta

Soul abrió la puerta del departamento y la mantuvo para que su técnica pudiera pasar. Ambos estaban en silencio, con el semblante acongojado.

Maka se sentó en el sillón con cuidado y se tocó el estómago por encima de la ropa. Debajo de ésta un vendaje enorme le rodeaba el abdomen y parte del torso, sin contar los innumerables cortes que tenía dispersos por todo su cuerpo.

Miró a Soul, el cual se había ido a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Maka sintió su corazón apretarse dentro de sí, al igual que formó puños con sus manos.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

La voz de su compañero la hizo sobresaltarse.

- Eh, no…

Él ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver.

- Me voy a la cama entonces. Grita cualquier cosa.

Maka asintió, sin decir nada. Sentía que, si se le ocurría abrir la boca, se echaría a llorar.

Sin dirigirle un "buenas noches" Soul se marchó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. El sonido resonó por todo el departamento.

Era obvio que habían peleado. La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Sintió unos pequeños golpe en su puerta de entrada y se extrañó. ¿Quién la visitaría a esa hora?

Fue a abrir, cuidando de no moverse mucho por el dolor que le provocaba la herida en su estómago. Era Tsubaki. Su amiga se preocupó inmediatamente por el estado de ella.

- No pongas esa cara, Tsubaki-chan, no es tan grave como parece – rió Maka, invitándola a pasar.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Maka esbozando una mueca de dolor.

- Black*Star me lo ha contado – dijo la chica arma, sin agregar nada más.

La Albarn asintió, bajando la cabeza, dejando que su cabello le tape los ojos.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? – la reprendió Tsubaki aunque sin perder ese tono de voz amable tan característico de ella.

Maka levantó los hombros.

- Simplemente… no podía dejar que Soul reciba todo…

- Está mal, Maka-chan, él es tu compañero, él es el arma, debes dejarlo hacer su trabajo.

- Su trabajo no es recibir todos los ataques solo porque yo sea una inútil – le respondió la técnica – No iba a dejar que le pasara algo como cuando Chrona lo hirió… no podría soportarlo…

Tsubaki notó su semblante afligido. Lo que estaba diciendo era la completa verdad, aún así…

- ¿Cómo está Soul-kun? – preguntó.

A Maka se le encogió el corazón nuevamente.

- Enfadado.

La espada suspiró.

- Era de esperarse ¿no?

Volvió a formar puños con sus manos. Odiaba estar peleada con su compañero.

- ¿Quieres que me quede a pasar la noche? Por si necesitas algo…

- Gracias, pero no es necesario – contestó Maka, intentando una sonrisa – No quiero ser carga para nadie. Además, el doctor Stein me dijo que no me dolerá mucho y en casi nada estaré como nueva – trató con utilizar un tono de voz entusiasta, pero no convenció a ninguna de las dos chicas.

- Bueno, pero me llamas por cualquier cosa. Ahora debería volver, me fui sin decirle a Black Star. Si llega a despertar y ve que no estoy, se va a poner más loco de lo que ya es.

Rieron y Maka la acompañó a la puerta, bajo la promesa de que le llamaría si se sentía mal o si le pasaba algo.

Luego de eso, decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Caminó hasta su habitación y, antes de entrar, le echó un vistazo a la puerta del cuarto en donde Soul dormía. Suspiró y entró a la suya. Se colocó el pijama acompañada por algunos quejidos de dolor pero, antes de cerrarlo, se observó al espejo.

La herida había sido bastante profunda. El doctor Stein la había retado hasta el cansancio en el momento en que despertó después de la cirugía. ¿Sería que no había hecho bien? Primero el doctor Stein, sin contar lo preocupado que había estado su padre, luego Soul y, por último, Tsubaki. Todos le habían reprochado lo que había hecho, lo que para ella había sido tan natural.

Lo primero que había visto al abrir los ojos había sido el rostro preocupado de Soul. Al ver que su técnica estaba despertando, no pudo hacer más que sujetarle la mano y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, gritarle a todo pulmón:

- ¡Eres una tonta! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Una tonta!

Primero, entre el sueño y la anestesia, no había entendido porque le decía eso. Hasta que lo recordó. Recordó el momento en que se había distraído y el monstruo se les había acercado demasiado. También recordó que Soul ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para seguir forzándolo y, por último, llenó su mente, el último ataque del potencial Kishin: aquel en que le acercó su brazo afilado con ondas malignas y ella, en vez de exponer a su arma a un peligro semejante, la había lanzado hacia atrás, ante los gritos ensordecedores de Soul, quien nunca habría pensado que Maka hiciera algo así.

¿El resultado? Una Maka muy gravemente herida llevada al hospital por un Soul desesperado por encontrar a alguien que la salvara.

Soul tenía razón en haberse enojado. Pero no terminaba de ser justo. Todo lo que ella había querido hacer era protegerlo. Con su vida. Tal y como él había hecho incontables veces. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? ¿Por qué se enojaba con ella cuando él siempre lo hacía?

- No lo entiendo… - murmuró antes de acostarse y tapar sus ojos con la manga del pijama.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

- Tal vez… sí soy una tonta… - hablaba para sí misma, sin contener su llanto.

- Sí. Lo eres.

La voz de su arma la sobresaltó y se quitó la manga del rostro, sorprendida. Soul se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de su puerta abierta, solo con los pantalones que usaba para dormir.

Al verlo y ver su cicatriz, Maka no pudo evitar volver a llorar. ¿Por qué todos la hacían sentir mal por haber hecho algo que la hacía sentir tan plena? Ahora todos estaban enfadados con ella…

Escuchó los pasos de Soul acercándose y sintió su peso en el colchón. Con delicadeza, el arma la levantó y la apoyó contra él, abrazándola con firmeza, sin llegar a lastimarla.

- Eres una tonta… - murmuró nuevamente. Maka pudo escuchar claramente cómo su voz se resquebrajaba - ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho algo así? ¿Cómo…? Casi muero del susto. Eres una tonta.

- P-pero… solo quería que no te hicieras daño… - se excusó ella entre el llanto.

- No me interesa lo que me pase, pero a ti… a ti no puede pasarte nada Maka… moriría si te pierdo… déjame ese trabajo a mí, yo soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti…

- ¿Y por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? – replicó Maka, separándose bruscamente de su cuerpo - ¿Porque soy chica? ¿En donde dice que un técnico no puede dar la vida por su arma? ¡No quería que pase lo mismo que esa vez con Chrona! Casi… casi te pierdo, Soul… - volvió a llorar acercándose a él. – Tú eres un tonto… ¿por qué no entiendes que no soportaría que algo te pasara?

El chico suspiró y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Tranquila, Maka… nada me va a pasar… te lo aseguro – la separó de él para limpiarle las lágrimas – Porque, al parecer, tengo una técnico que se pone entre los ataques y yo…

Maka intentó reír aunque no lo logró muy bien.

- Ahora, vayamos a dormir. Acabas de salir del hospital y no es bueno que estés así de alterada.

La acostó cuidadosamente y la tapó con cariño. Besó su frente y se mantuvo a su lado, agachado al lado de la cama.

- ¿Ya no estás enojado? – preguntó Maka.

- Claro que sí. Y lo estaré por un tiempo, tonta. – Contestó Soul, levantándose – Pero lo iré olvidando… solo porque entiendo el sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien con tu vida.

La ojiverde asintió. Viniendo de Soul, esa confesión era mucho decir. Tal vez, en unos días, la perdonara por completo.

- Llámame por cualquier cosa, Que pases buenas noches – le dijo antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas y se acomodó mejor. Definitivamente, tras escuchar su voz desearle "buenas noches", se sentía mucho mejor.

**.**

**Dramático, ¿no? Siempre quise ver que algo así pasara, para ver cómo reaccionaría Soul. Sí, soy mala, ya lo se u.u **

**¿Gutó o no gutó? :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	5. Bar

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

**Bar**

**- ¿Ya estás listo Soul? **

**- En un minuto.**

**Maka se sentó en el sillón a esperar. ¿Desde cuando las mujeres esperaban a que los hombres se terminaran de alistar? Eso no era normal.**

**- Listo. **

**Al verse mutuamente, ambos sonrieron. Estaban perfectos.**

**Maka vestía unos shorts negros con una camisa rosa ajustada y tacos de color rojo, regalo cortesía de Tsubaki por su último cumpleaños.**

**Soul portaba unos simples jeans blancos, una camisa negra y zapatillas con adornos en rojo. Combinaban con sus ojos. **

**- Mmh – murmuró Soul antes de tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él - ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de salir de fiesta y nos quedamos en casa? **

**La chica rió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.**

**- Nada me gustaría más, pero Black Star se pondrá furioso si no vamos a su cumpleaños. **

**El albino bajó los hombros, resignado. ¿Quién lo mandaba a tener un mejor amigo tan problemático? **

**- Vamos y volvamos temprano – le dijo Maka, a cambio, guiñándole un ojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Soul sonrió de costado. **

**Se tomaron de las manos y abrieron la puerta. La figura parada en el umbral de su entrada los sorprendió.**

**- ¿Papá? – se extrañó Maka. **

**- Oh, hola Maka. Soul. Eh, ¿estaba por salir? – preguntó al ver sus atuendos. **

**- Es el cumpleaños de Black Star – contestó la chica. **

**- Ah… claro. Bueno, vendré otro día entonces…**

**- ¿Necesitas algo? – quiso saber su hija. **

**Spirit pareció dudar por unos momentos y luego posó su vista en Soul. **

**- Quería hablar con Soul… Si no sería mucha molestia – murmuró en voz baja al final. **

**Ambos se sorprendieron.**

**- No, claro que no – respondió el chico – Adelántate, Maka y explícales que llegaré un poco tarde. Es tan idiota que hará un escándalo si ve que no llegamos. **

**- ¿Seguro? Puedo esperarte…**

**- No, es necesario…**

**- Será rápido – se excusó Spirit – Solo quiero decirle algo. **

**Maka asintió y miró a su novio.**

**- Bueno, me adelantaré entonces. Te veo allí. – deposito un tierno beso en sus labios – Adiós papá - y salió del lugar. **

**Soul volvió la vista a su suegro y lo invitó a pasar a su departamento. Se acomodaron en el sillón. **

**El pelirojo parecía cohibido de estar allí, cosa que el chico no entendía. Había estado mil veces allí, ¿a qué temía? **

**- Soul – llamó su atención – Sobre… sobre lo que me dijiste el mes pasado…**

**Ah, así que hacia allí iba el tema. **

**- Lo estuve pensando mucho. Sabes cómo soy con temas relacionados con ella. Y… - calló por unos segundos que, para Soul fueron interminables. **

**Spirit no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que rondaba por su mente. Y, razones obvias, Soul comenzó a sudar. **

**El hombre suspiró y sonrió levemente.**

**- Y… te pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto tiempo pero… pero estoy completamente convencido de que no hay mejor hombre que tú para cuidar de mi Maka. Así que sí, te doy permiso para que le propongas matrimonio. **

**Soul expulsó todo el aire que había en sus pulmones y no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo ese tiempo había estado completamente seguro de que Spirit le diría que sí pero, siempre existía la posibilidad de que se negara ante la petición de Soul. **

**- ****_Quisiera su bendición para casarme con Maka._**** – le había dicho un mes atrás, con las manos temblando pero la voz decidida. **

**Spirit lo había mirado con la boca abierta por la impresión. Pero, sin apresurarse ni nada, le había contestado que le diera un tiempo para pensarlo. **

**- Se que la harás muy feliz – agregó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del que sería su futuro yerno. **

**- La haré feliz – le prometió Soul, sin contener su emoción en una sonrisa gigante – Se lo juro. **

**Se mantuvieron por unos minutos más hablando hasta que Spirit reparó en la hora.**

**- Dios, dije que iba a ser rápido pero ya han pasado 45 minutos. Deberías ir al cumpleaños, Maka me matará por haberte retenido tanto.**

**- Lo entenderá cuando me arrodille frente a ella – guiñó Soul mientras se levantaban y abandonaban el departamento. **

**Ah, la vida podría ser muy bella. **

**.**

**¿Él había dicho que la vida podía ser bella? Oh, sí que se había equivocado. **

**Había llegado al bar en donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Pero no había visto a nadie. ¿Dónde podían estar? Cruzó a Kim y Jaqueline totalmente ebrias y les preguntó a donde estaban sus amigos. Kim, tambaleándose, le señaló una mesa apartada en donde Tsubaki y Liz se encontraban tomando un líquido rojo. **

**Se dirigió hacia ellas y se sentó a su lado. **

**- ¡Hasta que llegas, hombre! –le reprendió Liz, sirviéndole una cerveza desde el grifo del barril personalizado que Black Star había conseguido para esa celebración. **

**- Spirit me retuvo – comentó echándole un trago a su bebida - ¿Dónde están los demás? **

**- Kid, Patty y Chrona están por allá – señaló Tsubaki. Soul casi escupe su bebida al verlos. **

**- ¡Traga, traga, traga, traga! – gritaba Patty mientra sujetaba la botella de cerveza en la boca de Kid, quien se sostenía de Chrona para no caer. Terminó la botella y se limpió la boca. Su mirada parecía perdida. **

**Soul lo miró con la boca abierta. **

**- ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? – quiso saber la guadaña. **

**- Patty lo retó a tomar ochos simétricas cervezas. Pero, sin que él se diera cuenta, se pasaron y tomó 9. – Explicó Liz – Ahora tiene que llegar al próximo número simétrico, que sería… 88. **

**El albino echó a reír incontrolablemente. ¿Kid tenía que tomar 88 botellas de cerveza? ¡Eso quería verlo! Pobre Chrona, parecía desesperada por su novio. **

**- ¿Y Black Star? **

**- Por allá, con Maka. **

**Arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos? Miró la dirección a donde señalaba Liz y se atragantó con la cerveza. Comenzó a toser con Tsubaki palmeándole la espalda. **

**- ¿Cuánto tomó? – preguntó, mirando a la mejor amiga de su novia. **

**- Bueno… tres tequilas y dos cervezas – contó la espada, sonriéndole con pena. **

**Soul se golpeó la frente con una mano y se levantó para ir a buscar a su novia. **

**- ¡Sooooooooooooooooooooooul! **

**Parecía que Black Star lo había visto. Tuvo miedo de que se cayera. **

**Black Star y Maka se encontraban sobre la barra, bailando y riendo. Algunos de los que los miraban, especialmente hombres, parecían disfrutar el espectáculo. **

**El técnico bajó de un salto y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.**

**- ¡Sha te etabas tardando, eh, amigu? – le dijo completamente ebrio. **

**- ¿Por qué has dejado que Maka tome tanto? Sabes que no tolera bien el alcohol – le reprendió.**

**- ¡Pero esha quería toma! ¡Y eshtamos celebrandoooo! ¡Sube con nosotrosss!**

**- ¡Amor! **

**Soul desvió sus ojos de su mejor amigo y los posó en su novia, quien lo saludó y gritó antes de escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas. **

**Patty salió de no sabía donde y se subió con su novia a bailar. Al parecer, también le gustaba la canción. Y parecían divertirse. **

**- Oh, oh, oh, totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, Men shirt short skirts Oh oh oh, Really go wild yeah, doing it in style, oh oh oh get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare oh oh… ¡I wanna be free yeah feel the way I feel! ****¡Man, I feel like a woman! **

**Hasta las personas de la barra las aplaudían. Y es que era un espectáculo que nadie quería perderse. La canción parecía estar terminando. Soul pensó que era mejor acercarse. Su novia en ese estado era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. **

**Dicho y hecho. Con la última nota, Maka se lanzó hacia atrás, hacia el suelo. No borró su sonrisa en ningún momento, ni cuando Soul la sujetó y la miró con reproche. **

**- No te lances así.**

**- Sabía que me atraparías – rió ella, estirándose para tomar sus labios en un beso apasionado. **

Escuchó que las personas a su alrededor soltaban un "oh" de decepción al ver que la bailarina ya tenía dueño y Soul sonrió contra sus labios. Ja, manga de idiotas, Maka era de él y sería solo de él para toda la vida.

.

Eran las 5.30 y la noche estaba llegando a su fin.

Kid se encontraba noqueado, durmiendo a lo largo de un sillón, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Chrona, quien acariciaba sus cabellos mirándolo como si no tuviera remedio.

Liz y Patty se encontraban medianamente bien. Medianamente porque, si bien aguantaban bien el alcohol, habían tomado bastantes tequilas. Y eso pega.

Tsubaki no estaba por ningún lado. Seguramente se encontraba con Black Star, cuidándolo de que no se metiera en ninguna pelea.

Soul se encontraba sentado con una cerveza en la mano. Si bien había tomado mucho, no se encontraba perdido. Algo alegre tal vez, pero bien. Miró a su lado y encontró a Maka, mirando a lo lejos, sonriendo.

Buscó la razón de su sonrisa y no encontró nada. Le pasó la mano por delante de su rostro y ella lo volvió a mirar sin perder la sonrisa.

No le estaba sonriendo a nada, simplemente estaba así. Soul recordó que siempre hacía eso estando ebria y suspiró, copiándole el gesto.

- Fue una noche dura ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

- Estuvo linda – respondió ella, lentamente, hablar que adoptaba cuando bebía mucho.

Soul tomó su cabeza y la apoyó sobre su hombro. Ya iba siendo hora de irse. Tomó un último sorbo y miró a Chrona.

- Nosotros nos vamos – le dijo. La pelilila asintió. – Saluda a los otros de nuestra parte.

Se levantó y le extendió una mano a su novia. Ella la tomó, sonriendo y se levantó tambaleándose.

- ¡Sayonara chicos! – les gritó a todos, saludándolos con la mano.

- Argh, Maka no grites – se quejó Kid tomándose la cabeza.

Todos rieron y la pareja se retiró del bar.

Caminaron hablando de trivialidades hasta su casa. Por suerte quedaba cerca, no creía que Maka durara mucho caminando en su estado y con esos tacos.

La sentó en el sillón y cerró la puerta. Luego, fue a la cocina y puso el agua a calentar para preparar un café.

Cuando volvió al living, descubrió a Maka mirándolo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? – palideció Soul, preparado para llevarla corriendo al baño si quería devolver.

- No… - respondió ella, acomodándose mejor en el sillón – Solo que… recordé algo – terminó llevando sus manos a los botones de su camisa y comenzando a deshacerlos uno por uno – Nosotros… íbamos a volver temprano para hacer… algo.

Demonios, ella sí quería matarlo. El alcohol y la lujuria se apoderaron de su forma de pensar y algo despertó en la parte inferior de Soul.

- Así que… ¿Por qué no seguimos con el plan? – preguntó Maka, quitándose la camisa, dejando a la vista un corpiño negro de encaje.

Y eso fue todo. Soul la tomó y entre un beso apasionado la llevó hasta su habitación.

A la mierda el café.

Y sí, definitivamente, la vida era bella.

**.**

**Quedó bastante largo, ¿no? ¿Gustó? :)**

**¿Le dejarían un review a este pequeñito? :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	6. Piano

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Piano

_- Así es como soy yo._

_Y luego comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre el piano, formando una melodía que no cualquiera podría interpretar. _

_El sonido invadió el lugar inmediatamente creando una atmósfera particular. _

_Las notas eran fuertes y profundas, y la música tétrica, algo como nunca jamás había escuchado en su corta vida. _

_Podía sentir una extraña sensación apoderarse de ella, su cuerpo manteniéndose estático frente a la espalda de la persona que tocaba el piano con tanta pasión. La respiración se le estaba haciendo difícil, las manos comenzaron a temblarle. _

_¿Qué era esa sensación? _

_El cuerpo del albino se movía mientras paseaba sus manos sobre las teclas del piano sin detenerse a dudar ni un solo segundo sobre el próximo acorde. _

_Era… extremadamente inquietante. O eso era lo que había pensado Maka Albarn cuando sus oídos se vieron completamente inundados de aquella canción. Era un sonido interesante, y a la vez peligroso. O eso era lo que le decía su inconsciente, mientras ella continuaba observándolo, maravillada. _

_Con unas sacudidas finales, el chico se esmeró aún más en resaltar el poder de su pieza mientras sonreía sabiendo que la persona a sus espaldas no podría verlo._

"_Más, más, más…" pensaba, sintiendo cada nota. _

_La canción finalizó con un esmerado conjunto de teclas ejecutándose al mismo tiempo y un último sonido estruendoso ante el apoyo de todos los dedos sobre el piano. _

_Ninguno de los dos habló mientras los restos de la canción desaparecían en el aire. _

_El chico, Soul Evans, se giró en su asiento y miró expectante a la persona que aún continuaba parada cerca suyo, con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Al ver que no reaccionaba, la miró inquisitoriamente y, como por arte de magia, Maka tomó conciencia de sí nuevamente._

_Acomodó su posición en una más relajada y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, sujetando sus dedos. _

_- Eso fue muy interesante – dijo, sintiendo la necesidad de expresar algo. _

_Soul simplemente levantó una ceja. ¿Interesante?_

_- Me llamo Maka, Maka Albarn – se presentó acercándose a él, extendiendo el brazo – Soy técnica novata de Shibusen, sin arma. _

_El albino paseó su mirada entre la mano de la chica y sus ojos verdes sin saber muy bien qué hacer. A decir verdad, parecía… sorprendido. _

_Aún así, Maka no bajó su brazo en ningún momento, ni quitó la cálida sonrisa que se veía en su rostro. _

_No sabía muy bien qué había sido, pero algo le había hecho levantarse del banco y tomar la mano que ella le extendía. _

_- Soul Eater, nuevo en Shibusen, soy un arma sin técnico. _

_La sonrisa de Maka se amplió aún más al escuchar eso._

_- ¿Quieres ser mi compañero? _

_Por alguna razón, Soul sintió que no debía ni siquiera pensarlo._

_- Claro, eso sería cool. _

.

- ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?

Maka levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a su compañero sentado al lado de ella del sillón.

- ¿Qué es? – quiso saber, cerrando el texto y apoyándolo sobre la mesa. ¿Soul, queriéndole contar un secreto? Eso no era cosa de todos los días.

- Pero debes prometerme que no te enojarás, ni te pondrás triste, ni nada de eso…

Ella arqueó sus cejar.

- Lo prometo. ¿Qué es?

- Impaciente como siempre… - rió Soul. Acomodó sus manos atrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndola sobre el respaldo del sillón. El tiempo que Maka había ocupado para leer luego de la cena, él lo había utilizado para recordar.

- El día que nos conocimos… yo te toqué el piano…

La chica asintió. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

- La verdad era que yo… toqué esa melodía… - dudó en decirlo - para asustarte.

Bueno, eso no se lo había venido venir.

- ¿Para asustarme?

- Sí. Sabes cómo soy, "así es como soy yo" te dije… estaba tan perturbado esa noche que no quería que nadie se me acercara… y entonces llegaste tú – comentó, sacando una de sus manos y tomando un mechón del cabello ahora suelto de su técnica – Lo único que quería era que te vayas, que me dejaras solo, por eso comencé a tocar… y juro, por lo que más quieras, que lo que menos pensé que dirías es…

- "Eso fue muy interesante" – recitó Maka, recordando las palabras exactas. – Fue lo que verdaderamente pensé de ti. Que eras una persona interesante.

- Nunca pensé que alguien me consideraría interesante – continuó Soul – Al final, mi plan de asustarte solo consiguió atraerte aún más a mí.

La Albarn asintió, entendiendo su punto.

- ¿Acaso… acaso te arrepientes de haberte convertido en mi compañero?

Soul la inquirió con sus ojos.

- ¿Estás loca? Conocerte a ti fue una de las mejores cosas que tuve la oportunidad de vivir en mi patética vida.

Sin saber muy bien la razón, los ojos de Maka se llenaron de lágrimas. Que su amigo la viera de esa manera, significaba el mundo para ella.

Se acercó y acostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, sintiendo como el brazo de la guadaña se enredaba en su cintura.

- Tú también eres uno de mis tesoros, Soul. Gracias por haber aceptado ser mi compañero.

Levantó el rostro de Maka para hablarle de frente.

- Gracias a ti por, simplemente, haberme aceptado.

**.**

**Argh, son unos tiernos (? Je :P**

**Mi versión de su encuentro… ¿Review?**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	7. Beso

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Beso

La primera vez que Soul y Maka se besaron y subieron un escalón más en su relación fue por culpa de un comentario de Chrona.

Maka y Chrona se encontraban en la casa de la segunda, horneando un pastel, perdiendo el tiempo gracias a las mini vacaciones que les había otorgado Shinigami-sama por haber completado más de 20 misiones sin ninguna falla.

- M-Maka… - murmuró Chrona, sonrojándose de un momento a otro, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Si?

- Eh… ¿p-puedo contarte algo? Necesito un consejo porque no se cómo lidiar con ello – comentó con su típica voz insegura.

Maka le sonrió a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Claro! Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su sofá para poder charlar más tranquilas. La pelilila no dejó de refregarse sus palmas en ningún momento.

- Bien, ¿Qué es? – quiso saber la Albarn, al ver que su amiga no parecía dispuesta a comenzar.

- Eh… etto… ayer, acompañé a Kid a buscar unas cosas al despacho de Shinigami-sama. Al parecer, Shinigami-sama necesitaba un archivo y…

- Espera – la frenó la ojiverde - ¿El despacho de Shinigami-sama? ¿En donde tiene la información de todas las almas de los habitantes de Death City? – se emocionó. - ¡Por Dios, Chrona! ¡Dime que miraste nuestros registros!

La chica negó con la cabeza, sonrojada. La otra se indignó:

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste en la habitación más importante de Death City y no hiciste nada?

- S-sí hice algo…

- Bueno, ¿Qué hiciste?

- L-lo hice t-tres veces con Kid sobre el escritorio…

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de Maka se abrieron en shock. Oh, el rostro de Maka era un poema…

- ¿Que hiciste _qué_?

- ¡Me siento culpable, Maka! No se cómo lidiar con la mentira que le dijimos a Shinigami-sama por el tiempo que nos tardamos… aunque sospecho que ya lo sabe… n-no paraba de tirar indirectas… no se cómo lidiar como lidiar con las indirectas…

Chrona podía tener muchas cosas con las que no sabía lidiar pero Maka había encontrado una propia, una que no se dejaba de repetir en su mente: _"No puedo lidiar con el hecho de que Chrona ya se haya acostado con Kid y yo no haya dado mi primer beso"_

.

Soul se estiró para dejar la cerveza sobre la mesa y mirar por quinta vez la hora.

¿Dónde demonios estaría Maka? Eran las 01.30 y aún no había regresado de la casa de Chrona. Definitivamente, tendrían que comprar celulares.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a la técnico y a su rostro aún sorprendido. Soul la miró con aburrimiento.

- Hasta que apareces, mujer – le dijo sin ningún tacto. No iba a admitir que estaba preocupado. Sería muy poco cool.

Maka tiró su campera sobre el sillón individual y se acercó a su compañero con paso decidido. Sin que el chico pudiera acotar nada más, se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

- ¡Maka, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – preguntó la guadaña, sobresaltándose por la acción y sonrojándose violentamente. Intentó levantarse pero la fuerza de la chica no lo permitió sino que lo empujó nuevamente contra el sillón. – Maka…

- Cállate – le ordenó y, acto seguido, arremetió contra sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron a más no poder aunque sus manos se aferraron a su cintura y la atrajeron aun más cerca de él.

La Albarn estaba segura de esto. No era solo el hecho de que Chrona ya hubiera intimado con su novio (¡y en qué lugar!) sino que ya estaba harta de estar así. Ellos se gustaban. Estaba completamente segura de eso. Pero cuando cualquiera se dignaba a hablar del tema, Black Star aparecía gritando, Spirit entraba sin permiso al departamento, Soul decía algo pervertido y Maka le acertaba un Maka-chop.

Estaba bien. Por el bien de su relación y de su ego. _¡Oh, vamos, Chrona ya había tenido sexo con Kid_! ¿Cómo mierda podía haber pasado eso?

Continuaron rozando sus labios con pasión hasta que Maka tomó su cabello con una mano y tiró hacia atrás, proporcionándole mejor posición para poder introducir su lengua y encontrar la de su amigo.

Nuevamente, Soul sintió algo punzar bajo él. ¿¡Cuándo mierda había aprendido Maka a besar de esa manera!? Casi no podía seguirle el armónico ritmo que llevaba el movimiento de sus labios.

De pronto, la sensación de calidez desapareció y el Evans se sintió confundido. Su amiga se había separado de él y ahora lo miraba con esas enorme esmeraldas llenas de expectativas.

Al ver que el albino no emitía sonido alguno, Maka pasó saliva, arrepintiéndose poco a poco. ¿Acaso… acaso había arruinado su relación? ¿Acaso él no lo quería tanto como ella a él?

- Soul…

- Más.

Maka arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué?

En un movimiento rápido, se giró y la colocó bajo suyo sobre el sofá.

- Más – repitió antes de besarla con la misma urgencia que había utilizado ella momentos atrás. Ella solo volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos y le devolvió el gesto.

_Gracias Chrona_

.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente, Soul y Maka llegaron de la mano a Shibusen. Tsubaki los felicitó con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Black Star gritó que, seguramente, había sido un milagro de él, Ore-sama, por lo que se ganó el primer Maka-chop del día. Kid les dijo que hacían una pareja muy simétrica (cosa que, obviamente no era verdad; ¡Hola! Cabello blanco/cabello rubio ceniza – ojos carmín/ojos verdes). Liz levantó las manos al cielo en medio de una exclamación de "¡ya era hora!" y su hermana Patty solo les regaló una risa de esas que siempre tenía bajo la manga.

Chrona se acercó a Maka y la tomó tímidamente por la manga.

- F-felicidades… - murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente se alegraba por su mejor amiga.

Maka, en cambio, la abrazó fuerte.

- ¡Gracias Chrona! – le dijo, en cambio.

La chica le devolvió el abrazo sin entender.

- ¿Eh? N-no se cómo lidiar con los abrazos…

- No te preocupes, todos tenemos cosas con las que no sabemos lidiar – le respondió Maka, sintiendo la mirada carmín de Soul sobre ella. Todos, excepto ella. Ella ya tenía a Soul.

**.**

**Esta es mi versión de cómo se juntaron Soul y Maka :P Espero que les guste, es algo distinta :P **

**Ayer no subí capítulo porque hoy tuve un parcial. Ahora que estoy libre, podré escribir más seguido (:**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejan un review? Awwwwww, que tiernos :M**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	8. Los Evans

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Los Evans

- Eso fue horrible – se lamentó Soul, mirando su chaqueta favorita rasgada.

- ¿Horrible? ¡Fue muy excitante! – dijo en cambio Maka, saltando por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su departamento - ¿Viste cómo lo partimos? ¡Fue súper simétrico, hasta Kid se hubiese emocionado!

Soul rió ante la actitud de su compañera, ahora novia. No solo por el comentario sino también por su aspecto: las dos coletas habían desaparecido, era incómodo llevar el cabello atado con barro en él, aunque la tierra se veía en todo el atuendo de la chica, así como también algunos cortes en sus piernas, cortes que él mismo se encargaría de sanar una vez que se hayan bañado.

Él mismo no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Esa batalla había sido dura, pero el alma del Kishin había sido deliciosa.

- ¿Quieres ver una película luego de cenar? – preguntó Maka, frenando para sacar las llaves para entrar a su departamento.

- Quiero hacer más que ver una película – espetó Soul, levantando a Maka de las piernas y colocándola sobre su hombro derecho mientras la técnico reía divertida.

La guadaña abrió la puerta del departamento en medio de una batalla de gritos con su novia, sin bajarla de su posición, y entró al mismo. Pero, sin haber hecho 5 pasos dentro, frenó violentamente y clavó su mirada en las personas sentadas en su sofá.

- Hola hijo – saludó Mebuki Evans, observando la escena con recelo.

Soul abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de allí. Primero que nada, bajó a Maka de su posición y la chica se dio vuelta para ver la situación.

Sobre su sofá había dos personas sentadas. El hombre era una persona atractiva, de cabello blanco y ojos carmín, tal y como los de Soul, vestido con un traje negro exquisito y poseedor de un sosiegue solemne.

La mujer, de una belleza extenuante, se encontraba sentada a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. Era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, enfundada en un vestido que seguramente costaba más que el departamento en donde estaban viviendo. Su mirada se intercalaba entre Soul y Maka y sus vestimentas y aspecto con aire de desaprobación.

De un momento a otro, el aire se había vuelto tenso. O eso había pensado la Albarn que no comprendía la lucha de miradas que estaban manteniendo su compañero y sus _suegros_.

Decidió romper el hielo.

- Hola, soy Maka Albarn – se presentó avanzando unos pasos y extendiendo la mano. Al ver sus guantes cubiertos de tierra, colocó su brazo detrás de su espalda rápidamente – Ups, perdón. Acabamos de venir de una misión. – se excusó.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – demandó saber Soul, sin perder la pose de inseguridad, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno para las respuestas de sus padres.

- Visitar a nuestro hijo – respondió el hombre.

- ¿Cómo entraron?

- Forzamos la cerradura – ante la respuesta, Maka y Soul cruzaron miradas perturbadas.

Soul se rascó la nuca.

- Demonios, esto no es nada cool… déjenme presentarlos. – Se colocó en medio de las partes – Maka, ellos son mis padres, Mebuki y Haru Evans. – Los aludidos realizaron un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, parecían sincronizados – Padres, ella es Maka, mi técnico, compañera y novia. – terminó con voz orgullosa. La chica nuevamente les sonrió en señal de saludo.

- ¿Novia? – Corroboró su padre – No nos contaste eso en ninguna de tus cartas…

- Nuestra relación es reciente – respondió Maka, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse. Soul volvió a sonreír de costado, le encantaba ver a su chica sonrojarse al decirle a alguien que estaba saliendo. Es como si aún no se acostumbrara.

- Etto, Soul, deberíamos asearnos – dijo Maka incómoda por presentarse de esa manera frente a sus suegros - ¿Quieres ir primero o voy yo?

- Puedes pasar antes – le respondió volviendo a su lado y tomándola de la cintura – Pero no te tardes una eternidad como hace dos días… - se burló.

- ¡Hey! Ese día hacía frío y el agua estaba espléndida. Además, no eres nadie para hablar sobre tiempo en el baño, señor "mis duchas duran 45 minutos" – se mofó ella antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, sonreírles una vez más a las personas en el sofá y perderse por el pequeño pasillo.

En el segundo en que su novia cerró la puerta del baño, Soul volvió su mirada furiosa sobre sus padres.

- Ahora sí, ¿se puede saber qué mierda hacen aquí?

- Esa no es forma de hablarles a tus progenitores – negó Haru – Nunca pensé que los años terminarían borrando los modales que te inculcamos.

- Ajá – apremió la guadaña, deseando que ese encuentro no existiera. Movió su mano en el aire, indicándoles con aire aburrido que continuaran su explicación. Mebuki suspiró:

- Además, como ya no mandabas cartas, queríamos ver cómo te encontrabas. Tenemos entendido que el trabajo de… ¿cómo era?... ¿Death Scythe? Es más complicado…

- No tenemos complicaciones, Maka y yo somos un excelente equipo.

Ambos asintieron lentamente.

- Así que… ¿esa chica es tu novia? – comenzó su madre.

Soul rodó sus ojos, no por la pregunta, sino porque sabía a donde llevaba.

- Sí.

- ¿Desde cuanto?

- Tres meses.

- Mh…

La guadaña juntó sus cejas.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

Mebuki fue clara.

- ¿Crees que está a la altura de la familia Evans?

Ahora fue el turno de arquear sus cejas.

- ¿Qué mierda somos? ¿La familia real? – se burló.

Eso era lo que más odiaba de su familia. Siempre tan correcta, creyéndose la mejor familia del estado, la más culta. Nada podía estar fuera de lugar, todo tenía que ser perfecto: perfecta apariencia, perfecta casa, perfecta familia con perfectos hijos.

Lástima que él había salido fallado.

- Sabes a qué nos referimos – intervino el padre – No preguntamos esto por maldad, sino porque tenemos una reputación que cuidar. Si esta chica no está a la altura de nuestro apellido, no podremos aceptarla dentro de nuestra familia.

Soul les mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa macabra.

- ¿Y creen que eso me interesa?

Los Evans se ofendieron.

El albino no tenía la obligación de explicarles nada pero sintió ganas de dejarlos de cara.

- Maka es la hija de la actual Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama. Fue la encargada de terminar con el Kishin Asura que, aunque ustedes ni estuvieron enterados, casi destruye la moral del mundo. Fue la técnico encargada de convertirme a mí en Death Scythe y nunca me abandonó en batalla ni afuera de ellas. Es la mejor alumna de la clase y – señaló con un movimiento de cabeza los enormes libreros que adornaban su living – todos aquellos libros son de ella. Los ha leído todos.

Elevó sus manos y comenzó a contar con los dedos:

- ¿Culta? Si. ¿Responsable? Si. ¿Digna? Totalmente. ¿Hermosa? Definitivamente. ¿Acaso necesitan más pruebas para ver si Maka "encajaría" en nuestra familia?

Ante el silencio de sus progenitores, Soul continuó:

- Más allá de todo esto, nunca la metería en nuestra familia si tuviera que vivir acorde a su estilo de vida. Si decidiera hacerla mi esposa, sería de esta manera, dentro de este departamento, con nuestros amigos "no cultos" y con nuestra felicidad de no tener que aparentar ser perfectos.

Tras esas palabras, los tres Evans mantuvieron un silencio tenso en donde solo se podía apreciar la determinación en los ojos de Soul. Finalmente, Haru suspiró.

- Parece que no has cambiado en nada.

Acto seguido, los tres sonrieron. Al parecer había entendido que podían meterse con él y con su actitud cool y rebelde todo lo que quisieran… pero con Maka no, con ella nunca.

**.**

**Wessssssssssaaaaa (? Ah, nada que ver (:**

**Awww, ¿me van a dejar reviews? ¿En serio? Son un amor (: **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	9. Indecente

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Indecente

- Sigo pensando que es extraño que dos personas que salen hace solo tres meses vivan juntos – comentó Mebuki, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás para que su esposo la ayude a colocarse su abrigo de piel.

- Mamá, hace 4 años que vivimos juntos – replicó Soul, harto de las acotaciones a lo largo de toda la noche - ¿Te vienes a quejar justo ahora?

- Bueno, supongo que no se le puede hacer nada – dijo la mujer, sonriéndole a Maka - ¡Querida, la cena estuvo fantástica! Tendrás que dejarme invitarlos a cenar mañana por la noche para devolver el favor.

- En absoluto – respondió Maka, retornándole una cálida sonrisa – Fue un gusto conocerlos.

- ¡El gusto fue nuestro, Maka! – corroboró Haru, colocándose el sombrero – Eres una jovencita muy agradable.

- Muchas gracias, pienso lo mismo de ustedes…

- Bueno, ya basta de miel – se quejó Soul, dirigiéndose a la puerta para acompañar a sus padres a la salida. Estaba harto y quería dormir. Solo quería que se fueran. – Nos veremos mañana o cuando sea, pero ya váyanse.

- Sigo preguntándome qué sucedió con los modales que te inculcamos – suspiró la mujer encaminándose hacia la salida – Adiós Maka-chan.

- Adiós, Haru-san, Mebuki-san.

La familia Evans se perdió por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida de su edificio mientras Maka comenzó a lavar las cosas utilizadas para la cena.

Minutos después escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba y Soul emitía un suspiro de agotamiento.

- Me enerva que sean tan densos – refunfuñó enojado.

- No son tan malos como creí que eran – comentó Maka sin quitar la atención de su actividad, de espaldas a él.

- No, son peor – Soul corrió una silla y se sentó – Mira que venir sin avisar y encima forzar la cerradura…

- Ya han pedido disculpas por eso – rió la chica.

- ¡Igual! ¿Quiénes se creen que son?

- Tus padres – respondió ella, terminando de lavar y secándose las manos con un repasador – Se preocupan por ti. Y, bueno… por ellos también…

Los ojos carmín de Soul se posaron en la espalda de su novia, interrogantes.

- Lo escuché.

El corazón de Soul dejó de latir por unos momentos.

- Escuché cómo te preguntaron sobre mí…

El albino se levantó de la silla lentamente.

-… y si era… digna de entrar a tu familia. – tiró el repasador sobre la mesada sin ningún cuidado. Acto seguido se giró para mirar a su novio y Soul pudo ver sus ojos levemente empañados en lágrimas.

Al muchacho se le encogió el corazón. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a abrazarla, Maka sonrió con amor.

- Y escuché cómo me defendiste.

Soul relajó su postura y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para ella.

- Oí cada palabra con claridad… y me sentí orgullosa de ser tuya.

Se acercaron al mismo tiempo y los brazos del hombre envolvieron el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, levantándolo del suelo.

- Te amo – le susurró Maka, en su oído – Gracias por defenderme.

- Te defendería toda la vida – la dejó nuevamente en el suelo y besó su frente – A parte, todo lo que dije es verdad. Eres super cool. ¡Y al final mis padres terminaron pensando lo mismo!

Albarn rió ante aquella declaración. Cuánta verdad había en ellas. Bastó solo una hora de charla entre sus padres y Maka para que quedaran encantados con la modestia, los modales y los conocimientos que la chica transmitía en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Se podía notar a la legua que ya no quedaba nada de la duda que los había invadido al verlos juntos: su hijo no podía estar en mejores manos.

- Terminó siendo un buen día – respondió la Albarn apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su chico.

- Fue un buen día… - sintió cómo Soul la tomó de la cintura y, en un rápido movimiento, la subió a la encimera de la cocina para posicionarse entre sus piernas - …y será una mejor noche aún – dictó antes de tomar la boca de Maka en un beso nada inocente que sus padres hubieran tachado de indecente.

Pero ¿Qué demonios? Las mejores cosas de la vida eran indecentes… y, al parecer, ellos también.

**.**

**Una (muy) pequeña continuación del capítulo anterior :)**

**Ahora sí, lo que algunos estaban esperando… tan ta ta tannn (? El lemmon :)**

**Próximamente, en los mejores capítulos (? Na, mentira, en el próximo capi :D**

**¿Review? ¿Tomates? ¿Gomitas de ositos?**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	10. Goteras

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Goteras

La primera vez que Soul y Maka hicieron el amor fue por culpa de unas goteras.

Afuera del departamento se estaba desatando una de las peores tormentas presenciada por Death City. O eso era lo que pensaba Soul, acostado a lo largo del sillón, con los audífonos puestos, escuchando jazz en un intento de apaciguar los truenos exteriores.

Miró su celular y vio un mensaje de Maka. "_En un rato estoy en casa :)"_

¿Acaso era loca? ¿Se vendría desde la casa de Tsubaki con una tormenta así?

Apagó la música y fue a calentar agua para el café. Era una noche ideal para tomar algo caliente en compañía de tu novia.

Veinte minutos después, la puerta del departamento se abrió y entró al mismo una Maka completamente empapada. Soul no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verla.

- ¿No habías llevado paraguas? – preguntó en medio de las carcajadas.

El rostro enojado de la ojiverde no cambió en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando le mostró su paraguas dado vuelta, a causa del viento seguramente. Soul se calmó y negó con la cabeza.

- Espera ahí…

Se dirigió con prisa al baño y buscó dos toallas. Cuando volvió, Maka ya se estaba deshaciendo las coletas que tanto la caracterizaban. Soul le echó la toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a revolver para secar sus cabellos.

- Será mejor que tomes una ducha si no quieres enfermarte.

Maka suspiró, en señal de derrota.

- ¿Sabes qué me vendría bien?

- Un café – respondió él, mostrándole sus dientes, socarronamente – El agua ya está caliente.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa cansada. Había que ver lo mucho que la conocía su novio.

Tras asegurarse que no iba a dejar un enchastre de agua en todo el departamento, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño para tomar una ducha caliente.

Veinte minutos después se sentía mucho mejor. Se envolvió en la bata y secó su cabello rápidamente. Fue hasta su habitación pero, al entrar, ahogó un suspiro.

Su cama estaba completamente mojada ¿La razón? Una gotera que caía exactamente sobre la misma. Bajó los hombros, furiosa. Ese maldito departamento…

Salió de su pieza y se dirigió a la de su novio. Abrió la puerta y vio como sucedía lo mismo en la de él, pero, a diferencia de la suya, el colchón no parecía muy mojado aún. Corrió hacia el baño y tomó un balde para colocarlo en donde caía la gotera, de esa manera no se mojaría cómo la suya.

Con pesar, caminó hacia la cocina en donde se sorprendió ver a Soul aplastado sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente la gotera que caía directamente al bol que había acomodado bajo la pequeña fuga.

- Oh no, ¿aquí también? – se molestó Maka.

Soul, quien no había notado su presencia, se giró.

- ¿Qué haces así? Cámbiate, te vas a resfriar – la retó.

- Ya voy, ya voy… solo venía a decirte que nuestros cuartos también tienen goteras.

- ¿Qué?

El albino se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el pasillo. Tras echar un vistazo en su habitación y ver el balde, suspiró con tranquilidad. Por lo menos podría correr un poco la cama y dormir en otro lado. Luego miró el de Maka y arqueó las cejas.

- Que desastre… - murmuró al ver el colchón completamente húmedo.

- Por suerte descubrí la tuya rápidamente – dijo Maka entrando después de él – Ya veré que hago, vete así me cambio.

- ¿Por qué debería irme? – quiso saber Soul, sonriendo de lado, apoyándose en la puerta.

- Ya idiota, que tengo frío – rió la chica, lanzándole la toalla que había usado para secar su cabello.

- Bueno, bueno, apúrate, el café se enfriará.

- En un segundo estoy – contestó, apresurándose para ponerse ropa encima. En pocos minutos ya estaba con Soul tirada en el sillón, buscando una película interesante en la televisión.

.

Maka terminó de recoger los platos de la cena y sintió vibrar su celular. El mensaje la hizo reír y se apresuró a contestar.

- Oye, ¿con quién te escribes tanto? Me pondré celoso – comentó Soul, obviamente en broma.

- Es Chrona. Le dije la situación de nuestra casa y se quejó de que ella no sabría cómo lidiar con algo así.

- Típico de Chrona.

- Le conté lo de mi colchón y me invitó a dormir con ella. Dijo que invitaría a las chicas y podríamos hacer una fiesta de dormir.

- Ah, como las nenas pequeñas – se burló el chico, apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

- Las nenas pequeñas no toman alcohol ni experimentan entre ellas – le respondió Maka, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Soul quedó con la boca abierta - ¡Solo bromeaba! – rió ella, quitándole importancia.

El arma expulsó el aire.

- Ya no hacemos eso – completó la chica terminando de lavar y volviendo la vista para reír ante el rostro perplejo de su novio. – Bueno, iré a preparar lo que llevaré.

Se perdió en su cuarto y Soul terminó de tomar el tercer café del día. Se estaba volviendo bastante adicto a esa porquería.

Después de lavar el pocillo, fue hasta su habitación y miró la situación con una mueca de molestia en su rostro. Si corría la cama hacia otro lado, el maldito sonido del agua cayendo al balde no lo dejaría dormir en toda la noche. La única opción que le quedaba era ir a dormir a otro lado. ¿El sofá? Nah, muy incómodo. ¿De alguno de sus idiotas amigos? No, ni hablar que saldría con esa tormenta.

Terminó por decidirse y comenzó a arrastrar el colchón hasta su living, el único lugar –además del baño- que no sufría de goteras. Lo tiró en el suelo e improvisó una cama colocando sábanas y frazadas sobre el mismo.

Miró el reloj, las 11.30. ¿Maka se iría sola en medio de esa tormenta hacia la casa de Chrona? No lo terminaba de convencer.

Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón y se acostó debajo de las frazadas. A continuación, se escuchó un trueno fuera y la luz se cortó.

Soul se estiró a lo ancho.

- Perfecto. Era lo que faltaba.

Maka salió de su habitación con el bolso preparado.

- Soul, ¿habrá saltado la térmica o se cortó la…? ¿Qué haces ahí?

El chico la miró como si no fuera la mejor alumna de Shibusen.

- Dormir, dah. Si me quedo en mi habitación, el maldito sonido del agua cayendo no me dejará dormir.

Albarn se mantuvo mirando a su chico por unos momentos y luego paseó la vista por el apartamento apenas iluminado por la luz de la calle a través de la cortina. Terminó por volver a sonreír y sujetar su bolso y celular para volver a su cuarto.

- Habrá olvidado algo… - murmuró Soul, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el sonido de la lluvia.

La paz que lo inundaba en eso momentos era increíble. No podía entender cómo a Maka no le gustaban la lluvia ni los truenos, dormir con lluvia era uno de los más grandes pequeños placeres de la vida.

- Em… ¿hay lugar para otro?

La voz de su técnico lo hizo abrir los ojos. Su novia estaba parada al lado del colchón, con el pijama puesto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Tú no tenías una noche de toqueteo con tus amigas? – le preguntó, sonriendo de costado. Ella soltó una risa melodiosa.

- Bueno, sí, pero luego te vi allí acostado y pensé: "es como cuando fuimos de campamento"

Soul echó una carcajada al aire.

- La pasamos genial. – comentó al aire.

Compartieron una mirada de complicidad, una más de las tantas que habían mantenido en toda su relación como amigos, compañeros y novios.

El peliblanco abrió su frazada, en una clara invitación de que se acostara con él. Maka sonrió y se posicionó a su lado, abrazándose inmediatamente a su cuerpo.

- Estás fría… - se quejó Soul, abrazándola a su vez. Enredaron sus piernas y se acomodaron mejor.

- Caliéntame.

Y esas palabras, dichas con ese susurro tan apenado, activaron algo en Soul.

Lentamente, llevó sus dedos a su mentón y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos. Los ojos de Soul eran tan penetrantes que lograron que Maka se sonrojara a más no poder.

- Tus deseos son órdenes – murmuró con satisfacción, antes de arremeter contra sus labios en un beso nada delicado, uno que Maka no tardó en corresponder.

Los movimientos de ambos eran algo torpes y no los podían culpar, sabían lo que iba a suceder. Era la primera vez. Estaban nerviosos. Pero, más allá de todo, excitados.

Con un movimiento rápido, Soul colocó a Maka sobre él, con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin separarse de sus labios ni por un segundo. Se incorporó en el colchón y terminaron sentados, acariciándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Y, con la tormenta de afuera, dudaban que lo hubiera.

Comenzó a rozar la fina cintura de su técnica y la escuchó suspirar ante el contacto. Sonrió contra su boca. Le fascinaba la idea de causar mil y una sensaciones en su novia y eso era exactamente lo que buscaba hacer.

Con ayuda de sus manos, subió de a poco la diminuta remera verde manzana que Maka usaba de pijama y la arrojó lejos de ellos. Por unos segundos, se dedicó a mirarla. Era perfecta. Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser la chica-pecho plano y, por ende, había dejado de ser la niña que era para convertirse en la irresistible mujer que veía delante de él.

- Han crecido… - murmuró altaneramente, mirando sus pechos. El rostro de Maka inmediatamente adquirió un color rojo y se tapó con sus brazos.

- Eres un idiota…

- No te cubras… - le pidió, tomando sus muñecas y alejándolas.

- Soul, esto es algo vergonzoso… - se quejó al ver cómo se la quedaba mirando sin escrúpulos.

- Oh, amor, lo "vergonzoso" está por venir – le dijo, guiando sus manos para que sujetaran su cuello al momento en que se inclinaba para tomar el pecho derecho con su boca.

- ¡S-Soul! – la había tomado desprevenida pero eso no hizo que lo alejara, sino que lo acercó más con las manos que él se había encargado de posicionar.

El albino besó por un largo tiempo cada uno de los pechos de Maka, deshaciéndose en deseo al escuchar los suspiros que su novia emitía cada vez que su lengua rozaba su piel.

Al sentirse satisfecho, subió con un camino de besos húmedos por el pecho hasta la clavícula, el cuello, en donde se encargó de hacerle una marca notoria y, por último, hasta sus labios, que devoró nuevamente.

El ambiente se volvía cada vez más caliente a pesar que afuera hicieran menos de 5 grados.

Impaciente, Maka movió su cadera sobre la entrepierna logrando que un gruñido escapara de entre sus dientes afilados. La Albarn se sorprendió por haber sido ella la causante de ese sonido tan atrayente, por lo que continuó moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás, realizando círculos. ¿Era su turno de tomar las riendas? Despegó su boca de la de Soul y trazó un camino de besos hasta su lóbulo, el cual tomó, saboreó y mordió por un largo tiempo. Al encontrarse en esa posición y con ese movimiento, se hizo más fácil el acceso a los gemidos de Soul, eran como música para sus oídos.

- Maka… - gruñó Soul, de pronto, sujetándola por la cintura y girándola con un movimiento rápido, para ubicarla bajo él. El cambio sorprendió a la chica, quien no entendió qué quería hacer.

- ¿Así que te gusta ser mala? – le preguntó contra su oído, al tiempo que se acostaba a su lado. Ante la confusión de Maka, aprovechó para bajarle lentamente los pantalones del pijama y la ropa interior.

Al sentir ello, el rostro de Maka comenzó a arder. Ya no de vergüenza, sino de satisfacción y deseo.

- Yo también puedo ser malo… - continuó susurrándole al oído mientras subía su mano por la pierna de su chica – Ser malo es cool… - pasó sus dedos por la cara interna del muslo y Maka pasó saliva - ¿Ves?

- ¡Argh!

Había llegado a la zona más privada de Maka. Aquella que hacía mucho tiempo soñaba con tener. Empezó a acariciarla ante los quejidos de su técnica, aunque no eran quejidos de dolor, sino todo lo contrario.

Al sentir esos dedos llegar a su zona más sensible, la Albarn se revolvió contra el cuerpo del arma. Era un sentimiento algo incómodo y a la vez perfecto.

Con la mano libre, Soul la hizo mirarlo y la besó otra vez. En medio del contacto, Maka sintió como un dedo se deslizaba dentro de ella. Se revolvió nuevamente, apretándose contra Soul. Era una sensación… extraña. No podía decir más.

Inmediatamente supo que no quería que Soul se guardara toda la diversión para él solo. Porque verla en ese estado seguro lo tenía entretenido. Es por eso que, con su mano derecha, paseó por la anatomía de su novio hasta llegar a sus bóxers. Al sentir aquello, Soul abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Maka iba a…?

- Ahh… - sí, lo hizo. Había metido su mano y sujetado su miembro, ya firme, entre sus dedos. Ayudándose con la otra mano, bajó la única prenda que le quedaba a su chico, ya que le estaba dificultando la tarea. Tras deshacerse de ella, encerró sus dedos alrededor de su intimidad y lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Y fue el momento de Soul de estremecerse.

Aunque las cosas no iban a quedar así.

Cuando sintió el segundo dedo ingresar a su interior, sí separo sus labios de los de su novio para ahogar un gemido, y escondió su rostro en su cuello, removiéndose entre sus brazos. Continuaron dándose placer por unos segundos más, compartiendo aquel momento que nunca habían tenido.

Justo antes de volverse loco, Soul gruñó contra su cabello y quitó los dedos de su interior. Quitando las manos de Maka, se posicionó entre sus piernas en un rápido movimiento. La miró a los ojos y ella volvió a enrojecer. Soul pensó que no podía ser más hermosa.

Tomó la mano derecha de ella y la guió hasta su cuello, mientras que con la otra sujetó la izquierda en un agarre lleno de cariño y decisión. Miró sus ojos, pidiendo por aprobación, respuesta que no tardó en llegar a modo de beso.

Con su mano libre, acomodó una pierna de Maka alrededor de su cadera y luego sujetó su cintura.

Al sentir que Soul se adentraba a ella, aguantó el aire y se aferró aún más a su cuello, profundizando el beso.

Por su parte, el albino dudaba de cómo hacerlo. Sabía que era virgen y que le dolería, pero quería reducir el malestar lo menor posible ¿Cómo?

Sin saber muy bien cuál sería el resultando, apretó aún más la mano de Maka y entró de una sola estocada dentro de ella. El grito de dolor fue acallado por los labios de Soul. El arma no dejó de besarla en ningún momento y se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, intentando calmar la respiración de su novia.

Se separaron y Soul la miró, preocupado.

- Tranquila… - le dijo con ternura, besando su rostro – Pasará pronto…

Maka asintió, intentando contener su dolor. Demonios, ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que dolería _así_ de mucho? Estaba enterada que sería incómodo pero no a tal punto. Demonios, demonios, demonios…

Pero estaba conectada con Soul. En ese preciso momento, ambos eran uno solo. El solo pensamiento la llenó de emoción.

Movió un poco su cadera, sin dejar de sentir esa molesta punzada, indicándole a Soul que podía continuar.

El albino no estuvo muy seguro, todavía había vestigios de dolor en el rostro que tenía debajo de él, pero si no se movía no irían hacia ningún lado. Empezó a moverse lentamente, provocando un gemido de incomodidad en Maka, quien de inmediato se mordió los labios. Ya pasaría, ya pasaría…

Y, en efecto, en unos segundos, el dolor se transformó en una sensación distinta. No sabía cómo describirla, era como… ¿Como cuando algo te duele pero, a la vez, te hace sentir bien? Algo así. Por el momento, no se preocupó por buscarle explicación, sino que se dedicó a enredar las piernas en la cadera de Soul para aumentar la cercanía.

Al ver la indirecta, el albino sonrió. Los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y rápidos, al igual que los suspiros de ambos. Estaban envueltos en un vaivén que despertaba la más hermosa locura que podrían haber sentido en su vida.

Soul colocó su frente contra el hombro de Maka y llevó un ritmo continuo, llegando a lo profundo de su novia, disfrutando de sus caricias y gemidos desesperados. Ninguno sabía que podía existir esa clase de placer.

- ¡Soul! ¡Ah!

El chico sonrió contra su piel. Así que allí estaba: el punto central de Maka. Hizo énfasis en aquel lugar, maravillándose de los sonidos expulsados por los labios de la chica, quien a diferencia del principio, ya no los contenía.

- Maka… ya… argh…

No dijo nada más pero su compañera lo entendió. Después de todo, se conocían muy bien.

Tomó el rostro de Soul y volvió a besarlo, acercándose aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el momento estaba cerca.

- S-Soul… c-casi…

El Evans no pudo evitar sonreír. Pensar que era su primera vez y tendrían el privilegio de terminar juntos. Maka nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Tras unas estocadas más, sintió cómo su vista se nublaba y su cuerpo se entumecía por completo, para luego pasar a sentirlo liviano. Maka ahogó un suspiro en su boca mientras su cabeza caía sobre la almohada, perlada por el sudor. Luego de dos embestidas más, Soul se derramó dentro de ella, disfrutando la dulce sensación de saber que al fin Maka era de él en todos los sentidos.

Cayó sobre la chica, respirando entrecortadamente. Aún así, sus manos de mantenían unidas.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos para mirarlo al mismo tiempo en que Soul levantaba su cabeza. Observaron el rostro cansado y feliz del otro y se sonrieron con adoración.

- Te amo – le dijo Maka, acariciando sus cabellos, pegados a su frente por el sudor.

- Yo te amo a ti – respondió Soul, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa sincera.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso que duró varios segundos. Al separarse, Soul salió de ella con cuidado y se ubicó a su lado. Seguidamente, Maka se acurrucó contra su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Lo siento… si dolió… - se disculpó él, aún con cierta preocupación en sus ojos carmín. Ella le quitó importancia negando con la cabeza.

- Fue maravilloso. – respondió, sintiendo como la frazada los tapaba mejor.

No necesitaron más palabras. Cerraron los ojos y no tardaron en dormirse: Soul por las caricias y el aliento de Maka sobre su cuello, y Maka por los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban y el melódico latido del corazón de Soul.

Una noche con goteras… perfecta.

**.**

**Ejem, ejem :$ review?**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	11. Celos simétricos

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Celos simétricos

- Maldición – se quejó Soul por quinta vez, suspirando otra vez.

Maka, a su lado, lo volvió a ver y rió levemente.

- Quejándote no lograras nada…

- ¡Pero no puede hacer tanto calor! ¡No puede!

Esa era la cuestión. Eran vacaciones de verano. Las misiones se habían reducido a la mitad mientras que el tiempo libre había aumentado. Así también, la temperatura. Si había algo que Soul odiaba era el calor. Y ese día… ¡sí que hacía calor!

Era por eso que Maka y él habían corrido la mesa de té y se habían tirado en el suelo frío bajo el ventilador de techo. No tenían ganas de hacer nada, ese calor les quitaba las ganas de vivir.

- No sé que haces así todavía – murmuró Soul, haciéndose viento con una revista.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Él señaló su propio pecho descubierto para luego señalar el conjunto de short y remera que Maka estaba usando.

- ¿Que haces que todavía no tienes un bikini puesto o algo así? ¡Hace el calor de tu vida! Y no me salgas con que te da vergüenza, como si nunca te hubiese visto desnuda…

La chica enrojeció y le regaló un golpe no muy fuerte. Soul rió.

- No, en serio, me das calor de solo verte, ponte otra cosa.

Bueno, era verdad que tenía calor. Y aquella _cosa_ ya había cicatrizado lo suficiente. Se paró ante la mirada de su novio.

- Bien, me voy a poner la parte de arriba del bikini.

El arma levantó el torso y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Reconociendo el mensaje subliminal, Maka se giró y le dedicó una mirada cansada.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Con este calor?

Soul torció el gesto luego de pensarlo dos segundos.

- Sí, tienes razón – se acostó nuevamente en el piso.

Maka desapareció por el pasillo hasta su habitación y no volvió hasta diez minutos después. Cuando apareció otra vez frente a Soul portaba la parte de arriba de un bikini verde, el cual combinaba con sus hermosos ojos.

Soul le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

- Siguen sin crecer – se burló, aunque realmente no pensaba eso. Su chica solo le sacó la lengua.

- Tengo algo que mostrarte – sonrió Maka, emocionándose de pronto.

El Evans solo mantuvo la mirada, dándole a entender que continuara. La Albarn se mordió su labio inferior y sin borrar la sonrisa pícara, se giró dándole la espalda a Soul.

Los rubíes se abrieron de par en par y se levantó bruscamente del piso para poder apreciar mejor la espalda de Maka. Eso era… por Dios.

- Soul – lo llamó ella, al ver que no acotaba nada. Se giró para ver la expresión de su novio y lo encontró con la boca abierta – Di algo, por favor…

- Cool… - murmuró él, en respuesta, elevando una mano para tocar el accesorio.

Nunca había visto uno en persona. Solo en fotos de internet. Y es que en la espalda baja de Maka se podía ver una cinta color roja pasando por seis aros acomodados estratégicamente, formando un, comúnmente llamado, piercing de corset.

Había cicatrizado perfectamente, se preguntaba en qué momento se lo había hecho si ellos siempre estaban de misión. A parte, ella y Soul tenían una vida sexual bastante… activa, por decirlo de alguna forma, Él lo hubiera notado.

- Lo hice hace una semana – dijo Maka, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su arma – Luego de que volviéramos de esa misión en Austria. Vi a una chica allí con uno y me gustó.

- Esto es tan cool – comentó Soul, tocando la cinta con cuidado - ¿Duele?

Maka negó con la cabeza.

- La chica que me lo hizo me dijo que tardaría un mes en cicatrizar pero cuando salí del lugar fui a la casa de Kim y le pedí que me hiciera sanar más rápido. Y aquí estoy, perfectamente – rió la chica.

- Astuta – dijo Soul, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, sin importarle que hiciera calor – Si no sientes ninguna molestia, ¿Qué te parece si…?

El teléfono interrumpió su declaración. Maka le sonrió en señal de disculpa y caminó a atender.

- ¿Hola?

- _¡Fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

La ojiverde alejó el auricular de su oído al escuchar la voz estridente de Patty.

- ¿Patty?

- _¡Dame eso!_ – Se oyó del otro lado, y a continuación la melodiosa voz de Death the Kid tomó el mando -_ ¿Hola? _

- Hola Kid.

- _Hola Maka._ _¿Están Soul y tú libres esta tarde?_

- Si, no tenemos planes.

- _Bien, Liz está organizando una fiesta en la piscina. Vengan a mi casa a las 4 de la tarde._

- Entendido. Gracias Kid.

- _De nada. Nos vemos._

Se escuchó un nuevo grito de "Fiestaaaaa" y se cortó la comunicación. Volvió la mirada para encarar el rostro interrogante de Soul.

- Nos vamos de fiesta – le sonrió antes de correr y colgarse de su cuerpo.

.

- ¡No se como lidiar con los bikinis!

Maka sintió una gota al estilo anime caer por su sien mientras veían como Kid intentaba convencer a su novia de sacarse el típico vestido que siempre tenía y mostrarles a todos el bikini que le había regalo el día que habían cumplido 6 meses. Pero obviamente, la tímida y reservada Chrona se negaba a mostrar su cuerpo a otro que no sea su novio en situaciones íntimas.

Black Star ya estaba haciendo saltos elaborados, gritando a viva voz que ningún mortal podía igualar su divinidad en cuestiones saltos ornamentales. Ninguno sabía que su amigo con complejo de Dios conocía siquiera esa palabra.

Liz y Tsubaki se habían acostado al lado de la piscina, sobre las reposeras, intentando broncearse, aprovechando que el sol se les reía como nunca antes. Claro, con ese calor… Maka no entendía cómo podían prestarse para asarse voluntariamente.

Soul se quitó la camisa y tiró su bolso al suelo. No esperó ni un segundo para lanzarse sobre Black Star en el agua y comenzar a hundirlo en broma. Al ver esto, Patty apareció desde dentro de la mansión y se lanzó a ayudar a Soul en su tarea. Definitivamente, esos tres eran la combinación del desastre.

La técnico bajó el bolso y se fue a sentar al lado de Tsubaki.

- ¿Tomarás sol, Maka? – le preguntó Liz sorprendida, bajándose sus lentes de sol.

- Ni hablar, solo me ataré el cabello – respondió levantando su pelo en una cola alta. Acto seguido, se quitó la remera y el short, quedando en bikini. Buscó el bloqueador y puso un poco en su mano.

- ¡WOW!

Todos voltearon a ver a Kid, quien se había despegado de Chrona y mantenía los ojos fijos en un punto determinado. Punto que, casualmente, era Maka.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Liz.

- Perfección simétrica – murmuró el chico acercándose a Maka y tomándola de la cadera para ponerla de pie y admirar mejor el adorno de su espalda - ¡Maka, ¿Qué es esta obra maestra de la simetría?!

- Es un piercing de corset – respondió la chica, sintiendo una incomodidad repentina al ver como todos sus amigos –inclusive la tímida Chrona- se acercaban para ver mejor su espalda.

- Guau, Maka, ¿no duele? – quiso saber Tsubaki, preocupada. Tenía pinta de hacer mucho daño.

- Kim ayudó a que se curara rápido, así que no duele.

- Mira qué simetría – comenzó Kid sin despegar sus ojos de él – Exactamente ubicado en el centro de la espalda, con un espacio perfectamente calculado, en una alineación envidiable… ¡es una perfección de la simetría!

Desde el borde de la piscina, el albino chasqueó su lengua.

- ¡Oye Kid! – le gritó, llamando la atención de todos. - ¡Quita tus manos de la cintura de mi novia en este preciso momento!

Al escuchar aquello, Maka enrojeció al notar qué tan cerca estaba del cuerpo de su amigo Shinigami y puso distancia alejándose. Kid, al notar que la "perfección simétrica" se alejaba de sus manos, hizo un ademán de volver a sujetarla con un puchero de frustración en su rostro.

- ¡Kid! – volvió a gritar Soul, comenzando a perder la paciencia, al ver cómo intentaba sujetar la cintura de Maka nuevamente. Todos rieron ante su actitud posesiva y se dispusieron a volver a sus cosas.

Una hora después, el humor de Soul había empeorado notablemente. Aceptó el helado que Maka le ofrecía y miró sobre el hombro de ella cómo Kid mantenía la vista posada en la espalda de su novia con una sonrisa de fascinación y los ojitos brillándole de la emoción.

Al ver a donde se dirigía la mirada de su arma, Maka torció el gesto.

- Déjalo Soul. Sabes la fijación que tiene con la simetría…

- Pero no por eso tiene que estar viéndote el trasero toda la tarde.

El rostro de Maka se encendió.

- ¡No está mirándome el trasero!

- La espalda, es lo mismo…

Se sentó en la silla y resopló. Con los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados, Maka pensó que su arma se veía adorable. Sorprendiéndolo, se sentó en sus piernas y encerró su cuello con sus brazos.

- No estés celoso – canturreó mientras sonreía, jugueteando con los cabellos blancos – Sabes que, por más tiempo que Kid o cualquiera me mire, ya tengo dueño.

Soul le mostró su peculiar dentadura antes de tomar sus labios en un beso nada inocente, que encendió las mejillas de Maka al estar frente a sus amigos.

Al separarse, el chico rió al ver el rostro de bochorno de su chica.

- Tonto posesivo – le susurró antes de acostarse sobre su hombro, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Dos semanas después, el calor no había cambiado ni el odio de Soul hacia el mismo había disminuido.

La escena se daba, otra vez, en el departamento que compartían, con ambos tirados en el suelo, quejándose por el calor. Y Soul, nuevamente miró a su novia vestida con remera y shorts. Como si pudiera entender lo que la mirada de Soul significada, Maka rió y se levantó.

-Vale, "te da calor mirarme así", me iré a poner otra cosa.

Soul le agradeció con la mirada y se volvió a acostar, maldiciendo el calor, mentalmente.

- ¿Soul?

- ¿Mh?

Maka había vuelto pero no se había quitado su ropa.

- ¿Recuerdas lo celoso que te pusiste cuando Kid me miró toda aquella tarde?

El albino chaqueó la lengua.

- ¿Aquella tarde? ¡Estuvo toda la semana pidiéndote que te saques la remera para ver "la perfección simétrica"!

La muchacha rió y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Al tenerlo frente a ella con un rostro de no entender, continuó:

- Hice algo al respecto. Algo para que no siguiera mirando.

Al ver que su novio seguía sin comprender, Maka sonrió y se giró para darle la espalda, comenzando a levantarse la remera.

Se la quitó por completo y la tiró al suelo para después tomar su pelo y moverlo hacia delante de sus hombros en un movimiento delicado. Giró su rostro para ver la expresión de perplejidad que presentaba Soul, y se remojó los labios.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?

La respuesta tardó unos momentos en llegar.

- Pienso que estás loca y que te amo más que nada en esta vida. – respondió antes de abrazarla y besar la piel de su cuello.

El piercing había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar, se extendía por toda la espalda de Maka un tatuaje hermoso, representando a la perfección su forma de arma, de guadaña. Su forma de Death Scythe estaría grabada en la piel de Maka para toda la vida. Casi podía sentir escalofríos de la emoción.

- ¿Cómo haré para devolverte un gesto así? – preguntó Soul en voz baja, más para él mismo que para su acompañante.

Sin importarle estar sin corpiño, la chica se giró y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

- Tú… no tienes que devolver nada – murmuró antes de posar sus manos sobre la cicatriz que Chrona le había hecho en su momento. Al entender la expresión de Soul, inmediatamente continuó hablando – No lo hice porque sentía que te debía algo… lo hice porque te amo, y te llevaré conmigo siempre.

"_Hay que ver cómo me conoce esta chica_" pensó Soul, acariciándole el cabello.

- Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

- Lo se, boba, también te amo.

Al final del día, ambos se encontraban aún más enamorados que al principio del mismo y más felices que antes. Al parecer, había sido una buena elección tatuarse a su arma…

- ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ CON LA PERFECCIÓN SIMÉTRICA!?

… bueno, había algunos que podían no estar felices con la noticia.

**.**

**Hola :D ¿Les gustó este pequeño? Si es así, déjenme su comentario :) Si quieren, pueden poner en Google Imágenes "piercing de corset", ¡hay un montón de imágenes! :D**

**Si quieres que escriba sobre algo en particular, también díganmelo en un review :D**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	12. Lo peor que podía pasar

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Lo peor que podía pasar

Al ver que todos estaban alzando las manos para comenzar a aplaudir y cantar esa canción del demonio, Soul levantó sus brazos, frenándolos antes de que comenzaran:

- ¡Odio la canción del feliz cumpleaños, no puede haber canción más tonta!

- ¡Maka-chop!

- ¡Hey, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala onda? ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

- ¡Justamente porque es mi cumpleaños, no quiero que me canten esa canción! ¡Complázcanme!

Maka giró el rostro. No había caso con ese chico. Sabía que su arma odiaba su cumpleaños, pero no por eso tenía que tener tan mal humor.

- Bueno, bueno, si Soul no quiere que le cantemos, no le cantamos – calmó Tsubaki.

- ¡Tendría que sentirse orgulloso de que tal Dios haya venido a su cumpleaños!

- Maldito asimétrico ruidoso…

- S-Soul, ¿por qué no te gusta que te canten el feliz cumpleaños? – quiso saber Chrona, captando la atención de todos.

- Etto, veamos… - el albino hizo memoria por unos segundos, llevándose la mano a su mentón. – No lo recuerdo.

La Albarn suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya que no te gusta que te canten, ¿pasamos a apagar las velas?

- Me parece bien.

Maka desapareció por la puerta de su cocina y volvió con un pastel decorado con colores rojos y blancos, los colores que le recordaban a su arma por motivos obvios.

Prendieron las velas y otra vez amagaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños, pero rieron ante la mirada de advertencia de Soul. En cambio del cantito, Patty comenzó a gritar y aplaudir, sin decir nada en concreto. Black Star rió y la acompañó haciendo ruido; pronto, todos estaban gritando incoherencias en vez de cantar el típico "feliz cumpleaños". A Soul le encantó.

Apagó las velas y Maka se acercó para darle un beso y abrazarlo. En sus ojos se podía ver lo feliz que era al pasar su primer cumpleaños con Maka como su novia.

- ¡No se pongan a derrochar miel y alimenten a su Dios! – exclamó Black Star al notar que Soul abrazaba a Maka con la intención de seguir la sesión de besos.

- Hay que ver lo corta-mambo que eres – se quejó Liz, golpeándolo levemente.

Acompañados de risas, Tsubaki cortó el pastel y lo repartió entre todos, y entre carcajadas, gritos, golpes y cantos burlones a Soul, la tarde se les pasó volando.

Eran las 8 de la tarde cuando todos se fueron. Quedaron que en dos horas más se volverían a reunir ahí para salir a festejar al boliche los 17 años de la Death Scythe.

Maka se encontraba levantando todas las cosas que habían ensuciado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había sido una tarde magnífica. El recuerdo de Soul molestándose por una simple canción aún le causaba gracia.

- ¿De qué se ríe mi novia? – preguntó Soul, apareciendo por atrás, sujetándola de la cintura.

- De ti – respondió ella, girándose en sus brazos.

- ¿Así que soy gracioso?

- Muy – le pasó los brazos por el cuello y jugó con sus cabellos, algo que ya se había convertido en una obsesión.

- Me alegro ser tu objeto de risa – comentó él, con falso enojo.

Maka rió y lo atrajo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Maka, me lo has dicho cerca de 21 veces…

- ¡Nunca es suficiente!

Soul recorrió la piel de su cuello con su nariz y una sonrisa.

- ¿A que hora vuelven los chicos? – preguntó, deteniéndose para morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Maka.

- En dos horas – contestó la chica, estremeciéndose por el contacto.

- Bien – en un movimiento rápido, Soul la subió a la mesa, la acostó y se posicionó sobre ella – Tiempo suficiente…

La besó con pasión, como siempre hacían antes de comenzar a intimar, algo muy común entre ellos últimamente.

- S-Soul… - murmuró la ojiverde, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer - ¿E-en… en la mesa?

- No hay problema – dijo él, mientras repartía una serie de besos húmedos por su clavícula. – ¿Por qué no hacer el amor sobre la mesa si a veces comemos sobre la cama?

Maka no tuvo tiempo de reír por la ocurrencia antes de que Soul le desabrochara la blusa y le besara los pechos. Eso mató cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de su boca que no fueran suspiros.

Sujetó el rostro de Soul para levantarlo y atacar sus labios, asegurándose que su boca se mantendría ocupada mientras sus propias manos se movían expertas para sacarle la camisa a su novio. Al lograr su cometido, el propio Soul la tiró al suelo e hizo lo mismo con la prenda de Maka. Ahora tenía acceso ilimitado a la piel de su novia. Bueno, casi ilimitado. Ese maldito corpiño aún se interponía.

En una caricia lenta, llevó su mano hasta la espalda de su técnico y sonrió contra sus labios al sentir el broche desprenderse. Oh, sí, acceso ilimitado…

- **¡SOUL EATER!**

Ambos muchachos se separaron violentamente, asustados. **MUY** asustados. Y era porque ambos conocían esa voz. La conocían _perfectamente_.

Llevaron su mirada aterrada hacia la puerta abierta del departamento. En el umbral, se alzaba el cuerpo tembloroso de la Death Scythe actual de Shinigami-sama, más comúnmente llamado Spirit Albarn. Un aura oscura se había apoderado de su alma, logrando que se viera extremadamente terrorífica. Ninguno de los dos podía ver sus ojos, estaban tapados por los cabellos rojo fuego, aunque sabían que debían estar brillando, clamando por venganza. Venganza contra aquel idiota que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima a su querida e inocente angelito.

Soul y Maka se levantaron de un salto y el arma abrazó a su técnico para que Spirit no viera el cuerpo semi-desnudo de su hija. Aunque era bastante tarde para ocultar eso. O para intentar buscar una excusa con la que salvar su vida.

- Soy muy joven para morir – murmuró Soul, sintiendo –por primera vez- miedo de su suegro – Maka, tienes que saber que te amo – le dijo, sintiendo que la presencia de Spirit se acercaba a ellos con pasos lentos.

La ojiverde no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con un robótico movimiento de su pálido rostro. Eso era lo peor que les podía pasar…

**- ¡TE MATARÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! **

Cuando sus amigos volvieron dos horas después, encontraron a Maka en pijama, con el celular en su mano y una expresión de preocupación extrema.

- Maka, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque estas en pijama?... ¿Dónde está Soul?

- No tengo idea – respondió, sin perder la palidez en su rostro – Mi padre salió a correrlo por todo Death City luego de encontrarnos a punto de hacer el amor.

Cinco pares de ojos se abrieron del horror y todos pasaron saliva.

Pobre Soul. Si Spirit lo atrapaba, moriría el día de su cumpleaños.

_Corre Soul, corre_.

**.**

**¡Así que corre, corre, corre, Soul! XD**

**En uno de sus reviews, Tsuki.1416 me dio la idea de hacer un capítulo en donde Spirit los descubra en el acto XD No fue en el acto, pero sí cerca de él :P**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado (:**

**Les comento que pronto voy a empezar con un fic más largo de Soul Eater. La pareja principal seguirán siendo Soul y Maka pero ambos se verán inmersos en otra situación un poco más… compleja. (Chan channnn) ¡Misterio!**

**¿Me dejan un review? Argh, si son más buenos ustedes :D**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	13. Cómo consolar

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Cómo consolar

- Oye…

- …

- Maka.

- …

Soul sujetó los hombros de su novia y giró su cuerpo, obligándola a mirarlo. Al hacer esto, Maka pareció salir del trance en el cual estaba inmersa y regresó a la conciencia.

- Disculpa, ¿Qué?

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si.

El albino no se comió esa.

La actitud de su chica no terminaba de cerrarle. Hacía algunos días que la veía dispersa, callada, pensativa. No tenía ni idea qué podía estar pasándole y cuando le preguntaba, lo único que hacía era evadirle las respuestas.

No iba a negar que Maka tuviera esa fase dentro de ella. Había días en donde solo se acostaba y leía sin hablar ni precisar la atención de Soul ni de nadie. Pero esa actitud nunca se había mantenido por tanto tiempo.

- Hace días que me vienes diciendo que estas bien cuando, obviamente, no lo estás.

Maka suspiró y desvió la mirada al otro lado de la habitación.

- Sí lo estoy.

- No seas testaruda.

- ¡No lo soy!

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Por qué me niegas algo que estoy viendo?

- ¡Piensas que estás viéndolo pero no es así!

- ¡No me vengas con eso porque estoy seguro que tú no eres así!

La expresión de ella cambió al escucharlo.

- ¿Por qué estamos peleando? No me gusta.

Soul suspiró al oír aquello y se estiró para abrazarla. La película había pasado a un cuarto plano desde el momento en que había sentido la onda de alma de Maka desestabilizarse por décima vez en el día.

- Solo estoy preocupado… - explicó, acariciando sus cabellos.

- No lo estés – le pidió ella, con voz calmada, devolviéndole el abrazo – Si algo me llegara a pasar, eres la primera persona con la que contaría para decirle mi problemas.

- Lo se, lo se… pero… - _pero aún siento que me estás ocultando algo_.

- ¿Pero?

- Nada, olvídalo. Mejor vayamos a dormir.

Albarn asintió y se levantó del sillón que los había acogido desde tempranas horas de la tarde.

- ¿Te molesta si hoy duermo sola?

Soul levantó una ceja. Eso sí que lo había sorprendido. Desde que habían comenzado su relación, habían cambiado la cama de una plaza de Soul por una de dos, para dormir juntos y estar más cómodos. "_Somos una pareja, debemos dormir juntos_" le había dicho Maka, acompañada de una sonrisa enorme y un pronunciado sonrojo, aquella mañana de Abril en donde se decidieron a cambiar el mueble.

Los rubíes la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Había algo que, simplemente, no se veía bien. Se veía demasiado frágil. Aún así, sintió que debía darle espacio.

- No hay problema.

Maka asintió y se inclinó para regalarle un breve beso.

- Que descanses, Soul.

- Que descanses, Maka.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y volvió a mirar la pantalla, ahora negra, del televisor.

¿Qué demonios sucedía allí?

.

- ¿Maka?

Tocó su puerta dos veces más y, al no obtener respuestas, se adentró en el cuarto. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que la habitación todavía estaba a oscuras. Su novia aún descansaba bajo las sábanas, de espaldas a la puerta.

Se sentó en el borde del colchón y acarició su cabello, procurando despertarla con ese simple movimiento.

La muchacha se removió en el lugar y giró levemente su cuerpo para averiguar de dónde provenía la caricia. ¿De donde más vendría? De su querido Soul.

- Buenos días – le dijo, tallando sus ojos para despertar. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 10.30.

Maka suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Gracias al cielo que es sábado…

- Nunca despiertas tan tarde – comentó el Albino.

Las esmeraldas se encontraron con los rubís y, calmadamente, se cerraron otra vez.

- Me duele la cabeza… - se excusó.

Soul juntó sus cejas. ¿Le dolía la cabeza? Hizo memoria y recordó las otras veces que Maka le había dicho eso al despertar. No era una persona que se enfermara con facilidad; seguramente, su dolor de cabeza se debía a otra cosa.

- Podría dormir todo el día – dijo la técnico, llevando su mano al rostro de su novio.

El chico le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

- Hagámoslo – respondió, levantando la sábana y acomodándose debajo.

- Estas loco – rió Maka pero sin oponerse. Por el contrario, se aferró a su camisa y acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Soul, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Él besó su frente. Creía saber qué le sucedía.

.

- Soul, ¿hay algún problema con que duerma sola hoy también?

La miró desde el sofá. Ella estaba terminando de lavar los platos. Ni siquiera se había dado vuelta para preguntarle aquello.

- Sí, lo hay.

La respuesta tomó desprevenida a Maka, quien se dio vuelta con una expresión sorprendida, aún sujetando un plato y el repasador.

- ¿Perdón?

- Hoy quiero dormir contigo, ya van tres noches separados.

- ¿No puedes vivir sin mí, Eater? – se burló la chica, dejando el trapo sobre la mesada.

- Sabes que no – rió el chico – No me hagas decir cursilerías. El caso es que no dormiremos separados hoy.

Maka pareció evaluar su respuesta en silencio, denotando seriedad en su rostro. Soul no bajó su mirada decidida en ningún momento. Al considerar las posibilidades y saber que Soul no daría su brazo a torcer, suspiró derrotada y colocó sus manos en su cadera.

- Muy bien, vayamos a dormir.

El arma sonrió triunfante y apagó la tele antes de levantarse de un salto. Le sujetó la mano y la guió hasta su cuarto, cómo si ella no supiera el camino o pudiera perderse.

Soul se quitó la ropa y se recostó entre las frías sábanas mientras veía cómo Maka tomaba una de sus playeras viejas y se la colocaba en forma de pijama. Pronto tomó lugar a su lado y le dio la espalda, sabiendo que su arma la iba a abrazar por detrás. Sus movimientos eran automáticos, ambos sabía perfectamente lo bien que les hacía dormir juntos. Solo dormir, no hacer el amor ni tocarse, solo dormir.

- Buenas noches, Maka.

Ella tardó unos segundos en devolver el saludo. Cuando lo hizo, sujetó sus manos y lo atrajo aún más a su cuerpo.

- Buenas noches, Soul.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, cada uno estando casi seguro de lo que vendría a continuación. Era solo cuestión de minutos. Solo unos instantes.

Alrededor de 20 minutos después, Maka soltó sus manos y Soul sintió cómo las llevaba a su rostro.

Y allí estaba.

La cercanía le jugó en contra y no pudo camuflar los sollozos. Soul sintió que el corazón se le encogía. ¿Esa era la razón por la que no quería dormir con él?

Movió sus dedos y acarició levemente el abdomen de Maka, sintiendo cómo se tensaba bajo su movimiento. Seguramente había pensado que él ya estaba dormido.

Soul enterró el rostro en el cabello de su novia y aspiró su suave aroma.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó aire profundamente.

- No me digas que es nada… estas llorando…

Un sollozo involuntario se escapó de los labios de la chica y se encogió aún más en la cama, intentando ahora huir de los brazos de Soul. Él no se lo permitió, la tomó por la cintura con un agarre más decidido.

- Maka… puedes confiar en mí…

La técnico negó nuevamente.

- Claro que puedes, háblame…

El pequeño cuerpo de Maka comenzó a sacudirse por el llanto, el cual le era difícil contener. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Era Soul! ¿Por qué demonios se reprimía?

Al caer en la cuenta de que se encontraba en los brazos de la persona en la cual confiaba con su vida, se sintió idiota. Se giró en su agarre y enfrentó a Soul con su rostro lloroso.

La luz del cuarto era poca pero el resplandor de la luna le dejó ver sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

- P-perdón… - se disculpó entrecortadamente por el llanto. Él le acarició el cabello, brindándole ánimo y tranquilidad con su mirada – M-mi… mi mamá…

¿Kami? Los sentidos de Soul se dispararon. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo?

- H-hace poco, Spirit me d-dijo que… había recibido una carta d-del lugar en donde trabaja m-mi mamá… ella… e-ella… desapareció…

Se quebró al decir aquello en voz alta y Soul no le pidió más explicaciones. La abrazó como siempre hacía cuando la chica estaba mal, dedicándole toda su alma a reconfortarla, a hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella aunque fuera tonto y no supiera muy bien cómo consolarla. Que nunca se iría y nunca le daría la espalda cuando se presentara alguna de esas situaciones.

Soul no sabía muy bien qué decir, era horrible en temas de confortar a otros. Pero, muy en el fondo, Maka sabía que Soul era así. En el pasado, cuando lloraba por cosas tontas como no haber aprobado un test con la nota máxima, notaba que su arma la abrazaba con torpeza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas animarla o reconfortarla pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. La Albarn terminó entendiéndolo y, realmente, no necesitaba más. Saber que el amor de su vida estaba allí cuando lo precisaba era mejor que cualquier palabra de aliento.

.

Soul despertó a la mañana siguiente sin saber en qué momento se había dormido. El llanto de Maka se había alargado por varias horas y él solo había podido decirle unas cuentas palabras que, desde su boca, sonaban patéticas. ¿Por qué no era mejor consolando a la gente?

Sintió a Maka revolverse entre sus brazos. A continuación, la ojiverde se incorporó sobre la cama con un movimiento lento y se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos, de costado, mirando a su novio.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

- No, acabo de despertar.

Mantuvieron el silencio, mirándose mutuamente. Soul no sabía cómo disimular su sentimiento interno de inutilidad. Maka, en cambio, apoyó su frente contra la de él.

- Gracias.

Él cerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué agradeces? No sirvo cuando lloras…

- Pero estás ahí – contestó ella, encarándolo – Aunque no sabes cómo lidiar con ello, no te vas… te quedas… y eso me hace sentir bien. Gracias.

Una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Soul.

- Algún día aprenderé algún método cool para consolarte.

Maka rió levemente.

- No quiero que aprendas nada, como eres me basta.

- Ahora… - cortó Soul, tornándose serio de un momento a otro - ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho desde un principio?

Maka suspiró y pareció pensarse la respuesta.

- Es que… no estaban seguros de su desaparición… es decir – pensó por unos instantes cómo poner su información en palabras – Hace bastante tiempo que no les da reportes a la agencia… ni me manda cartas a mi… por lo que llamaron a Spirit y le dijeron eso… - cerró la boca al sentir el ya tan familiar nudo en la garganta.

Soul acarició su mejilla con un dedo.

- Entonces no es seguro. Debe estar bien, solo… no se, metida en sus asuntos, sean los que sean…

La Albarn asintió levemente.

- Es por eso que no te quería contar nada.

- Que sea la última vez que estés tan mal por algo y no me lo cuentes ¿entendido?

El tono de voz de Soul era serio y firme. Realmente estaba ordenándole aquello.

- Entendido, señor "soy cool" – contestó Maka, colocándose sobre su cuerpo y sentándose en su abdomen – "Soy demasiado cool como para ordenarle a mi novia eso pero no para dormir solo" – continuó burlándose la chica, en broma.

- Oye, ya no me preocuparé por ti nunca más – se quejó el chico, sin hablar en serio, llevando sus manos para hacerle cosquillas a su chica.

- ¡No, Soul! ¡Basta! ¡Jajaja!

Era sabido que el dolor de Maka no se iría tan fácilmente, aunque Soul siempre estaría ahí para ella. Para reconfortarla. Para abrazarla. Y para, días después, informarle con una sonrisa enorme que había recibido una carta desde Italia.

**.**

**Este Soul es todo un tierno :M**

**Yo quiero un Soul que me consuele también ú.ù**

**¿Gustó o no? :) Háganmelo saber, por favor :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	14. Delirio

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Delirio

Soul abrió los ojos, confundido. ¿Dónde estaba?

Escaneó el lugar con la vista cansada. No se parecía en nada a su habitación. ¿Dónde se encontraban sus posters de jazz? ¿Y su mesa de luz con la foto que se había sacado con Maka el mes pasado? Esa ni siquiera era su cama, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Oh, ya has despertado, amor.

Su sangre se heló. ¿Amor? ¿Por qué alguien lo llamaba así _si esa no era la voz de Maka_?

Giró su cabeza con movimientos robóticos para dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta. Un cuerpo había entrado, sujetando una bandeja con lo que parecía ser un desayuno y vestida solamente con un provocativo conjunto de ropa interior roja. Soul miró a la persona como si nunca en la vida la hubiese visto.

- Amor, ¿te sientes bien? – quiso saber Chrona, preocupada por la expresión de su novio. Dejó la bandeja sobre un mueble y se acercó rápidamente a él. Subió sobre la cama y apoyó sus manos sobre el rostro de Soul – estas algo pálido, ¿te sientes bien?

- C-Chrona… - balbuceó el Albino sin mover un solo músculo - ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

La chica lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

- ¿Acaso aún no despiertas del todo? Estamos en casa – le respondió, regalándole una tierna sonrisa que espantó aún más a Soul. ¿Chrona podía sonreír así? ¿What the hell? – Debes desayunar rápido para llegar a Shibusen a tiempo. Ya sabes, el director ya dijo que no tolerará más tardanzas y que expulsará a cualquiera que llegara 2 minutos luego del timbre.

¡AH? ¿Shinigami-sama siendo responsable?

¿Qué mierda pasaba ahí?

- Come tu desayuno, yo iré a tomar una ducha… – sonrió Chrona, levantándose de la cama. Antes de salir de la habitación, la pelilila se giró sobre sus hombros y le regaló una mirada pícara - … tal vez, quieras unirte a mí en el baño y repetir lo de anoche… - le guiñó un ojo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Soul, aún en estado de shock, consiguió la suficiente conciencia como para levantar las sábanas y apreciar que estaba desnudo. Es decir… ¿Qué lo había hecho con Chrona? ¿Con la mejor amiga de Maka?

- Joder.

.

Entraron al salón de clases con tiempo suficiente antes del timbre. Soul no había parado de ver con horror el vestido corto y las botas de Chrona, sintiendo todo fuera de lugar. ¿Desde cuando la chica era fanática del verde manzana y de los accesorios para el cabello? ¡Quería de vuelta a su tímida y lenta amiga!

Al entrar al aula, la situación fue de mal en peor.

Sentado en la tercera fila de asientos, se encontraba el hijo del director, Death the Kid con su pulcro traje simétrico. Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian. A su lado, las hermanas Thompson se encontraban mirándolo, sin decir nada.

Suspiró con alivio. Al parecer, Kid era el mismo de siempre.

- Hola Kid – saludó, sentándose frente a él – Hola chicas.

- Hola hermano – devolvió el saludo el Shinigami. ¿Hermano? – Chicas, es de mala educación no saludar.

- Hola Soul – dijeron las armas, al mismo tiempo, aún sin quitar la vista de Kid.

Soul arqueó las cejas.

- Oye Kid… - comenzó Liz, acercándose al morocho y adentrando una mano en la chaqueta de su técnico – La clase de Marie-sensei siempre es aburrida. Vive por querer diseccionar cosas… ¿Por qué no nos largamos y lo hacemos en la biblioteca?

- Sí, Kid – agregó Patty, imitando la acción de su hermana, acariciando los cabellos de Shinigami teniendo cuidado de no arruinar la simetría. ¿Desde cuando Patty podía poner esa mirada tan… sensual? – Las clases son aburridas, queremos hacerlo otra vez contigo.

La boca de Soul cayó hasta la mesa del escritorio. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien?

Kid sonrió con arrogancia y volvió a mirar al Eater.

- Ayer lo hicimos 8 veces en la bañera. Al parecer, las he dejado con ganas de más… - le guiñó el ojo a su amigo mientras alejaba las caricias de sus armas de un manotazo – Nos vemos al rato, Soul – se paró y se alejó del lugar, seguido por Liz y Patty, quienes no quitaban su mirada lujuriosa de encima de su técnico.

Chrona se sentó a su lado luego de haber terminado su charla con el dúo gay del momento.

- Me parece genial que Ox Y Killik por fin sean pareja.

- ¿¡Eh!? – gritó Soul, volviéndola a ver para después buscar rápidamente a los nombrados. Los encontró besándose, en un puesto alejado, en la esquina superior del salón. Y volvió a dejar caer su mandíbula.

- Amor, no seas homofóbico. Ser gay está de moda. – comentó la chica, como al pasar, sacando una lima de su cartuchera y repasando sus uñas – Sino mira a Maka.

Sus sentidos de alerta se dispararon al escuchar el nombre de la persona que realmente amaba.

- ¿Maka? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con Maka? – se apresuró a preguntar. Chrona lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Cómo que "qué pasó"? – Repitió, agitando la lima indignada - ¿Tu no me escuchas cuando hablo sobre mi mejor amiga? ¡Ayer te dije que…!

- ¡Yahoo, he llegado, saluden a su Dios, a la persona que hará que su día brille!

Ambos miraron a la puerta. Chrona haciendo una mueca de exasperación y Soul con el corazón palpitando de alegría. ¡_Gracias al cielo que Black Star sigue siendo un cretino idiota_! Ese pensamiento se fue al carajo rápidamente al encontrar al responsable del grito. Mejor dicho, _la_ responsable.

- Lo se, han extrañado a tan divina presencia – rió Tsubaki, saltando y posicionándose sobre la mesa de Soul y Chrona, señalándose a sí misma – No desesperen, aquí estoy para que me puedan adorar.

- ¿Tsu-Tsubaki? – preguntó Soul, con miedo.

- ¡Bájate de la mesa, mono! – le gritó Chrona, inmediatamente.

La espada rió y dio una mortal hacia atrás para caer perfectamente sobre un asiento.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes, par de idiotas?

- ¿Por qué nos insultas? Que seas la novia de mi mejor amiga no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de tratarnos mal.

Soul sintió que se transformaba en piedra. ¿La novia de…? A ver. Chrona había dicho eso. La mejor amiga de Chrona era Maka. Por ende, Tsubaki era novia de…

- ¡Tsubaki!

Ante el grito, todos miraron hacia la puerta. Y, por quinta vez, el corazón de Soul se detuvo.

Maka avanzó hacia ellos. Era Maka, podía verlo, pero a la vez no era ella. La Maka que él conocía nunca llevaba el cabello suelto en la escuela y menos teñido de rosa en las puntas. Ni tampoco usaría unos pantalones ajustados y menos una remera top que dejaba ver su estómago.

- ¿A dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando por toda la escuela – se quejó, sentándose sobre la mesa, al lado de Tsubaki.

- Estos mortales necesitaban mi presencia, no podía privarlos de ella.

- Pero saliste de casa corriendo – se quejó Maka, con un puchero que Soul consideró adorable, aún en ese mundo dado vuelta. – Ni siquiera pude besarte al despertar – se quejó acercándose cada vez más a la chica, con claras intenciones.

En ese momento, Soul se levantó del asiento violentamente, llamando la atención de las tres chicas.

- Eh… etto… ¿Dónde está Black Star? – se sintió idiota por preguntar eso pero _realmente_ no quería ver a la mujer que amaba besarse con una de sus amigas, ni siquiera en WTFlandia.

- Lo crucé cuando entré – respondió Maka, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos verdes delineados de negro – Dijo que se saltaría esta clase porque no le aportaba nada interesante y que podríamos encontrarlo en la biblioteca, leyendo.

Eso fue demasiado.

- ¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? – gritó, sin poder contenerse. ¡Necesitaba que alguien le explicara! ¡¿Qué era toda esa mierda?!

- ¡Tú! – Gritó, señalando a Tsubaki con el dedo –la cual se quejó por la falta de respeto que tenía hacia tan alto Dios - ¡Eres callada, y sumisa y… y… y agradable! ¡No eres como el idiota de Black Star, él sí tiene complejos de Dios, no tendría que estar leyendo en la biblioteca, ni siquiera sabía que Black podía leer!

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo soy la única que superará a Dios! – al parecer, Tsubaki no había prestado atención a sus palabras.

- ¡Y Kid! – continuó Soul, comenzando a perder la batalla contra los nervios - ¡Kid se acuesta con las hermanas Thompsons! ¡Con Patty, que es… tonta e inocente! ¡Ellas son sus armas, ¿Qué demonios piensa al hacer eso?!

- Amor, ¿Qué te sucede? Todo Shibusen sabe que Kid hace tríos con sus armas. De verdad, estás muy raro hoy… - se quejó Chrona.

- ¡Tú! – dirigió su dedo a la pelilila - ¡**No-me-digas-Amor**! ¡No soy tu amor! ¡Y tú no eres así! ¡Tú eres la chica "_no se lidiar con esta mierda de mundo"_! No puedes… no puedes… ¡pedirme que tenga sexo contigo en el baño!

- Pero si te encanta tener sexo conmigo en el baño – replicó Chrona, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

- ¡Argh! – volteó su cabeza hacia la persona que faltaba – Y tú, Maka – la chica levantó las cejas, sorprendida de que se refiriera a ella también – Tú no eres así – señaló su vestimenta de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza – No te pintas el cabello, ni usas ropa ajustada, ni eres novia de Tsubaki ¡eres mi novia! ¡Nos gusta hacer el amor sobre el sofá! No en el baño – se quejó, bajando los hombros. – Eres un ratón de biblioteca, llegas primera a la clase, sabes todo. Eres lo más hermoso que puede existir… - oh no, su lado cursi estaba saliendo a flote – Por todo lo opuesto a esto… – volvió a señalarla - …es que te amo tanto.

La chica se paró del lugar sin despegar su mirada de sus rubíes. Soul tomó aire varias veces y le regaló una sonrisa. ¿Acaso sus palabras habían funcionado en algo?

- Soul… - se acercó a él lentamente para quedar frente a frente – Eso fue… fue… ¡fue horrible!

Acto seguido, levantó su pierna para golpearlo en donde los hombros tienen su orgullo.

- ¡Soy la novia de tu amiga y te me declaras como un idiota! ¡Traidor, mal amigo! ¡No te perdonaré!

El dolor hizo estragos en él y cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose su entrepierna.

- ¡Soul!

Chrona se lanzó a su lado, sosteniéndolo.

- Amor, ¿estas bien?

- N-No me llames a-amor… - consiguió decir.

Makenshi se ofendió.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Chrona-chop!

Bueno, eso no podía faltar en ningún universo, ni aunque fuera uno alterno.

- Oh, creo que te pasaste – comentó Maka, acercándose para ver el rostro casi inconsciente del albino.

- ¿Soul? – Preguntó Tsubaki, pasando su mano delante del rostro del chico - ¿Soul?... ¡Soul! ¡Despierta!

Lentamente, recobró la conciencia y se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Argh, le dolía horrores. Ese golpe había sido brutal.

- ¡Soul!

Maka se lanzó a su lado, con el semblante preocupado. El chico se asustó al verla tan cerca de él.

- Perdóname, no te quise golpear tan fuerte – murmuró la chica, al borde del llanto.

El arma miró a su alrededor, aún confundido por el golpe.

- ¡Sí que te dio fuerte, amigo! – gritó Black Star, subido a la mesa, riéndose de la expresión perdida de su mejor amigo.

- No seas malo – se quejó Tsubaki, portando la misma expresión de preocupación que Maka. – Soul-kun ¿estas bien?

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Te has desmayado – respondió Liz, desde la mesa de arriba – Maka te dio un buen golpe con su libro.

- ¡Un buen golpe! – repitió Patty, riendo como desquiciada.

- Admito que fue bastante simétrica la forma en que caíste al suelo – expresó Kid, con su típica sonrisa leve.

- Basta chicos – se quejó Maka, ayudando a su arma a pararse – Perdón, de verdad, no quise golpearte tan fuerte, perdón… - Maka parecía a puntos de largarse a llorar por la culpa.

- Oye Maka… - la llamó Soul, aún mareado.

- ¿Si?

- No tienes pensado teñirte el cabello de rosa, ¿no?

A todos les pareció extraño que preguntara eso.

- ¿Eh? No…

- Ni tampoco te gusta Tsubaki ¿no?

La aludida sintió sus mejillas arder.

- ¡¿Qué dices amigo?! ¡Ella es la novia de un Dios!

- Bien, bien…

Giró su cabeza para encontrar a Chrona. La chica se achicó en su lugar al sentir la penetrante mirada del Eater.

- ¿Tú qué onda?

Todos miraron a Chrona.

- No se cómo lidiar con Soul-kun hablándome tan serio…

Tras pensarlo por unos segundos, Soul sonrió – Tú estas igual… - le quitó importancia.

- Oye, Soul, ¿te sientes bien? – Se preocupó Maka, al notar lo perdido que estaba - ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

- No, quiero que vayamos a casa y hagamos el amor en el sofá, no en el baño, en el sofá.

Las mejillas de Maka se volvieron rojas y, otra vez, levantó su libro.

- ¡Cómo dices algo así en la escuela, idiota! ¡Maka-chop!

Así sí. Así era como le gustaba su pequeño y perfecto mundo de descontrol.

**.**

**Esta idea salió de la nada. Literalmente, simplemente abrí Word y comencé a escribir :P Gracias nada :)**

**¿Les gustó? Déjenme un comentario diciéndome :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	15. Una mañana distinta

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Una mañana distinta

Era una mañana fría. Podía notarlo por el vidrio empañado. El sol apenas se dejaba ver, unas nubes lo tapaban casi por completo. Pero eso no le extrañaba. Estaban en invierno.

La persona a su lado se removió en sueños, captando su atención. Subió más la manta y tapó mejor el cuerpo de Maka. Esa testaruda. Se empeñaba en dormir con remeras de tirantes aunque hiciera dos grados bajo cero_. Porque dormir contigo me da calor_ le había dicho una vez, cuando él le había preguntando porque no usaba un pijama de invierno.

Pero ahora eso no importaba. Sin despegar la vista de su compañera durmiendo, se puso a repasar mentalmente los sucesos del día anterior.

_._

_- ¡Maka, arriba! _

_Gracias a la directiva de la guadaña, la técnico fue capaz de esquivar el ataque del Kishin con el que estaban luchando. _

_Había salido de la nada, mientras ellos volvían caminando a su casa. Los había tomado de sorpresa aunque ninguno rechistó a la hora de ponerse a combatir. _

_Hacía ya varios minutos que estaban peleando. El maldito no parecía muy fuerte pero tenía una especie de tentáculos que lo hacía un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Ambos debían estar completamente alerta de sus ataques. _

_Agitó la guadaña y logró cortar uno de los tentáculos más largos. _

_- Bien…_

_- ¡Cuidado, atrás! _

_La rubia se asustó por el grito y se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver cómo un tentáculo volaba exactamente hacia su estómago. El terror la invadió por unos momentos pero la adrenalina y los gritos de Soul la hicieron reaccionar y, con un rápido movimiento, esquivarlo y cortarlo. _

_Al tomar distancia, nuevamente, la chica se quedó mirando al Kishin, como dudando de atacar. _

_- ¡Oe, Maka, ¿Qué sucede? Ataca! – exclamaba Soul. No entendía. Podía sentir que sus almas estaban resonando, sincronizando como nunca antes en su relación, ¿por qué no se movía con habilidad, como siempre? _

_La Albarn apretó el mango y se lanzó para terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Esquivó como pudo dos tentáculos y dio un salto para cortarlo exactamente por la mitad. El Kishin no tuvo más oportunidad y desapareció, dejando flotando su alma roja. _

_Soul volvió a su forma humana y caminó tranquilamente a devorar el alma. Deliciosa. _

_Al voltearse, pudo notar que su técnico se mantenía en el mismo lugar de antes, mirando el suelo con ojos preocupados y las manos levemente temblando. _

_El arma se preocupó al instante. _

_- Maka, ¿estás bien? – Ella levantó la mirada al verlo acercarse - ¿No te lastimaste?_

_Su novia negó con la cabeza e intentó hablar pero no consiguió profesar ningún sonido. _

_- Ese tentáculo… casi me da… _

_- Sí, pero pudiste esquivarlo – la alentó Soul, para que no perdiera su autoestima – Hoy fue un día muy largo, te has sentido mal y aún así hemos podido ganar._

_- Sí, pero… _

_- ¿Pero?_

_- El tentáculo… _

_Soul le tomó las manos. _

_- ¿Qué demonios te preocupa del tentáculo? _

_Maka tomó el valor de mirarlo a los ojos… para luego guiar sus manos hasta su vientre._

_- Estoy embarazada. _

_El albino mantuvo la mirada contra los jades, sintiendo que él mismo palidecía. ¿Maka… embarazada? _

_Bajó la mirada hasta su vientre plano y pasó saliva. ¿Allí había vida?_

_El tentáculo. Ahora comprendía. El terror que había invadido a Maka cuando el tentáculo se dirigía a ella. El horror a que le diera en el estómago y… _

_Ante el silencio de su pareja, la ojiverde solo apretó los labios, pensando en que no era momento para llorar. Tampoco se lo quería decir de aquella manera pero estaba tan perturbada que sentía que necesitaba compartirlo con él, con el padre del niño. _

_Al notar atisbos de llanto en los ojos de Maka, Soul, aún en shock, no pudo hacer más que atraerla hacia su cuerpo y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas_.

.

Acarició un mechón de su rubio cabello y suspiró.

Iba a ser padre.

Maka y él habían formado una vida que, en algunos meses, dependería de ellos al 100%. Una vida para moldear, para criar, para ver desarrollarse. Y ella iba y luchaba con Kishines con tanta libertad.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que había sentido que sus almas estaban sincronizadas como nunca antes. Ahora había algo que los unía más allá de la resonancia.

La chica volvió a estremecerse entre las sábanas y se giró para abrazarse aún más a Soul. El chico sonrió. Justo recién entendía porque a Maka se le daba por dormir hasta tarde últimamente.

Acompañado de un suspiro profundo, los ojos verdes comenzaron a abrirse. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a cerrarlos, sintiéndose a gusto en donde estaba.

Mantuvieron el silencio por unos momentos más, con Soul acariciando sus cabellos y ella disfrutándolo. Aunque rápidamente concluyeron con que tenían que hablar.

La noche anterior habían llegado exhaustos tanto corporal como emocionalmente y, en vez de sentarse a conversar, ambos habían acordado ir a dormir y charlar por la mañana.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto? – preguntó la voz adormilada de ella.

- Solo un rato – contestó simplemente sin detener su acción.

No volvieron a hablar. Maka no sabía por dónde empezar y Soul no sabía qué preguntar primero. Tampoco había mucho que aclarar: iban a ser padres, fin de la cuestión.

En vez de preguntar cualquier cosa, el albino rodeó el cuerpo de su novia y lo acercó aún más al suyo.

- Te amo – le susurró al oído, deleitándola. Eran pocas las veces que Soul le expresaba su amor tan libremente. Maka se sintió en el cielo.

- Yo también te amo… te amamos – corrigió, seguida de una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo te has enterado?

- Hace dos semanas. Tenía sospechas y Tsubaki me dijo que me haga un test casero. Hice 4 – rió ante el recuerdo – Todos positivos.

- Y ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – la pregunta no sonaba a reproche, sino que conservaba el tono tranquilo con el que Soul estaba encarando el tema.

- Quería ir al médico y asegurarme. La cita es mañana – comentó, tomando la mano de su novio y entrelazando sus dedos – Era como… una sorpresa de Navidad.

- Vaya que fue sorpresa – agregó el chico, sonriendo.

Maka levantó la cabeza y lo miró detenidamente. El arma le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo estoy… intentando descubrir tus pensamientos…

- ¿Mirándome fijo? – se burló el chico. Su chica le sacó la lengua y se volvió a acomodar sobre su pecho.

- ¿Mis pensamientos, eh?

- Si, sobre… bueno, sobre esta noticia…

El adolescente suspiró profundo y paseó sus dedos por la piel del brazo de su acompañante.

- Lo que pienso es que estoy aterrado – dijo y Maka lo abrazó más fuerte. ¿Él estaba aterrado? No podía ni siquiera explicar lo que sintió al ver el positivo en el test y al caer en la cuenta que sería madre a los 19 años. – Pero… - continuó - …estuve toda la noche pensando en lo perfecto que va a ser.

Inconscientemente, los ojos de Maka se llenaron de lágrimas. Con razón sus almas estaban sincronizadas. Ella había comenzado a amar a aquella criatura desde el momento en que se llevó las manos al vientre por primera vez siendo consciente de que ahí había alguien.

- Te amo – afirmó otra vez besando la frente de Maka – y te amo – repitió llevando su mano al estómago de su novia. – Intentaré ser un buen padre.

- Con que no seas pervertido como el mío, está todo bien.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a ambos.

Se sentían en paz, en completa y total armonía.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo habrá sido? – preguntó Soul luego.

La técnico hizo memoria.

- Si mis cálculos no fallan, fue luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kid…

- Eso fue hace casi tres meses – replicó el chico, volviendo a mirarla.

- Si…

- ¿¡Eso quiere decir que has estado saltando, corriendo, volando y haciendo misiones con tres meses de embarazo!? – se horrorizó la guadaña, alejándose un poco para que pudiera ver su rostro de preocupación y desapruebo.

- No lo sabía, Soul, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Buen punto.

- Desde ahora no harás más misiones.

- No se si…

- No harás más misiones. – volvió a repetir el chico con voz firme, abrazándola nuevamente.

- Terco – murmuró ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Solo cuido a mi familia – respondió él.

Maka sonrió. _Mi familia_. Qué bonito que sonaba. Al fin tendría la oportunidad de tener una familia unida, no dejaría que nada los separara como había sucedido con la suya. Se esforzaría por hacer a Soul y a ese pequeño felices, los alejaría del sufrimiento, no dejaría que pasen por la soledad que la rodeaba cuando era pequeña y su padre se iba a los cabarets mientras su madre viajaba.

- ¿En qué piensas? – quiso saber Soul, mirando el despertador. En cualquier momento sonaría para que ambos se reportaran en Shibusen para otro día de trabajo. Solo que este sería un poco diferente.

La chica sacudió su cabeza y le regaló una de sus sonrisas características, esas que deslumbraban a Soul.

- En lo celoso que se pondrá Black Star al ver que no fue número 1 en tener un hijo.

Soul no pudo evitar largar una sonora carcajada.

- Vamos a Shibusen, mis amores, no puedo esperar para decírselo.

**.**

**LEAN ESTO Y NO SEAN PEREZOSOS, HAY NOTICIAS DE MI PRÓXIMO FIC :P **

**Este capítulo me dio la idea para hacer un fic más largo y continuo en el tiempo :) ¿Y adivinen qué? ¡Publicaré el primer capítulo mañana! Se llamará "****El valor de lo importante****" (Redundante eh -.-) Espero que los lectores de "No hay lugar como el hogar" lo lean y les sea de su agrado también :)**

**Respecto a este pequeñin: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Piensan que Soul y Maka podrían ser unos buenos padres? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Black Star? :P**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	16. Cámara

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Cámara

- ¿Soul?

- ¿Si?

- ¿No piensas soltar esa cosa y venir a dormir?

El albino sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de enfocar el lente de la cámara en dirección a su novia, acostada sobre su cama.

Maka revoleó los ojos y se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas.

- ¿Me quieres decir para qué demonios compraste esa cámara?

- No la compré – negó él – Kid me la prestó para mi investigación.

- ¿Investigación? – inquirió Maka con una ceja levantada.

- Sí, ¿o es que acaso tú no escuchas los sonidos que hay aquí por la noche? Le pedí prestada la cámara a Kid para ver si podía grabar algo, ¡como en actividad paranormal!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Maka se le pongan los pelos de punta.

- ¿Q-qué dices, idiota? ¡No hay espectros ni nada parecido en nuestra casa!

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Soul no iba a dar el brazo a torcer – Hemos matado y comido cientos de almas de pre-kishines, mira si quieren tomar venganza desde el más allá.

La Albarn continuó convenciéndose mentalmente de que todo ese tema era una estupidez aún luego de que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar.

- E-eso es imposible, S-Soul, te has comido su alma, es imposible que vuelvan…

- ¡Nada es imposible! – La interrumpió la guadaña, logrando asustarla – Nada es imposible… después de la cara de susto que pusiste cuando te dije eso, nada es imposible…

Maka se ofendió inmediatamente y le lanzó una almohada, enfadada, ¡ya había logrado asustarla!

El chico, riendo, sujetó la almohada en el aire y la volvió a dejar sobre la cama. Acomodó la cámara sobre su escritorio y la enfocó hacia donde estaba Maka.

- Ya, ya, perdón por asustarte. Olvidé que, aunque eres técnico de una guadaña mortal, te asustan los fantasmas.

La ojiverde expulsó el aire contenido en un claro gesto de exasperación y se acostó procurando darle la espalda.

- Ah, no seas así Maka… - le rogó Soul, metiéndose bajo los cobertores y acercándose para acariciar su hombro descubierto – Solo era una pequeña broma.

- Te mereces un Maka-chop, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas – "adorable" era la palabra que, según Soul, describía mejor el rostro de su técnica en esos momentos.

- Lo se, lo lamento – la giró en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla - ¿Sabes? La verdadera razón por la que pedí prestada la cámara es porque siempre tuve una fantasía…

Al ver hacia donde se dirigía el rumbo de la conversación, la chica asintió lentamente.

Soul, por su parte, descendió para besarle el cuello – Y… - otro beso - … pensé… - mordisco - …que, tal vez… - otro beso - …podríamos filmarnos… - lambetazo - …haciéndolo. – Sonrió contra su piel y se separó para mirar sus ojos - ¿Qué te parece?

- Hablas mucho – espetó Maka de mala manera, sujetando su nuca con una mano y atrayéndolo para fundirse en un beso apasionado.

El arma sonrió contra sus labios. Últimamente, Maka lo complacía en cada cosa que él quería y no podía estar más feliz con que aquello fuera así.

Se quitó la remera en un rápido movimiento y su novia hizo lo mismo para luego volver a besarlo y recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Ese perfecto y tonificado cuerpo…

El chico se separó bruscamente de ella. Maka frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Shh! – Soul le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y continuó a la expectativa - ¿Oyes eso?

Mantuvieron el silencio por unos segundos más. Soul se acostó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. La chica frunció los labios.

- No escucho nad-

- ¡Shh! – volvió a decirle, al parecer emocionado ante el supuesto ruido que había oído.

Conservaron la calma por unos segundos más hasta que Maka por fin lo escuchó: arañazos.

Alguien estaba arañando una madera; el sonido era casi imperceptible pero, si prestabas atención, lo distinguías con claridad.

- ¿S-Soul? – susurró sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Miró a su chico quien había adoptado una expresión seria, de precaución – D-detente, no es g-gracioso…

- No soy yo – murmuró el chico, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo, expectante.

Se mantuvieron callados, con los sentidos alertas. Maka sentía su corazón latir a mil, ¡maldito Soul con su maldita cámara! Seguramente había atraído a los espíritus como en la puta película que habían visto la noche anterior.

El sonido parecía hacerse más y más fuerte y constante, indicación de que se estaba acercando a ellos.

La chica soltó un suspiro de desesperación y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Soul, muerta de miedo. Al apretarse aún más hacia su cuerpo, notó cómo la mano derecha del chico se movía levemente. Prestó aún más atención y notó que, cada vez que el arañazo se escuchaba, el brazo de Soul se movía casi imperceptiblemente.

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos rojos y sintió la rabia invadirla en un segundo.

Se incorporó de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a Soul y levantó el cobertor para dejar a la vista la mano con la que su novio estaba rasgando la madera de la cama. Sus uñas aún no habían abandonado la madera cuando supo que su muerte estaba cerca.

- S-Soul… - murmuró intentando contener la ira, sintiendo como sus hombros temblaban.

- ¡Maka! ¡Era solo una broma, no te enojes! – se ahogó con sus propias palabras al ver cómo su adorada técnico estiraba la mano hacia la mesa de luz y tomaba el libro que había estado leyendo minutos antes - ¡No, no, n-no! ¡Ten piedad de mí! ¡Te quedarás sin arma, sin novio, sin-

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡MAKA-CHOP!

¿El resultado de esa noche?

Maka durmiendo de espaldas a Soul y con el cejo fruncido a más no poder.

Soul inconsciente a su lado, sin poder disfrutar de ningún sueño, solo de pesadillas que lo atormentaban con libros de un tamaño inmenso.

Fue una lástima que ninguno de los dos se quedara despierto por más tiempo. De haber sido así, podrían haber visto en vivo y en directo el hecho de que la frazada comenzó a deslizarse suave y tranquilamente hasta el suelo y desapareció bajo la cama, siendo que debajo de ésta… no había nadie.

**.**

**Buuuuu (? No se si le metí terror pero algo intenté XD**

**HE SUBIDO MI NUEVA HISTORIA :D :DPasen por mi nuevo fic "****El valor de lo importante****", nuestra pareja favorita tendrá que lidiar con un problema más grande que los fantasmas :)**

**¡Les dejo abrazos a montones! :D**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	17. Libro

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Libro

Maka entró a su departamento sin siquiera imaginar con lo que se iba a encontrar.

Fue por eso que nada la preparó para el shock inicial que recibió al ver lo que su arma estaba haciendo.

Soul, desde su lugar en el sofá, levantó la mirada concentrada del libro que estaba leyendo y la observó al ver que había entrado y no había dicho nada.

- Hola Maka – probó a decir él.

Antes de contestar algo coherente, varios balbuceos salieron de la boca de Maka, hasta que por fin logró articular una frase mínimamente entendible:

- S-Soul… estás… leyendo…

El albino la miró con una ceja levantada, observó el libro y la volvió a ver:

- ¿Y?

Maka se recuperó del shock y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo:

- Nada, nada, ¿Qué estas leyendo?

- Desarrollo de las almas.

- Es muy interesante. Si no entiendes algo, solo me preguntas ¿si?

Eater asintió sonriendo de lado.

- Bien, iré a tomar una ducha – dijo ella, con un tono de voz feliz – Después podemos charlar sobre el libro ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece perfecto.

- Genial, te veo en un rato.

La técnico desapareció por el pasillo hacia el baño. Recién cuando escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo, Soul puso a un lado el libro que "estaba leyendo" para tomar desde debajo de un almohadón el que realmente estaba leyendo.

- Posición nº 12: la mujer se coloca sobre el hombre en posición de…

Maka le había dicho que le preguntara por cualquier duda que tuviera. Definitivamente, necesitaría su ayuda para poder entender el contenido de ese libro; después de todo, el Kamasutra no solo se basaba en conocimientos teóricos… sino, mayormente, en conocimientos prácticos.

**.**

**Muy, muy pequeño :/ Espero me sepan perdonar :/**

**El capítulo de mañana será más largo y con más historia ;)**

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	18. Reconciliación

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Reconciliación 

- Etto… ¿qué les parece ir al Death Bar? – preguntó Tsubaki a todos sus amigos en general pero intercambiando la mirada entre dos en particular.

- ¡Yahoo, vamos, el gran Dios debe festejar que se terminó la semana!

- Me parece bien – respondió Liz y su hermana, a su lado, asintió aplaudiendo.

- Suena perfecto, quiero tomar ese simétrico trago de arándanos otra vez – contestó Kid, recordando el trago de tres colores.

- S-si Maka va, yo voy… - murmuró Chrona, no muy segura de ir a un bar.

- Perdón Chrona, pero no iré – Maka no alejó su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo ni siquiera para responder la pregunta.

Todos la miraron.

- Oh, bueno… Soul-kun ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Cool! ¡Vayamos y emborrachémonos hasta no recordar nada!

- ¡Así se habla, hermano! – lo animó Black Star, golpeando sus puños.

El solo hecho de que Black Star fuera un idiota no implicaba que ninguno de los otros no notara que Maka había afianzado el agarre de su libro con más fuerza y una expresión de ira en su rostro.

Tsubaki suspiró profundamente.

Soul y Maka habían peleado. Y eso era obvio. La tensión del ambiente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo y no mejoró en la jornada de escuela. Se estuvieron evitando, dignificando cada palabra que decía el otro, otorgándose miradas de odio y haciendo cosas que ambos sabían que el otro odiaba. Soul se había ido con sus fans y aspirantes a técnicos; Maka se había largado con los chicos que día a día le pedían que fuera su maestra.

¿La razón de la pelea? En el último examen, Maka había obtenido la nota más alta del curso: un 98. Al ver eso, la chica se había volteado furiosa hacia su novio quien se encontraba lejos hablando con Kid. Y allí había comenzado el griterío.

- ¡Soul imbécil, es toda tu culpa!

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡De mi nota en el examen!

-¿De qué te quejas? ¡Sacaste la nota más alta!

- ¡Una nota que no es 100!

- ¡¿Y por qué me gritas a mí ahora, loca?!

- ¡Por que fue tu culpa que no sacara la nota máxima!

- ¿¡Ah!? ¿Estás loca?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Fuiste tú el que no me dejó estudiar la noche anterior al examen!

- ¡Ya habías estudiado suficiente, rata de biblioteca! ¡A parte, no te escuché quejarte cuando suplicabas porque fuera más rápido!

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO, ¿COMO DICES ALGO ASÍ EN LA ESCUELA!? – Le gritó Maka furiosa y avergonzada, sacando un libro de su mochila y encestándole un golpe - ¡Maka-chop!

- Argh, ¡basta loca de mierda, podrías haberme detenido pero no dijiste nada!

- ¡Ya cállate Soul!

- ¡No, cállate tú!

Sus amigos los miraban desde cerca con la boca abierta. A sus ojos no parecía una pelea muy grave pero, considerando la ambición de Maka en la escuela, eso podría volverse muy feo.

- ¡Basta, he tenido suficiente! – Gritó Soul de momento volviendo a llamar la atención de sus amigos - ¡No quiero que me sigas gritando así, yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Esto se terminó!

Kid y Tsubaki sintieron su alma caer a sus pies.

- ¡Bien! ¡Así tendré más tiempo para enfocarme en el estudio y no en cosas sin sentido!

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Bien!

Dicha la última palabra, ambos se giraron sobre sus talones y tomaron rumbos contrarios: Maka, hacia la biblioteca; Soul, hacia la salida de Shibusen.

Tsubaki y Kid, allí presentes, cruzaron miradas y suspiraron.

Esa pelea iba a ser todo un tema.

.

- Ez una idiotah ammiwo, io te lo digo… - entre Black y Kid sentaron a Soul en el sueño del baño de hombres y se miraron entre ellos.

- Ahoda ezta enogada conmigo por ago que sho no tengo la xulpa…

- ¿Qué haremos con él? – preguntó Black en voz alta.

- Bueno, alguno de los dos tendrá que llevárselo. No podemos dejar que vuelva al departamento de esa manera, Maka lo matará.

El peliazul asintió y miró a su mejor amigo nuevamente, el cual había comenzado a lagrimear.

- ¡Eztoi arto de ke ziempe me culpe! ¡Yo… io la amo, saben!

- Sí, sí, lo sabemos – murmuró Kid pasando una mano por debajo de sus brazos y levantándolo – Nos iremos a mi casa, ¿puedes caminar?

- ¿A tu cassssa? Nooooooo, io quiero ir con Maka. Quiero hablar con Maka y decirle que es una tonta y que la amooooooo…

- Maka te matará si te ve así – rió Black Star – Ni tu Dios podrá salvarte de esta…

- Io la mataré primero… a beshos…

Quitando por un segundo el grado de ebriedad que Soul presentaba y el hecho de que no pudiera caminar por sí solo, la conversación se estaba volviendo muy interesante.

- Ahora, debes ser muy paciente para aguantar a alguien como Maka – comentó Black Star, impidiendo que Soul se estampara contra el pasillo que llevaba a las pistas de la discoteca.

- Seeeeeeeee… pero vale la pena – El albino sonrió - ¿Zaben? Cuando esha despierta por la manana… y le da la luz… pone una cara tierna… toda ashí – intentó imitarla aunque terminó riendo, apoyado aún más contra Kid – y cuando le bezo el cueyo… hashe ruidos tiernos… y cuando lee uno de eshos libros kon los ke luego me golpea… como odio sus golpes… sopn tan fuertes que pienso que me voy a morir… ¿qe estaba diciendo? ¡ah! Que esha lee y se muerde los labios cuando algo le gusta musho… ¡esh una ternura!

Kid y Black Star echaron a reír incontrolablemente. Estaban seguros que Soul no recordaría nada de lo que estaba diciendo al otro día y eso hacía que fuera más gracioso aún.

- Ajá, ¿y qué más?

- ¡Miren, ashá esta Tsuaki! – exclamó Soul, señalando a la espada que los esperaba en la salida del pasillo. - ¡Hola Tsuakiiii!

La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

- No podemos dejar que vuelva a su casa así.

- Ya hemos arreglado eso, se irá conmigo – respondió Kid - ¡Liz, Patty, nos vamos!

- Ah, ¿tan pronto? – se quejó la mayor deteniendo sus pasos de bailes. Su hermana apareció con un vaso de cerveza y lo miró con una sonrisa. Cuando las hermanas notaron el estado deplorable de Soul, lanzaron un silbido en conjunto. - ¡Ese sí que se pasó de fiesta!

- Sí, sí, ya vámonos – dijo el Shinigami, harto. Comenzó a arrastrar a Soul hacia la salida, ayudado por el asesino.

Al encontrarse fuera del local, se despidieron de la pareja y emprendieron el camino hacia la mansión Shinigami. Agradecían al cielo que solo hubiera que caminar unas pocas cuadras.

- Sí que les has dado duro a la fiesta Soul – rió Patty, quien en ese momento ayudaba a Kid a que el chico guadaña no terminara en el suelo.

- ¡Ez que neshesitaba olvidar la pelea con Maka! ¡Esha idiota! – silencio por unos segundos – La amo ¿saben? ¿sabían ushtedes que la amo?

- Sí, ya lo sabíamos – rió Liz sintiendo como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Era una llamada. De Maka. Se retrasó un poco para hablar y que su amiga no escuchara las "palabras" que Soul balbuceaba.

- ¿Maka?

_- Hola Liz. _

La rubia frunció el cejo.

- ¿Has estado llorando?

- _¿Sabes dónde está Soul?_ – preguntó ella a cambio, sin responder lo anterior.

- Sí, lo tenemos nosotros… estamos yendo a casa…

_- ¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué?_

- Bueno, es que…

- ¡Yo la aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamo, a esa cabesha huecaaaaaaaaaa, la amoooooooo!

Desde el otro lado de la línea, se escuchó un suspiro.

_- Ya entiendo porqué_.

Liz también suspiro.

- Se quedará a dormir en casa, ¿está bien?

_- Si… _

- Liz, ¿con quién estás hablando? – quiso saber Kid.

- Con Maka…

- ¡¿Maka?! – Soul se giró sobre sus talones y se balanceó peligrosamente. Patty logró sostenerlo a tiempo, lanzando una gran carcajada - ¡Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, perdón! Io no quiero estar pelado contigo pero esh que no fue mi culpaaa, te amo y perdón por contarle a Blastar que hases ruidos raros cuando te beso el cueyo… ¡es que te amo mushooo!

- Bueno, ya es suficiente – le dijo Kid, obligándolo a caminar otra vez – Despertarás a todo el barrio con tus gritos.

Liz escuchó otro suspiro.

_- Perdón. _

- No te disculpes – le quitó importancia el arma – Nos haremos cargo de él hasta mañana. A la tarde te lo enviamos con resaca y moño ¿está bien?

- _Está bien._

- Y Maka… - se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus palabras - …no llores más. Puede ser un tonto y ponerse ebrio pero no dejó de repetir ni un segundo que te ama. ¿Ok?

- _Ok_ – la voz de la técnica sonó ahogada.

- ¿Qué te dije? – la retó la rubia.

- _S-sí, intentaré… intentaré no llorar más_…

- Así me gusta – sonrió Liz – Nos vemos mañana Maka.

- _Adiós, y gracias._

Cortaron la comunicación al momento que doblaban la esquina y veían la mansión Death alzarse sobre la mitad de la cuadra. Entraron a la casa y subieron como pudieron la escaleras, intentando ignorar los balbuceos de Soul de que esa no era su casa y sus preguntas sobre quién había cambiado la decoración de su departamento.

- ¡Kid! ¿Metishte tu simetría en mi depto? Esta no es mi habitashion…

- No, porque estas en mi casa – le respondió Kid, lanzándolo sobre la cama y procediendo a sacarle las zapatillas. – Ahora descansa, mañana podrás ir con Maka a decirle todo lo que quieras.

- Sí, con Maka… - sonrió el joven antes de dormirse profundamente.

El grupo Death cerró la puerta y dos de sus integrantes suspiraron audiblemente. El tercero, en cambio, oculto una pequeña risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Patty? – quiso saber Kid.

- La resaca que tendrá mañana. No podrá ni existir.

Inconscientemente, los otros dos también sonrieron. Sabias palabras, Patty.

.

- Argh, demonios… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si esa acción apaciguara el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró a su hogar tranquilamente.

Se sentía morir. Había despertado a las 4 de la tarde y la resaca lo había golpeado como Maka lo golpeaba con sus Maka-chops. Era una sensación horrible, de esas que siempre lo hacían jurar que no volvería a tomar en toda su vida, siendo que la semana siguiente se encontraría a si mismo en el bar con sus amigos.

No recordaba nada de la noche anterior pero Liz se lo había recordado mínimamente:

- Ah, sí, balbuceabas a cada rato que Maka era tonta y que la amabas. Ah, y dijiste algo de que hacía ruidos raros cuando le besabas el cuello…

- ¡Fue muy gracioso! – acotó Patty, mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.

Les había agradecido a Kid y a las hermanas Thompson la molestia de haber cargado con él, ellos le habían quitado importancia, regalándola una sonrisa de esas que dicen: "¿Para qué están los amigos?"

En fin. Ahora se encontraba en su casa y con ganas de aclarar todo con Maka de una vez. No quería seguir así ni tampoco quería que la chica pensara que ya no la quería o algo por el estilo. Simplemente era un tonto. La amaba más que a su vida.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna al entrar y ver a Maka sentada en el sofá, con un libro sobre sus piernas.

Se miraron durante unos segundos en los cuales ninguno habló. El estado deplorable de Soul seguramente le había dado un buen susto. Hasta él se había asustado cuando se había mirado al espejo.

Al ver a su arma, Maka se paró del sillón y avanzó hacia donde estaba. Soul se preparó mental y físicamente, estaba listo para cualquier cosa: gritos, puños, Maka-chops, golpes. Para lo que no estaba listo era para un abrazo.

Fue por eso que dudó unos segundos antes de levantar sus brazos y enredarlos en la pequeña cintura de su técnico.

- Estaba tan preocupada… - sollozó Maka sin separar su rostro del cuello de él – Cuando anoche no llegabas, estaba tan preocupada…

- P-perdón – balbuceó el chico apretándola aún más contra él, sintiendo como la culpa se apoderaba de su conciencia. – Lo lamento Maka.

Ella negó y se despegó de su cuerpo para mirarlo con los jades llenos de lágrimas.

- Perdóname tú a mí – le suplicó – Fui una idiota en culparte, tú no tuviste la culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota y egoísta, tú no te habrás emborrachado así…

- No, no te culpes por eso – negó él, sujetando su rostro – Eso pasó porque soy un idiota sin remedio, no fue tu culpa.

- Sí lo fue – asintió ella, sin dejar de llorar – Por culpa de la estúpida pelea que empecé… perdón Soul…

El arma le sonrió levemente y secó sus lágrimas.

- Ya dijiste, fue estúpida…

- No es verdad que quiero enfocarme en el estudio por encima de ti… - continuó Maka – Y no eres algo sin sentido… y me encanta que me hagas el amor antes de los exámenes, me relaja…

Soul volvió a sonreír y la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí.

- Basta Maka. Te perdono y me perdonas ¿está bien?

Al sentir cómo asentía, él mismo movió su cabeza, feliz.

- Bien, fin de la cuestión.

La técnico pudo respirar tranquilamente por primera vez en todo el día. Siempre que peleaba con Soul o que no lo tenía cerca se sentía incompleta.

- Iré a tomar un baño – dijo Soul – Con esta pinta, podría asustar al mismo Kishin Asura.

Ella asintió y besó sus labios delicadamente.

- Los chicos dijeron que van a aparecer en dos horas por aquí, tienes todo ese tiempo así que relájate.

Soul asintió y tras un último beso se dirigió al baño, disfrutando mentalmente la ducha de agua caliente antes de empezar a tenerla.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que corriera mientras se sacaba la ropa sudada y arrugada de la noche anterior. Alto desastre habría sido. Seguramente fue un show digno de ver.

Cuando su cuerpo tocó el agua se sintió en el cielo, por lo que disfrutó unos segundos antes de comenzar a lavarse el cabello y la piel. Aún con el ruido del agua cayendo, fue capaz de oír la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Maka? ¿Qué pasa?

Se enjuagó el shampoo del cabello y volvió a mirarla, sintiendo que el jabón se le resbalaba de las manos.

Y era porque su técnica se encontraba apoyada en la puerta del baño, envuelta en tan solo una toalla, con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ninguna reconciliación está completa sin sexo salvaje en el baño, ¿verdad?

_Diablos_. Esa sola oración y dicha de esa manera tan sensual fue lo único que Soul necesitó para que su miembro comenzara a despertar.

Maka soltó la toalla y, con pasos lentos, se metió a la regadera con Soul, acorralándolo contra la pared, logrando que se estremeciera por la diferencia de temperatura entre el agua caliente y los azulejos fríos.

La Albarn le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad antes de meterse bajo la regadera y mojarse por completo. Soul, simplemente, se mantenía quieto mirando el entretenimiento. Al terminar el "espectáculo" Maka sonrió y se acercó a Soul con la intención de –según el chico- darle un beso. Pero se equivocaba. Antes de llegar a sus labios se echó hacia atrás negando con la cabeza y, en vez de atacarlos, fue bajando lentamente por el cuello de su novio, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro, desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, si cicatriz y su estómago para luego pasar a un lugar más…

- M-Maka… - su cabeza chocó contra los azulejos al sentir la boca de su novia rodeando su intimidad y colocó sus manos sobre su cabello, incitándola – Ah, Maka…

- _¡Mortales! ¿¡Donde están!?_

Soul abrió los ojos de golpe y fue transportado a la vida real con ese grito. Miró la puerta y luego a su técnico, quien no se había inmutado ante el grito y continuaba con su acto.

-_ ¿Maka? ¿Soul? _

Tocó dos veces la puerta del baño.

- _¿Quién está ahí?_

- Y-yo… - respondió Soul, con dificultad.

- _¡Amigo! ¡Qué noche tuvimos!, ¿verdad?_

Los movimientos de Maka se volvieron aún más rápidos, aumentando su locura.

- S-si…

- _Como sea, ¿Dónde está Maka? No está en el departamento, ¿han arreglado las cosas? _

- Piérdete Black Star – le ordenó Soul con voz ronca por el placer. Justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, la chica se separó y lo miró desde abajo con ojos inocentes. El chico le regaló una sonrisa torcida y la levantó para apoderarse violentamente de sus labios.

_- ¡No seas tan mal llevado! ¡Que yo no tengo la culpa de que estés peleado con tu novia!_

Apoyó el cuerpo de Maka contra la pared y se aseguró de recorrer cada milímetro con su lengua, logrando que varios suspiros salieran de sus labios. Sintió cómo las piernas femeninas rodearon su cadera, lista para lo que venía.

- _Es de verdad, amigo, Maka puede ser violenta a veces pero es una muy buena persona y hacen una pareja muy cool, deberían arreglar las cosas_.

Una mordida, y otra y otra. Soul quedaría con muchas marcas rojas en su cuello.

-_ Si_ _quieres, puedo darte una mano ¡el gran Dios resuelve problemas de amor también_!

Entre jadeos, Soul llevó su miembro hacia la entrada de Maka al mismo tiempo que arremetía contra su cuello por décima vez.

- _¡Oye viejo, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí que no me contestas?!_

- ¡Piérdete Black Staaaaaaah! – la voz de Maka se vio distorsionada por el placer que le brindó el hecho de que Soul la penetrara y comenzara, sin dudar, un vaivén de movimientos precisos y rápidos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el asesino se había quedado de piedra al escuchar el gemido.

- C-chicos… ¿ustedes… están…?

- _¡PIERDETE! _– le gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo desde el baño, por lo que el técnico palideció y retrocedió siete pasos hacia atrás.

Con la mente llena de pensamientos acerca de sus amigos teniendo un encuentro en el baño, Black Star salió de la casa algo traumado. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el único número que sabía de memoria.

- _¿Black?_

- Tsubaki… no entres a bañarte, espera a que llegue.

**.**

**¿Vieron? Este capítulo fue más largo :D**

**Ese Black Star está mandado para hacer desastres XD**

**¿Les gustó? :) Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo :)**

**Mañana, otra actualización de "El valor de lo importante" :) Espérenlo :)**

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	19. Piernas

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Piernas

La vista era un deleite. O eso pensaba Soul, quien desde su puesto en la mesa miraba a su novia ir y venir por la cocina. ¿Por qué era un deleite? Porque su técnico solo vestía una remera larga que a duras penas tapaba su trasero, dejando al aire sus siempre perfectas piernas.

Ese pensamiento había estado presente en la mente de Soul desde que se conocieron: Maka tenía las mejores piernas que había visto en toda su vida.

Aún cuando eran solo dos niños y Maka era plana por todos lados, las piernas siempre habían sido el principal atractivo de la Albarn. Claro, porque a esa edad sus rasgos faciales no se desarrollaban completamente ni sus ojos causaban la locura que causaban en muchas personas actualmente.

La verdad era que Maka se había desarrollado, ¡y de qué manera! No se había vuelto la mujer más voluptuosa del planeta pero sí se había convertido en alguien que quitaba la respiración de los hombres de Death City. Hecho que a Soul le causaba uno que otro ataque de celos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto miras? – rió Maka divertida. Su novio no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que había comenzando con los preparativos para la cena.

- Tus piernas.

La simple contestación hizo que el rostro de Maka se encendiera en un sonrojo furioso.

- Y ahora te pones toda roja. ¿Qué te da vergüenza?

Ni ella lo entendía. La noche anterior habían hecho el amor ¿y a ella le avergonzaba que Soul le mirara las piernas?

- Nada, solo me tomaste de sorpresa – respondió Maka acercando las hamburguesas y sentándose sobre la mesa al lado de Soul. El chico levantó sus dos cejas y no perdió la vista desde su punto menos elevado, sentado en la silla.

- ¿Acaso lo haces a propósito? – preguntó mordiendo un pedazo de su hamburguesa.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Maka no entendió.

Soul buscó algún indicio de broma en su rostro pero, al no encontrarlo, sonrió de costado. Su técnico podía ser despistada a veces. Mira que sentarse a su lado, cruzando las piernas de esa forma… pareciera que lo estaba provocando.

Maka se ahogó con la comida cuando un recuerdo cruzó su mente y comenzó a golpearse el pecho para luego reír suavemente.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella le quitó importancia agitando su mano.

- Solo… me acordé de algo.

- Ah, no seas así, ahora quiero saber qué es.

Maka miró el techo y con una sonrisa divertida y algo abochornada, dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Una vez Ragnarok me levantó la falda.

No hizo falta decir que la hamburguesa casi resbala de la mano de Soul por la impresión. ¿Ragnarok?

- El arma de Chrona…

La chica lo miró, burlona.

- ¿Qué otro Ragnarok conoces?

- No, es que… el arma de Chrona es… es "masculino" ¿verdad? ¿Es un hombre?

- Si, estoy bastante segura que sí.

Soul se mantuvo pensativo por unos momentos.

- ¿Cómo se supone que mataré a un arma que habita dentro de Chrona?

- No te preocupes, ya le he dado un buen golpe en su momento… bueno, golpee a Chrona sin querer. Pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo has contado?

- ¿Por qué iba a contártelo? – se sorprendió ella.

- No se… no se. – terminó sonrojado.

- Aaaaaah, ¿estás celoso? – se mofó la Albarn.

- ¡Claro que no! Eso no es cool.

- Sí estas celoso – continuó burlándose la chica recostándose sobre la mesa – Pero no te preocupes… - levantó y estiró sus piernas para colocarlas cerca del rostro de Soul – Éstas son solo tuyas…

Soul soltó su comida y se limpió las manos rápidamente para sujetar su pierna derecha.

- Claro que sí. Solo mías…

- ¿Soul? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Hey! ¡No!

Tarde. La guadaña ya había comenzado a repartir besos y mordiscos por la cara interna de la pierna de Maka. Pronto, la ojiverde bajó su guardia. El aliento de Soul se sentía tan bien en su piel.

- Eso dejará marca… - se quejó débilmente, aún acostada en la mesa.

- Esa es la idea – replicó él sin separarse mucho de su piel y continuando con su actividad.

Ese Soul era un celoso posesivo.

.

Al otro día…

- Maka-chan ¿Qué te sucedió en las piernas?

- ¡Su Dios ha notado que son unos promiscuos!

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes esa palabra?

- ¡Maka-chop!

- Auch. Demonios.

Sí, un celoso posesivo que recibió su merecido.

**.**

**Ruego por disculpas D:**

**Un camión pasó por mi calle y cortó los cables del teléfono y del Internet. Hace cinco días que no tengo Internet ni teléfono D: :S No me maten, todos los días pensaba en que no podría subir otro capítulo :(**

**La buena noticia es que, con el tiempo, ya avancé muchos capítulos de El valor de lo importante y actualizaré mucho más rápido :D (Cuando vuelva el Internet -.-) **

**Les ruego me sepan disculpar, espero poder subir capítulos pronto :/**

**Ah, les cuento una cosita: El 1 de julio fue mi cumpleaños :D 21 años, fuck yeah :) **

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	20. Rompiendo esquemas

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Rompiendo esquemas

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir ignorándome? Sabes que no es mi culpa.

- Claro que sí lo es. – Maka se cruzó de brazos.

- No. No lo es. Yo no tengo la culpa de que cada técnico que ingrese a Shibusen me pida para ser su arma. Soy una Death Scythe después de todo.

- Sí pero eres mi arma. Yo te ayudé a ser Death Scythe, no quiero a todos esos carroñeros sobre mi arma.

Soul frunció el cejo.

- Deja de hablar de mí como si fuera un objeto.

- Sabes que no quiero decir eso…

- No, ya se. Apuesto que quieres decir que nos usamos mutuamente y que solo es eso. – probó el albino.

- ¿Piensas eso de nuestra relación? – se sorprendió Maka. Más dos segundos luego, la furia la invadió - ¿De verdad piensas que solo nos usamos?

- ¿Qué es, entonces? Tú me utilizas para hacerte más fuerte y yo te utilizo para recolectar armas.

- No nos usamos, nos ayudamos… - corrigió ella.

- Bah, lo que sea, es lo mismo.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué mierda salimos con eso? – la paciencia de Soul se estaba acabando.

- Porque a ti se te ocurrió decir una idiotez.

- ¿Idiotez? Eres tú la que está armando un escándalo sin sentido porque los ingresantes me vienen a hablar.

- ¿Piensas que es "un escándalo sin sentido" el hecho de que me moleste porque un montón de niñas idiotas estén sobre mi novio todo el día?

- A ver Maka, ya te expliqué la situación. Si me tuvieras un poco más de confianza, tal vez no estarías diciendo todo esto.

- ¿Confianza? ¿De verdad quieres que te tenga confianza cuando ves a Blair y te desangras por completo? – Maka tiró el repasador que estaba usando para lavar los platos y acercándose a donde Soul estaba sentado - ¿Hablas de confianza cuando miras a cualquier mujer con más pechos que yo?

- ¿Ahora me sales con toda esta mierda? – Soul se levantó de la silla y se acercó también – Sigues y sigues cambiando el tema. ¡Es obvio que miraré a otras chicas, soy hombre al fin y al cabo! ¡Pero si quisiera hacer algo con otra ya lo hubiera hecho, no estaría aquí soportando todos tus gritos sobre cosas sin sentido!

- ¡Te dije que no les llames cosas sin sentido!

- ¡Pero lo son Maka!

- ¡Claro que no, para mi son importantes! – Maka evitó por todos los medios que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas pero la voz comenzaba a fallarle.

- ¡Pues para mi no! ¡Me vale una mierda estar contigo si no crees lo que te digo y no me tienes confianza!

- ¡Entonces vete a la mierda y sé igual que mi padre!

Aquel grito abrió los ojos de Soul hacia el entendimiento.

Maka no quería seguir allí. Empujó al muchacho para hacerlo a un lado y salió corriendo del departamento.

El Eater se mantuvo estático en el lugar, con la mirada clavada en el piso y sintiéndose un idiota.

.

Dejó de correr cuando llegó al parque en donde siempre se juntaban a jugar básquetbol. Se sentó en la banca que tantas veces la había visto leer mientras sus amigos se enfrascaban en algún partido y se encogió para continuar llorando.

¿Qué sus sentimientos no eran importantes para Soul? ¿Realmente no lo entendía? Si estuvieran en la situación contraria, él también se molestaría. Y si no lo hiciera, significaba que no la quería lo suficiente. Pero ¿cómo quería que no se asustara si miles de chicas se le acercaban a diario? Su padre se había ido y abandonado a su madre, ¿por qué Soul no podría hacer lo mismo? Cada persona con la que lo veía hablando era una posible amenaza, una más bonita, más alta, más voluptuosa. ¿De qué confianza hablaba? Ella no sabía qué era la confianza en temas amorosos.

Levantó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas cuando entendió que, con esa pelea, lo había mandado a la mierda. Prácticamente le había dicho que se fuera, que ella se lo permitía, que lo dejaba seguir los pasos de su padre.

Teniendo como opciones, por un lado, una vida de playboy y, por el otro, a ella… bueno, la respuesta era clara.

Eso era el adiós. La dejaría. Porque eso era lo obvio que seguía después de una discusión como esa.

El ruido de pisadas se escuchó por la cancha. Pisadas que fueron disminuyendo a medida que se acercaron a ella.

Maka no tenía el valor suficiente como para levantar su rostro y hacerle frente a Soul. A Soul y su adiós. A su ira, a su rostro de alivio por poder deshacerse de ella.

La guadaña suspiró y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando las manos que cubrían su rostro y alejándolas de allí. Maka se resistió pero él aplicó un poco más de fuerza y pudo apartarlas. La chica lo miró con sus ojos enrojecidos. Soul se sintió la peor basura del mundo.

La obligó a pararse y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Perdóname.

Maka frunció el cejo, sin entender e hizo un amague de separarse para volver a mirarlo, pero el chico no se lo permitió.

- Nunca más dejaré que salgas corriendo así y estés sola llorando.

Y, con eso, rompió los esquemas de Maka.

¿Qué acaso después de una discusión así no venía un "terminamos" o un "ya no quiero este drama, quiero ser libre"? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Soul?

La verdad era que el Eater no había tardado ni dos minutos en entender la situación. Maka pensaba que él sería como su padre. Que el aire de ser una Death Scythe se le subiría a la cabeza y se iría con la primera mujer hermosa que se le cruzara.

Ese pensamiento le daba ganas de golpear a la chica y, a la vez, besarla hasta morir. No podía creer que pensara así de él después de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos pero, por otro lado, no podía culparla: esa había sido su infancia, la única perspectiva de las relaciones que había tenido. No le extrañaría que ella pensara que él había ido a la cancha para terminar.

Pero no, ahí estaba, abrazándola.

- No es verdad que solo nos usamos, es mucho más que eso – dijo Soul lentamente – Y perdón por haber dicho que eran cosas sin sentido, estoy seguro que si estuviera en tu lugar, estaría muriendo de celos.

Sintió cómo Maka se aferró de su camisa e intentaba dejar de llorar.

- Pero te golpearé por creer que te abandonaría por cualquier otra chica.

Maka dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

- Si me separara de ti, todos esos Maka-chops habrían sido en vano.

- Soul…

- ¿Si?

- Estas arruinando el momento.

- Ah, perdón.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. En ese preciso momento fue que Maka se dio cuenta que Soul había roto sus esquemas para volver a construir unos nuevos. Unos en donde el chico sí se quedaba con la chica y, al final, sí eran felices.

**.**

**:)**

**Braced myself for the goodbye cause that's all I've ever known, when you took me by surprise, you said: "I'll never leave you alone" **

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	21. Un alma saludable

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Un alma saludable

- Un alma saludable habita en una mente saludable y en un cuerpo saludable.

Maka había repetido esas palabras todo el día. Inconcientemente, Soul sentía que estaba aprendiendo lecciones de Shibusen fuera de la escuela, en la comodidad de su departamento.

- ¿Estas enterada que dijiste eso unas 58 veces ya?

Sin prestarle la más mínima atención, Maka continuó yendo y viniendo en la cocina. Soul suspiró.

- ¿Qué comemos esta noche?

- Ensalada.

Una ceja blanca se levantó.

- ¿Perdón?

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en su arma.

- Ensalada – repitió simplemente.

- ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un conejo?

- Hay que comer sano Soul. "Un alma saludable habita en un cuerpo saludable" No podemos seguir ahogándonos en hamburguesas.

- Nos encanta ahogarnos en hamburguesas, Maka. – Soul no iba a permitir que su dieta cambiara a ser la de un maldito bicho vegetariano. Que él no era ningún brontosaurius ni nada por el estilo.

- Eso está a punto de cambiar – puso frente a sus ojos un plato lleno de colores. Vegetales, de todas clases. Soul colocó una mueca de fastidio.

- Maaaakaaaaaa…- se quejó, empujando el plato lejos de él – Quiero carneeeeee…

- Ya te lo he dicho: tenemos que comenzar a comer bien. Vegetales cuatro o cinco veces a la semana ¿entendido?

- Claro que no, no lo voy a permitir.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te atreverás a hacer algo? – le preguntó levantando un libro y sacudiéndolo en el aire, en una clara advertencia de lo que le esperaba si no le seguía la corriente.

Soul bufó:

- Maldición.

Miró a Maka ir nuevamente hacia la cocina para agacharse y tomar el aceite y el vinagre desde los estantes de abajo y sonrió de lado.

- Si no me das carne… - le dijo, acercándose y tomando su cadera para pegarla a su cuerpo - …tendré que tomarla de otro lado.

- ¡Maka-chop!

- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

- "Un alma saludable habita en una mente saludable" – recitó Maka, dejando un libro sobre el mesón.

- ¿Qué mierda significa eso? ¿Ya no haremos el amor? – la idea no le agradaba nada.

- Habrá que priorizar. La salud de nuestra alma por encima de los placeres carnales, Soul – se sentó a la mesa y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo – Ven, come.

- No voy a comer como si fuera un cobayo.

- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a dar con el Maka-chop?

Soul sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿De qué salud del alma me hablas? Si me sigues golpeando no podré hacer que mi alma habite en "un cuerpo saludable ni en una mente saludable" Para ese momento, ya estaré en coma.

- No seas exagerado. Ven, come.

Exhalando un suspiro de derrota, tomó lugar al lado de su novia y miró la ensalada con desprecio.

- ¿Comeremos esto de ahora en más?

- Sip.

- ¿Y estás bien con ello?

- Ajap.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?

- Nop.

Masculló unas maldiciones en voz baja y se resignó, metiendo la lechuga dentro de su boca y masticando.

Una hora después Soul apagó el televisor y, en vista de que no tendría acción esa noche, se retiró a dormir balbuceando palabras de enfado.

Al sentir la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, Maka comenzó a reír sin sonido, sosteniéndose el estómago. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje a Tsubaki:

_Tenías razón ¡debiste ver la cara de Soul cuando le dije que comeríamos solo verduras! Si Soul reaccionó así, ni me quiero imaginar qué hizo Black Star. Jaja, eres una genia amiga. Por muchas bromas más ;) _

**.**

**Estudiar me succiona la vitalidad del alma -.-**

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	22. Verdad o reto

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Verdad o reto

Era una nueva reunión de Spartoi, otro sábado a la noche, con películas, comida y alcohol.

Una nueva noche de confesiones. Porque lo cierto era que nadie sabía cómo se ponían todos cuando bebían alcohol.

- Bien, bien – Soul se levantó del asiento y señaló a Patty - ¿La primera vez que robaste algo cool?

- ¡Fue en una mansión, a rubio de ojos celestes! ¡Tenía 12!

- Oh, ¿ese al que le robamos su auto y los diamantes? – rió Liz, señalándola con una cerveza.

- ¡Si, ese! Hahahahaha Bueno, me toca, Kid, ¿Verdad o reto?

- Reto – respondió el Shinigami desde su sillón.

- ¡Te reto a que cambies de lugar esos cuadros! – Patty le sonrió maliciosamente. Death the Kid escupió su cerveza.

- ¡NO, ESO ES INHUMANO!

- ¡Es un reto Kid! –Rió Maka negando con la cabeza - ¡Hazlo!

El técnico pasó saliva y se levantó lentamente del sillón, resignado. Caminó hasta su pared y, con las manos temblorosas, sujetó ambos cuadros y los puso en el lugar del otro. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron al ver que había cumplido su prenda. Kid, en cambio, cayó al suelo murmurando que era una "escoria" y que no merecía vivir en un mundo tan asimétrico.

- Bueno, él está fuera de combate – rió Liz. – Así que, Black Star ¿verdad o reto?

- ¡Un Dios siempre supera sus obstáculos! ¡Reto!

- Mh… Liz lo pensó por unos segundos – Ah, ya se. Ven aquí.

El peliazul se acercó para que la pistola le susurrara algo al oído. Al escucharlo, se separó y cruzó sus brazos, solemne.

- ¡Eso no es nada! ¡El gran Ore-sama puede lograr eso!

Dio media vuelta y miró su objetivo. La Albarn levantó una ceja.

- ¡Maka! – gritó el ruidoso.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – quiso saber ella.

Black Star se acercó hasta su amiga y la tomó de la mano para levantarla del sillón. Al tenerla frente a él, le sonrió como siempre hacía:

- ¿Me das tu sostén?

La Albarn enrojeció y sacó un libro desde su espalda.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Maaaaakaaaa! ¡Daleeeeee! – el técnico comenzó a tironear de su remera para levantarla.

Una mano se posicionó en su hombro y Black se giró para mirar. Soul estaba detrás de él con un aura demoníaca.

- ¿Tú quieres que te corte en pedacitos?

- ¡Pero Soul, es un reto!

- ¡Suéltame! – le gritó Maka, dándole nuevamente con el Maka-chop.

- ¡Pero soy un Dios, tengo que cumplir el reto!

- ¡Ni de coña, suéltala! – Soul comenzó a tirar de su amigo para que soltara a su novia, cosa que solo hacía que Black Star se aferrara aún más a ella.

Tsubaki se golpeó la frente y negó con la cabeza. Su novio era tan tonto cuando quería.

- ¡Ya está, perdiste! – Exclamó Liz contando el tiempo con su reloj - ¡Eres un Dios falso, no has podido completar una simple prenda!

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo!

Pronto, el gran Dios tomó lugar agachado al lado de Kid, en una esquina de la habitación, envolviéndose de un aura depresiva.

- Estamos perdiendo a todos – se lamentó Liz, negando con la cabeza – Como sea, al parecer tendré que seguir haciendo las preguntas… ¿Quién sigue? Ah, sí, Maka, ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad – respondió ella. Ni loca dejaba que Liz le impusiera una prenda. Podría terminar desnuda en medio de la plaza o con el cabello teñido de verde. No, nunca.

Al pensar por unos segundos y darse cuenta de que ya habían hecho todas las preguntas habidas y por haber, simplemente levantó los hombros y formuló algo básico:

- ¿Con quien fue tu primer beso?

Todos los demás, inclusive Kid y Black Star ya recuperados, bufaron ante la pregunta de la pistola. Eso era obvio. Nunca había estado en otra relación antes de Soul, por ende, el primer beso lo había dado con Soul.

Maka miró a todos y suspiró.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Quiso saber Kid – Es tan obvio que fue con…

- Con Tsubaki.

- …Con Tsubaki, obvio. ¡¿Qué?! – todos la volvieron a ver en shock y luego fijaron sus ojos en una ruborizada Tsubaki, quien se restregaba las manos y evitaba las miradas de sus amigos.

Soul era el más afectado.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Pensé que yo era tu primer beso!

- No, fue Tsubaki – respondió Maka apenada. Nunca se lo habían dicho a nadie – Cuando tenía 14 y me quedé a dormir de Tsubaki por una tormenta. Bebimos alcohol y bueno… experimentamos…

- ¡Maka-chan! – gritó la espada, tapándose la cara, muerta de vergüenza.

- ¿Experimentaron? – repitió Liz, arqueando las cejas. - ¿Qué clase de experimentos?

- Si, Maka, ¿Qué clase? – quiso saber Black Star, acostándose sobre el piso y apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos, como si estuvieran a punto de contarle la historia más interesante del mundo.

La chica lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad.

- Solo nos besamos. No crean cosas idiotas.

- Oh, que aburrido – se lamentó Patty, quien había tomado lugar al lado de Black Star e imitado su posición.

- ¿Aburrido? ¡¿Que mierda pensaron que hicimos?!

Todos se hicieron los desinteresados.

- ¡Tsubaki, yo pensé que tu Dios había sido tu primer beso!

- Lo lamento Black – se disculpó ella, levantando los hombros – Pero ahora ya lo saben. Pasemos a otro tema… etto, Patty… ehm… ¿con quien tuviste tu primera experiencia sexual?

Se sorprendieron de Tsubaki haciendo esa clase de preguntas pero miraron a la aludida, esperando la respuesta.

- Con Maka.

Spartoi cayó de espaldas hacia atrás.

- ¡Deja de bromear!

- En realidad… - volvieron a ver con ojos desorbitados como Maka comenzaba a sonrojarse nuevamente. – En realidad…

- ¡Maka!

**.**

**Las santitas son las peores ;)**

**Aaah, no me digan que nunca se besaron con una persona del mismo sexo. ¿No? Ah… etto… Bueno… Ok, ¿review? :D **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	23. Bailar

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Bailar

Maka reía. Y Soul también reía.

Era una situación extraña, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a Maka sonreír como lo estaba haciendo. Pero ella parecía muy feliz y eso lo hacía feliz a él también.

- Eres un tonto, Soul…

- Tú me dijiste que haga eso – contrarrestaba el chico en su defensa.

Maka se levantó del sillón.

- Iré a preparar la cena, ¿quieres spaghetti?

- Siempre querré spaghetti para cenar – respondió él, sonriendo de lado.

- Claro que si, glotón. – La Albarn se acercó y le dejó un pequeño besos en sus labios – Si te encanta comer.

- Corrección: me encanta comer lo que tu cocinas – Soul se levantó del sofá y caminó con paso tranquilo hacia su stereo. Se sentía con ganas de escuchar jazz. Puso uno de sus tantos CD's, uno de sus favoritos, y volvió a mirar a Maka. Luego, le extendió la mano - ¿Me concedería esta pieza, señorita?

La técnico se sonrojó e hizo un saludo agachándose antes de posicionar su mano sobre la que Soul le ofrecía.

La guadaña la acercó a su cuerpo y se perdió en sus esmeraldas por unos segundos. Tan profundos e hipnotizantes. Esos ojos lo enamoraban cada día más. Nunca se podría cansar de mirarlos.

- Tú guíame – le pidió la chica, sonriéndole con vergüenza. Por supuesto, Soul siempre guiaba.

Comenzaron a pasear por toda la habitación entre medio de pasos de baile tranquilos y relajados. Era uno de los pocos momentos en que ambos se disfrutaban al 100%. El baile era como una resonancia de almas: se sentían tan cerca del otro, tan unidos, moviéndose al mismo ritmo, siguiendo los pasos del otro. Bailar con Maka era uno de los placeres más grandes en la vida de Soul.

- Parece que te has vuelto una experta en el baile – halagó el Eater, haciendo que Maka girara y acercándola nuevamente a su cuerpo.

- Tengo un maestro excelente – respondió ella, reglándole una de esas sonrisas que siempre lo deslumbraban. Cada cosa que Maka hacía lo deslumbraba, desde siempre. Desde siempre ella había tenido total efecto en él. Tiempo atrás, habría podido catalogar aquello como algo no cool, ahora solo lo veía como la perfección pura.

La canción terminó pero ninguno se separó. Sino que continuaron mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando el momento, perdiéndose en el alma del otro. Aquella alma que ya tanto conocían pero que nunca terminarían de asimilar por completo.

Soul amaba eso. Siempre que pensaba entender a Maka a la perfección, una nueva faceta aparecía y lo descolocaba por completo. Era lo que ella tenía: sus pensamientos, sus arranques, sus sentimientos. Nunca se cansaría de ella. Podría pasar una vida entera descubriéndola y jamás se arrepentiría.

Otra canción, más melancólica, inundó el ambiente y sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente casi por inercia. Aún continuaban mirándose como dos enamorados sin remedio, pero el ambiente había cambiado notablemente.

Maka levantó una mano y la apoyó en la mejilla de Soul.

- Bésame.

Los labios de la guadaña encontraron los de su novia en un beso tranquilo y, a la vez, cargado de sentimiento. Amor, necesidad, adoración. Cómo amaba besar a Maka. El recuerdo de los besos de su chica era una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían seguir sintiéndose vivo… ¿Recuerdo?

Se separaron al escuchar un sonido a lo lejos. Miraron hacia la ventana, intentando encontrar la causa, aunque no pudieron ver nada. Maka, con una sonrisa conciliadora, apoyó su frente contra la de Soul.

- Es hora.

El chico negó con la cabeza y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo.

- No.

Soul se negó a apartarse de ella.

- Sabes que no me dejan quedarme por más tiempo…

Ella le acarició el cabello suavemente.

- Sabes que ese sonido viene a buscarme…

Soul chaqueó su lengua.

- ¿Cuánto tendré que perder para que ese sonido me perdone?

Maka sonrió tristemente. Soul siempre le repetía esa frase minutos antes de que se alejaran.

- Bésame – volvió a pedirle Maka.

Y, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, lo hizo otra vez. La besó. Con desesperación, miedo y terror. De no verla nunca más. De que ese sonido se la llevara para siempre. Aquel horrible sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Al alejarse Maka depositó un suave beso en su frente.

- Te amo Soul.

Él asintió, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Y eso fue todo.

Enfocó sus rubíes en el techo de su habitación e, inmediatamente, se sintió vacío. Como todos los días, cuando despertaba. Como todas las mañanas, cuando abría sus ojos y miraba a su costado para encontrar… nada.

Las lágrimas lo anegaron por primera vez en el día.

Aún no quería separarse de ella. De su baile. De su risa. ¿Por qué ese ruido tenía que llevársela? ¿Por qué?

Miró la mesa de luz y encontró el despertador, el cual aún no había dejado de sonar. Lo apagó con pesar y se incorporó en la cama.

Ese sonido maldito. El que lo alejaba de ella. Lo alejaba de ella y lo obligaba a despertar de sus sueños para ir a Shibusen, el lugar que continuamente le recordaba a su amada. El sitio que le hacía revivir cada día aquella batalla en donde no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarla. Aquella batalla en donde ella prefirió alejarse de su lado a verlo partir.

Le había jurado que continuaría con su vida, que intentaría ser feliz y cumplir su tarea de Death Scythe, después de todo, convertirse en una había sido su sueño y ella lo había ayudado a cumplirlo. Nunca lo perdonaría si no lo disfrutaba.

A cambio de eso, Soul le había pedido a Maka que nunca lo abandonara.

Y Maka había cumplido.

Todas las noches se presentaba en sus sueños con una sonrisa, como si todo siguiera siendo normal, como si su vida no se hubiera apagado, como si aún vivieran juntos en ese departamento que ahora parecía tan vacío.

Y Soul la amaba. Amaba verla reír… y hablar… y bailar. Recordar a Maka como era: aquella persona perfecta, el amor de su vida.

Soul la amaba. Y siempre lo haría. Ya sea en la vida real o en sus sueños. No importaba. La amaba.

**.**

**Distinto a todos.**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	24. Viaje

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Viaje

Maka cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado. Miró la lluvia por la ventana y suspiró para hundirse aún más en el sillón.

Tenía frío. Pero no de ese frío que una manta podría quitar. Volvió a mirar el exterior recordando ese momento.

_- Oh, aquí estas._

_La voz de su técnico lo sorprendió. Maka levantó una ceja al ver la reacción de Soul._

_- Hey Maka. _

_- ¿Qué quería Shinigami-sama? – quiso saber ella, tomándolo de la mano para salir juntos de Shibusen. _

_Soul bajó la mirada, sin emitir palabra, evitando mirar a su novia mientras caminaban hacia su moto. Maka lo miró con un interrogante pintado en el rostro. _

_- ¿Soul? _

_El albino mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos más hasta que suspiró y la miró._

_- Me dio una misión. _

_Ella le sonrió. _

_- Genial. ¿De que se trata?_

_- Cazar un puñado de Kishines que han estado molestando en África. _

_Maka frunció el cejo._

_- ¿África? _

_Él asintió quedamente. Fue allí cuando Maka detuvo su andar en las escaleras de la escuela. _

_- ¿Te irás a África? – le preguntó, intentando no perder el control de sus emociones - ¿Con quien? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? _

_El chico continuó evadiendo su mirada. _

_- Con Stein-sensei, por… por tres meses… _

Y ahí estaba ella, otra noche en el sillón, sola.

El departamento se veía tan vacío sin Soul, tan callado, tan… nada.

No se había portado como una malcriada cuando tuvo que despedir a su novio para no verlo por tres meses. Le había abrazado, besado y deseado un viaje seguro pero, al llegar a su casa, Tsubaki había tenido que abrazarla por dos horas para que dejara de llorar.

Era Soul. ¡Soul! La persona con la que había vivido desde los trece. Nunca se habían separado más de una semana, siempre habían ido juntos a las misiones. Desde que se había convertido en Death Scythe no le habían asignado misiones que demandaran su separación, ya que ningún otro Kishin poderoso había aparecido.

Se levantó del sofá y cerró las cortinas para irse a dormir. Un trueno sonó a lo lejos y ella se encogió en el lugar. Cómo odiaba las tormentas.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de Soul y se quitó el pantalón. Se acostó con una vieja playera de su novio y su ropa interior, y se tapó con el edredón. Respiró hondo y luego despidió el aire, decepcionada. La almohada ya no tenía el aroma tan característico de Soul, el tiempo lo había borrado.

Tres meses y medio habían pasado. Tres meses y medio desde que no veía, besaba, golpeaba y hacía el amor con Soul. Nunca se había sentido tan sola como en todo ese tiempo. Sus amigos estaban, obviamente. Pero no era lo mismo.

Otro trueno se escuchó fuera del departamento y se hizo aún más pequeña en la cama. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos como casi todas las noches, ya no las detenía. Eran una forma de descargarse.

- Soul baka… - murmuró al aire antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Si solo Soul estuviera allí, sus brazos la harían olvidar la tormenta.

.

Un trueno se escuchó con fuerza, haciendo que Maka se despertara sobresaltada. Echó unas cuantas maldiciones al aire antes de acostarse nuevamente y taparse mejor. Se podría acomodar mejor si tan solo ese brazo no la molestara…

Se paralizó en el lugar y enfocó su mirada para ver en la oscuridad. No fue necesario, un relámpago cruzó el cielo, iluminando la habitación y, también, el rostro dormido de Soul.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse nuevamente y se acostó lentamente, mirándolo. Su rostro estaba tan perfecto como siempre, aunque podía notar algunas magulladuras en sus pómulos y un pequeño corte sin cicatrizar en su barbilla. Acarició su mejilla, estando segura de que no despertaría, no era de sueño ligero y parecía cansado.

Levantó la frazada para taparlo a él también y se acomodó entre sus brazos, sin poder contener una sonrisa temblorosa.

Ahora ¿Qué importaba la tormenta? Si estaba con Soul, todo estaría bien.

**.**

**:) Prometo uno más feliz para la próxima.**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	25. Táctica

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Táctica

Historia. Argh. Soul odiaba Historia. Pero ¿qué materia no odiaba Soul?

- Maka, me aburro. – _Oh, eso era como un deja vu._

- Mh, que bien. Ponte a estudiar – respondió la Albarn desde su lugar en el sillón, sin despegar su mirada del libro.

- Justamente por eso es que me aburro – Soul empujó su libro sobre la mesa y se acercó a su novia. – Apuesto que ya sabes todo, hagamos algo divertido.

- Me faltan dos capítulos para terminar de estudiar todo, no molestes ahora.

- Pero Maka…

- ¡Maka-chop! ¡Cállate!

- Maaaaakaaaaaa… vayamos a algún lado, hagamos algo, juguemos un juego, rompamos las ventanas de alguna casa, hagamos aaaaaalgoooo….

La chica cerró el libro de golpe y volvió a mirar la cara suplicante de su novio. Suspiró. Miró la hora.

- Hagamos esto. Déjame leer por una hora más y luego podemos ir a donde quieras.

Soul dejó ver sus dientes en una sonrisa.

- Ya dijiste. Te veo en una hora.

Dicho esto, se retiró a su habitación. Maka expulsó el aire y volvió a su lectura.

Días después, Maka estaba parada frente a la cartelera que mostraba las notas de los alumnos. Se encontraba en un estado de shock total, paralizada mirando los nombres que se veían en el tope. Estaba segura que, si no se controlaba, comenzaría a temblar, sin contar que ya estaba sudando como pollo en el horno.

- Maka-chan – se escuchó la voz de Tsubaki a su lado – Oh, las notas. ¿Has quedado en primer puesto otra vez?

La ojiverde asintió con movimientos robóticos y levantó su mano lentamente para señalar el nombre que le seguía en la tabla de posiciones.

**Resultado de exámenes parciales:**

**1º Maka Albarn**

**2º Soul Eater**

**3º Ox Ford**

**4º….**

La mano de Maka cayó en peso muerto al lado de su cuerpo.

- Guau, Soul-kun sí que se esforzó.

Y Maka seguía sin poder moverse…

- Oh, las notas.

Sus amigos llegaron al lugar. Al ver los puestos, compartieron la sorpresa de su amiga (sin llegar a sus extremos tampoco)

- ¡Viejo, me habías dicho que no habías estudiado! ¡No puedes estar por encima de Ore-sama!

- Hubieses leído algo Black.

- ¡Soul está debajo de Maka! – comentó Patty, aplaudiendo.

_En realidad, debajo de Soul es donde quiero estar ahora mismo_. Maka abrió los ojos, horrorizada. ¿¡Ella había pensado eso!?

Se volvió para buscar a su arma y lo encontró observándola con la mirada encendida de burla.

- ¿No le dirás nada a tu novio, Maka? – inquirió él con voz suave.

Los labios de ella se abrieron y volvieron a cerrarse unas cuantas veces antes de poder articular algo coherente.

- L-lo… lo… lo hablamos en casa.

Y se fue. Dejando a todos con un interrogante sobre su cabeza. A todo, menos a Soul.

.

Cuando llegó a su departamento esa noche, luego de un par de cervezas con Black Star y Kid, encontró a Maka sentada en el sofá, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Al verlo entrar, se levantó de un salto.

- Soul.

- Hola Maka.

Nuevamente, comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, queriendo decir algo pero sin lograr nada concluso. Soul rió ante aquello y arrojando la campera al sillón, avanzó rápidamente hacia ella para tomarla de la cintura y estamparle un beso fogoso en los labios. Un beso que fue correspondido al instante.

Y así, tan rápido como empezó… terminó.

El Eater tomó su distancia y le sonrió de lado. Maka levantó las manos, interrogando el porque de su separación.

- Quiero un baño. – Replicó él, levantando los hombros – Te veo al rato.

_No me lo puedo creer_ pensó Maka siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Antes de desaparecer del lugar, su mirada rubí la encontró nuevamente.

- Ah, Maka… - ella prestó atención – "La Revolución francesa fue un conflicto social y político, con diversos periodos de violencia, que convulsionó Francia y, por extensión de sus implicaciones, a otras naciones de Europa que enfrentaban a partidarios y opositores del sistema conocido como el Antiguo Régimen"

¿WTF?

La chica frunció el cejo y lo miró como si estuviera loco, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Sin más, Soul volvió a sonreírle y desapareció por el pasillo hacia el baño.

La Albarn torció el gesto y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

¿Qué carajos había sido eso? ¿Revolución francesa? Eso no estaba en la prueba. ¿Por qué salía hablando así? ¿Y por qué se veían tan sexy cuando llegó?

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se levantó para comenzar a preparar la comida. Aunque lo único que su cuerpo quería en ese instante era entrar a la ducha con Soul.

.

Tras la cena, Soul se levantó y llevó sus platos al fregadero. Ya podría lavar al día siguiente. Ahora debía hacer otra cosa.

- Maka – por quinta vez en el día, la voz de Soul terminó por hipnotizarla - ¿Sabes que las partículas que vuelan dentro de una habitación se llaman micelas y que no pueden ser vistas a menos que les de la luz del sol?

Levantó una fina ceja y terminó de masticar. Segunda vez en el día que salía con esas cosas.

- Si, lo sabía ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y sabías que el SMS Derflinger fue un crucero de batalla de la Marina Imperial alemana construido justo antes del estallido de la Primera Guerra Mundial?

Maka se sintió estúpidamente presionada.

- Eh… ¿Derflinger como… la espada de Saito Hiraga?

Soul solo rió suavemente.

- Mira si eres friki Maka…

- ¡Oye yo no soy…!

- La Mordella mexicana es una especie de coleóptero de la familia Mordellidae.

- ¿Qué demonios es un coleóptero?

- ¿Sabes que está científicamente comprobado que la albahaca es una especia afrodisíaca?

- Soul, ¿Qué mierda…?

- El sol libera más energía en un segundo que toda la energía consumida por la humanidad desde su inicio.

Maka se levantó lentamente de la mesa con la mirada fija en su novio. Él, por su parte, continuó parloteando:

- Si se erradicaran las enfermedades cardíacas, el cáncer y la diabetes, la expectativa de vida del hombre sería de 99.2 años.

Se acercó a su novio y detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su pulso perdía su ritmo normal:

- ¿Sabes que las alas de una mariposa son las que atraen al macho para tener sexo? Aún así, las mariposas con colores apagados son las que más se reproducen en la naturaleza.

- ¿Dijiste sexo? Oh, que bueno que lo menciones. Por que es exactamente lo que vamos a tener ahora.

Se colgó de su cuerpo e inmediatamente sintió los brazos de su arma retenerla. Invadió su boca con una urgencia repentina y sintió a Soul sonreír contra su boca mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Sería una buena noche.

.

- Tienes mala cara, Maka-chan, ¿no has dormido bien?

Maka levantó su cabeza del escritorio y miró a su mejor amiga, suspirando.

¿Qué si no había dormido bien? ¡No había dormido! ¡Lo había estado haciendo con Soul una y otra y otra vez hasta que escucharon el despertador y se dieron cuenta que tenían que ir a Shibusen!

Pero qué demonios… ¡Soul era inteligente! Sabía cosas. Cosas que ella no. Pero eso no le importaba. ¡Sabía cosas! ¡No era un total dejado del estudio! Y el pensamiento de Soul siendo inteligente era demasiado sexy para su libido. ¡La encendía por completo! Lo único que quería hacer es… _hacerlo una y otra vez_ con ese albino que tenía como novio. Había sido una táctica muy inteligente de su parte. Grr, de solo pensarlo quería violarlo sobre el escritorio de Stein.

- Voy al baño – escuchó decir a su arma e inmediatamente se tensó en su asiento. Cuando lo volvió a ver, descubrió que ya la estaba mirando con aquella expresión maliciosa que sería su perdición. Se acercó a su técnica y le susurró al oído: - "En las estatuas de una persona a caballo, si el animal tiene las dos patas al aire, la persona murió en combate. Si tiene una de las patas delanteras elevadas, la persona murió de heridas recibidas en combate"

Un gemido suave escapó de la boca de Maka quien, para sorpresa de Tsubaki, se levantó aún sin dejar de mirar a su arma y salió corriendo detrás de él.

Un minuto después, su cuerpo era aplastado contra la pared mientras sus manos se apresuraban para sacar la camisa de Soul.

- "Solo existen tres animales con lengua azul: el perro Chow Chow, el lagarto lengua-azul y el oso negro."

- ¡Mh! ¡Sí! ¡Más, Soul! ¡Más! ¡Dime más! ¡No pares de decirme! – rogaba Maka apurando sus manos para desabrocharle los pantalones.

- Una gota de petróleo es capaz de convertir 25 litros de agua potable en no potable- y se deslizó dentro de ella, provocándole un gemido que no fue camuflado, ni aunque estuvieran en el baño de hombres a mitad de un recreo.

Lo único que escucharon sus amigos –guiados por la curiosa actitud de Maka- cuando se asomaron por la puerta del baño fue:

- ¡Más Soul! ¡Quiero más! ¡No pares! ¡Más!

Por supuesto, cuando Maka les explicara más tarde con el rostro encendido de la vergüenza que no estaba pidiendo por sexo más duro sino por más datos históricos y curiosos… ninguno le creyó.

¿Quién lo haría, después de todo?

**.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic aunque esté un poco desaparecida :D**

**Esta idea ha caído de la nada. Espero que les sea de su agrado :P**

**¡Esta Maka es toda una pilla!**

**¡Les dejo besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	26. Películas de terror y un aprovechado

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Películas de terror y un aprovechado

Soul bostezó por tercera vez en la noche.

- Creo que me iré a dormir.

A su lado, Maka lo miró con una expresión horrorizada.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿T-te vas a ir?

- Sí, a dormir – repitió, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- P-pero… - la técnico se mordió el labio y volvió la mirada hacia el televisor en donde no pasaba nada. Ese era el problema. En Actividad Paranormal no pasaba nada hasta después de la mitad de la película y eso era lo que te mantenía atento y asustado todo el tiempo.

- ¿Pero…? – Soul volvió a bostezar. Estaba cansado, si su compañera no le decía qué demonios pasaba, se iría y la dejaría hablando sola.

Maka se hizo pequeña en el sofá y negó con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.

- Nada. Buenas noches.

_Mujeres_ pensó Soul antes de devolverle el saludo y desaparecer por el pasillo, en dirección al baño.

La Albarn quedó allí, sola, asustada, maldiciéndose por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para apagar el televisor e irse directamente a dormir. No, ella quería saber qué pasaba al final de la puta película, así que no se movería de su lugar hasta que todo terminara.

Contuvo un pequeño gritito cuando la protagonista fue arrastrada escaleras abajo y se tapó la cara con sus manos, separando sus dedos para ver entre ellos. Se estaba comportando como una nenita y no como alguien de 15 años, ya lo sabía, ¿Quién la había mandado a interesarse en esa película? Ah, sí. Soul la había recomendado esa noche, cuando terminaron de cenar. Maldito Soul.

Cuando ésta terminó, Maka se levantó del sillón, apagando el TV y caminando con miedo al baño. La cuestión con ese tipo de películas era que no podías ver lo que te podría llegar a atacar, haciéndolo más creíble. Ella creía en los espíritus, ese film mostraba cosas que podrían llegar a hacerse realidad.

No quería seguir pensando en eso.

Se cepilló los dientes rápidamente, evitando mirarse mucho tiempo en el espejo y emprendió camino hacia su habitación. Se veía tan oscura y siniestra.

Pasó saliva y se acostó dentro de sus sábanas, cerrando los ojos inmediatamente. Quería olvidar las imágenes de la película, quería dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que sus sábanas se deslizaran hacia el suelo o algo la sujetara del pie para tirarla al suelo. Y definitivamente quería dejar de escuchar la puerta de ropero rechinar al abrirse y cerrarse.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró su guardarropas. La puerta se mecía levemente, produciendo un sonido perturbador y agudo. Sintió miedo. Levantó las sábanas para taparse la mitad del rostro y dejar al descubierto solo sus ojos. ¡Claro, como si las sábanas fueran a prueba de fantasmas! Había que ver lo tonta que era a veces.

Realmente no quería levantarse a cerrarla. ¿Qué tal si aparecía la cosa esa que salía en la película llamada Mamá? Claro, porque a Soul no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que organizar un maratón de películas de terror la semana pasada.

Escuchó otra vez la puerta abrirse y pasó saliva, asustándose aún más. ¿Por qué se mecía? ¡No había viento en la puta habitación!

Acto seguido, oyó la madera crujir fuertemente y se levantó de su cama de un salto. Pasó corriendo por al lado del guardarropas, procurando pasar a toda prisa y se dirigió a la habitación de Soul.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se lanzó sobre la cama de su compañero, despertándolo violentamente.

- ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Maka!?

- ¡Soul!

Sus finos brazos se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor del torso de su amigo mientras hundía su cabeza pensando que esos metros corridos fueron los más escalofriantes de toda su vida.

- ¿Maka? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay alguien? – inmediatamente convirtió su brazo en hoja de guadaña mientras que, con el otro, afianzaba un agarre contra la cintura de su técnico.

- N-no… no hay nadie… creo…

Soul la miró sin comprender y deshizo su guadaña para tomarla con ambos brazos y alejarla de su cuerpo levemente.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?

Maka sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza y desvió la vista hacia uno de los pósters de jazz que su arma tenía colgados en la pared.

- Tengo miedo… - susurró casi imperceptiblemente. Aún así, Soul a su lado pudo escucharlo claramente. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa burlona al entender a qué se refería.

- ¿La técnica de guadaña Maka Albarn le teme a las películas de terror? – se mofó, sonriendo de lado.

Maka se sintió aún más avergonzada. Infló los mofletes y, aún con su testarudez, asintió quedamente. Era orgullosa sí, pero también tenía miedo… y sueño… y no quería pasar toda la noche maquinando sobre el origen de ese ruido.

Con una pregunta silenciosa, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en los rojos de Soul. Por supuesto, Soul comprendió lo que quería inmediatamente. La hizo correrse un poco y abrió las sábanas para dejarla entrar. Cambiando su rostro, Maka se metió dentro de las cobijas con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su arma y cerró los ojos, más tranquila.

Soul tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse ahí mismo. Y es que su técnico podía ser tan tierna a veces. Asustarse por una película de terror. Solo ella, luego de cortar en pedacitos a la mitad de los demonios de Death City, saltaba sobre su cama en plena madrugada tras sentir miedo por una película.

Apagó la luz y la sintió acercarse aún más. Volvió a opacar una risa y pasó su brazo derecho por encima de su cintura. Al sentirlo, el cuerpo de Maka se relajó considerablemente y, después de 10 minutos, su respiración se regularizó; se había dormido.

Siguió su ejemplo y respiró hondo, dispuesto a dormirse. Su técnico podía ser una miedosa incurable pero ¿qué mejor para él? Después de todo, era su sexy compañera saltando sobre su cama a altas horas de la noche, rogándole por dormir con él. ¿Quién diría que no?

Era un aprovechado. Y le encantaba serlo.

**.**

**A veces soy como Maka, pero solo con películas que sí den miedo, no con cosas como zombies o vampiros ¬¬ ¿Ustedes quedan con miedo luego de una película de terror? **

**Y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esto, no tenía nada de inspiración :/ Espero que sea de su agrado. De lo contrario, intentaré mejorar :D**

**Les dejo muchos besos :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	27. Nunca

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Nunca

Soul despertó de repente, sintiendo el aire frío calar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Dónde estaba su manta? ¿Por qué estaba completamente destapado? ¿Y dónde estaba Maka?

Recordaba haber llevado el cuerpo dormida de su compañera hasta su cama y arroparse a su lado, convenciéndose que el frío pasaría más rápido si dormía abrazado a la calidez de la mujer que amaba.

Pero ahora estaba solo. ¿En donde se había metido? El reloj marcaba las 3.35. Tal vez había ido al baño o a la cocina.

Se levantó tras un bostezo, dispuesto a ir a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Sentía su boca seca, y de paso averiguaría dónde estaba Maka.

Abandonó su habitación con pasos silenciosos. Frunció el ceño, no había nadie en el baño pero sí se veía la luz de la televisión desde el living. Tal vez se había desvelado y estaba mirando una película.

- A-ah… mmh…

Soul se congeló en el lugar. ¿Eso había sido un… gemido?

Caminó presuroso hasta el living y sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba de pronto.

La tele estaba prendida, a duras penas iluminando la situación. Sí, había sido un gemido. Sí, había sido de Maka. Pero eso no era lo que había hecho que el corazón se detuviera.

Sobre el sillón estaba Maka, cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras mordía sus labios impidiendo que los jadeos escaparan. Sus ropas completamente desacomodadas, su cabello deshecho y sus mejillas encendidas. Y, en medio de sus piernas, un cuerpo se movía con rapidez, entrando y saliendo de ella, mordiendo su cuello y hombros con hambre, sin importarle dejar marca. Cualquiera hubiera pensando que era una escena altamente erótica… pero para Soul era su vida terminarse al ver al amor de su vida permitiéndole a otro desatar aquellos sonidos que él tanto amaba.

Maka se sujetó a la espalda del hombre y dejó de sellar sus labios, permitiendo que la sala se llenara de sus gemidos.

- S-sí… ah, sí… eres… e-eres mil veces mejor q-que Soul…

Una sonrisa insana se formó en el rostro del chico y subió sus ojos ámbares para posarlos en Soul mientras aumentaba la rapidez de las embestidas. Era una mirada de completa suficiencia y desdén. Una que casi gritaba su pérdida hacia la guadaña.

- ¡Kid! ¡Sí!

El Shinigami rompió el contacto con la vista de su amigo y se volvió a enfocar en besar aquellos labios que, con tanta pasión, murmuraban su nombre.

Luego de unos segundos, Soul pudo sentir que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar con fuerza. Formó dos puños y sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Quería detenerlos, quería separarlos, quería golpear a Kid hasta matarlo, quería sacudir a Maka hasta hacerla entrar en razón… pero su cuerpo parecía estar pegado al suelo; su boca se negaba a reaccionar, su corazón se estaba hundiendo en la desesperación.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Su novia y su mejor amigo… lo habían traicionado.

Kid lo miró otra vez y sonrió de lado, disfrutando de su dolor.

- Dímelo Maka… - susurró, aún con sus ámbares clavados en los rubíes - Di que me amas…

- ¡T-te amo! ¡Te amo, Kid!

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Soul. ¿Por qué… no podía moverse? ¿Tan masoquista era? ¿Tan hijo de puta era que hasta la única persona que amaba en su patética vida elegía a otro?

- Lo lamento Soul… - rió el Shinigami, abrazando aún más a Maka antes de hacerla llegar al cielo. – Ella es mía ahora.

- ¡NO!

Un par de ojos verdes lo observaron perturbados.

- ¿Soul?

Su cabeza se volteó bruscamente para encontrar a su compañera sentada a su lado. Su cabello estaba deshecho y sus ropas desacomodadas pero su rostro estaba contraído en una expresión de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber Maka, estirando su mano para acariciar el rosto de su arma. No pudo lograrlo, ya que Soul apartó se alejó de su toque y apartó su mano de un movimiento nada delicado. La recorrió con la mirada.

- ¿¡Donde mierda estabas!? ¿¡Por qué estás así!? – le gritó completamente enfadado.

La Albarn frunció el cejo.

- ¿Por qué estoy así cómo? ¿Despeinada? Estaba durmiendo, Soul, aquí, a tu lado.

Soul escaneó el lugar rápidamente. Estaban en su cuarto, levemente iluminado por la luz de la mañana. Sus rubíes volvieron a mirar a Maka con recelo, asustando un poco a la chica.

- ¿Soul, estás bien…?

- ¿Dónde está Kid? – la cortó él. La técnica negó con su cabeza, sin entender.

- ¿Kid?

- ¡Si, Kid! ¿¡Dónde está!?

- ¡No lo se, en su casa, tal vez! ¡No me grites! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!?

Y allí fue cuando la realidad golpeó a Soul.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos. Maka dudó entre acercarse o quedarse donde estaba. De alguna manera, sentía que Soul necesitaba espacio.

Todo había sido un sueño. Un _puto _sueño.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que, en realidad, su novia y su mejor amigo le harían eso?

- Amor… - lo llamó Maka. Levantó su rostro y lo fijó en ella. En su hermoso rostro el cual, aún preocupado, seguía siendo perfecto. En esos ojos que lo volvían loco. Maka nunca le haría eso. Nunca.

- Lo lamento – le dijo atrayéndola para abrazarla. La técnico simplemente se derritió en sus brazos – Te amo.

- También te amo Soul.

- Nunca me dejes.

- Nunca lo haré.

- No me engañes nunca.

- Nunca te engañaría, Soul.

- Nunca más vuelvas a hablar con Kid.

- Nunca más volveré a… ¿eh?

.

**Últimamente me estoy obsesionando con el KiMA, no es bueno para mi salud :/**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	28. Bonus (PattyxKidxLiz)

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Truenos

La puerta de la mansión Gallows se abrió para dar paso a Death the Kid.

Acompañado de un suspiro, depositó el paraguas sobre el suelo y se quitó el cárdigan para dejarlo acomodado simétricamente sobre el sillón de living. Escaneó el lugar en penumbras. Allí no había nadie y tampoco había indicios de que alguien estuviera despierto. Un trueno se escuchó cerca.

Mordió su labio inferior y subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de la menor de las Thompson y abrió la puerta suavemente para mirar hacia adentro. La cama estaba deshecha, sí, pero no había nadie sobre ésta. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez más audiblemente, y se giró para enfrentar la puerta de la pieza de la mayor de sus armas.

Entró al lugar sin siquiera tocar y su expresión se tornó dulce y preocupada a la vez. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin chocarse nada gracias a la luz del velador prendido sobre la mesa contigua. Ni Liz ni Patty lo sintieron llegar, sino que ambas permanecieron bajo las sábanas, cubiertas hasta la coronilla.

Con cuidado, Kid extendió su mano y tocó la cabeza de una. Inmediatamente, el rostro de Liz salió desde debajo de la tela.

- Hola Kid.

- Hey Liz. – saludó en voz baja.

- ¿T-trabajabas? – quiso saber, haciéndose pequeña por el sonido de un nuevo trueno.

- Sí, mi padre necesitaba ayuda. Pero ya estoy aquí…

Liz le sonrió débilmente.

- Bienv-venido a c-casa Kid.

Él le sonrió suavemente.

- ¿Crees que haya espacio para uno más?

La rubia se permitió dejar escapar una risita.

- Idiota, t-te estábamos esperando.

Sin necesitar ninguna palabra más, Kid comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en bóxers. Dejó su ropa tirada en el suelo, sin importarle lo asimétrico que eso pudiera ser y pasó por encima de Liz para tomar lugar bajo el edredón en medio de esos dos cuerpos.

- ¡Kid-kun!

Al momento en que Patty descubrió que su técnico había vuelto, soltó la almohada que apretaba contra su cuerpo y enredó sus brazos en el torso de él, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Kid pasó una de sus manos por su cintura y besó su frente, cariñosamente.

- Ya estoy aquí, Patty.

Mientras la menor asentía, feliz, Kid sintió cómo Liz tomaba su mano libre y se arrimaba más a él, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Las piernas de ambas se enredaron con las suyas y las hermanas dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, como si todo estuviera bien ahora que Kid estaba con ellas.

Cinco minutos después, y un prolongado sonrojo al sentir el aliento de sus chicas en su piel, el Shinigami pudo notar que se habían dormido. Solo cuando verificó que ambas estaban bien, cerró sus ojos y prosiguió a buscar su propio sueño.

Liz y Patty Thompson tenían miedo a las tormentas.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que habían saltado sobre su cama, al borde del llanto, rogando porque las dejara dormir con él. Kid había aceptado, obviamente, al ver a sus armas tan alteradas y se habían acomodado como pudieron en la estrecha cama del Shinigami.

Liz no había querido decirle el porque de su actuar, le daba vergüenza. Patty, en cambio, una noche de complicidad, le confesó a Kid que odiaban las tormentas porque el día que habían sido abandonadas llovía como si el mundo se fuera a inundar. No era algo que pudieran controlar, pero cada vez que escuchaban la lluvia, la melancolía se apoderaba de sus –usualmente- positivos estados de ánimo y ni hablar sobre los truenos. ¿Cuántas veces tuvieron que dormir una junto a la otra escuchando aquella sinfonía horrible, mojándose por no tener donde ir?

Kid había sido su salvación y le estarían agradecidas de por vida. Él era su técnico y su mejor amigo. Sabían que nunca las abandonaría. Pero esa sensación de inseguridad y miedo siempre volvía en cada noche de tormenta, por lo que Kid se había decidido en hacer algo. Cada vez que escuchaba lluvia o truenos, simplemente dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo e iba en busca de sus armas. Casi siempre las encontraba juntas, acurrucadas una al lado de la otra, temblando como hojas, sentadas en una esquina o sobre su cama. Él tomaba la mano de cada una y las llevaba a su habitación en donde las acostaba y les hacía sentir su onda de alma.

Y al día siguiente, cuando los tres despertaran algo acalambrados por haber dormido en la misma cama, la sonrisa de Patty y el abrazo de Liz serían el remedio perfecto para su dolor. Porque ningún dolor corporal se comparaba a la soledad que ellas habían sentido y para eso estaba Kid, que siempre las tomaba de la mano y con la mirada se los hacía saber…

Les hacía saber qué él estaba ahí y que no tenía planeado ir a ningún lado sin ellas.

**.**

**Kid es lo más lindo del mundo (L)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	29. El día de poner celoso a Soul

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

"El día de poner celoso a Soul"

Considerando que era sábado y que eran solo las 9 de la mañana, a Soul no le pareció graciosa la idea de que el teléfono lo despertara de su sueño.

- Makaaaa… - balbuceó, moviendo a su técnica con el mismo brazo con el que rodeaba su cintura – El teléfonoooo…

- Ve a atenderlo, baka, ¿por qué me sacudes a mí? – replicó ella adormilada y molesta, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

- Si nunca es para mí, ve tú.

La chica apartó su brazo de un manotazo y se levantó destapándose con odio. Menuda arma perezosa se había ido a buscar.

Caminó hasta la sala y levantó el tubo, contestando con un nada cortes "¿Qué?". Al escuchar descubrir que el llamado era de Marie-sensei se sintió un poco mal por haber respondido de tan mala manera. La profesora solo la llamaba para informarle que la reunión de la tarde se había adelantado dos horas. Tras cortar, Maka bufó. ¿Por qué tenían que tener una junta un sábado a la tarde? Por dios, era _sábado_. ¡Querían hacer nada!

Antes de que pudiera volver a la cama, escuchó dos golpes en la puerta. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, buscando con la mirada algo para ponerse encima, dado que estaba en ropa interior. Encontró una enorme camisa de Soul sobre el sillón y se la colocó rápidamente, acomodándose un poco el pelo, caminando hacia la puerta.

Descubrió que era Hero.

- ¿Hero? – se extrañó, abriendo la puerta completamente.

- Oh… hola Maka – respondió él, parpadeando un par de veces para luego rascar su nuca, nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, los sábados ayudo a mi padre y reparto el correo.

Cierto, el padre de Hero era el dueño del Death Mail de su ciudad.

Disimuladamente, el chico escaneó a la muchacha con la mirada, pasando saliva.

- Y… - animó la Albarn, moviendo su mano sugestivamente.

- Ah, si… eh… te ha llegado esto – le extendió un paquete pequeño y una carta – Necesito una firma aquí.

Tomó los paquetes y firmó la hoja que le extendía.

- Una última cosa… - dijo el chico, guardando el papel - ¿Podrías prestarme lo que han hecho ayer? Me quedé dormido – volvió a rascarse la nuca.

- Siempre tan distraído… - rió ella, asintiendo – Voy a buscarlo.

Mientras Maka caminaba hacia su habitación, Hero tuvo la placentera vista de las piernas y el cuerpo de su compañera de clase solo tapado por esa enorme camisa. Mierda que era ardiente.

Soul despertó de un sobresalto y se relajó al ver que no se estaba cayendo ni nada por el estilo. Se giró en la cama y buscó a Maka con su brazo. Levantó su mirada al no encontrarla. ¿Dónde estaba? No eran ni las 9.30.

Ah, cierto, el teléfono.

Se levantó dispuesto a ir al baño y buscar a su técnica. Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando escuchó su voz. Su voz y la de otro hombre.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y se asomó por la puerta de su habitación. Sintió su mentón caer hasta el suelo.

En la puerta de entrada estaba Maka vestida solo con una de sus camisas y a su lado, el idiota de Hero. Ambos mirando unos apuntes mientras ella le explicaba unas cosas. El rubio asentía de vez en cuando, pero no perdía tiempo de disimular y recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha con su mirada. Los dientes de Soul rechinaron.

- Y eso sería todo – completó Maka, extendiéndole sus hojas – Puedes dármelos el lunes en clase, no los necesito.

- Gracias Maka, me has salvado.

Ella le sonrió y asintió. Hero mordió su labio inferior y bajó su mirada al suelo.

- Oye, Maka…

- Maka – los brazos de Soul envolvieron a su novia por la cintura al momento en que depositaba besos en su cuello – Vuelve a la cama conmigo…

- S-Soul – balbuceó ella, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer – Oye, que no estamos solos…

- ¿Mh? – Soul abrió los ojos y los enfocó en su compañero – Oh, Hero, no te había visto. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- S-solo… solo vine a dejar algo… - respondió, reparando en que la guadaña solo llevaba sobre sí unos boxers – No quise interrumpir nada, disculpen…

- No, Hero… - Maka levantó su mano.

- No hay problema, te disculpamos – replicó Soul, sonriéndole. Maka la fulminó con la mirada.

- Ah, bueno… sí, yo… probablemente tendría que ir yendo… sí, eso haré… ¡nos vemos chicos! – sin saber qué más decir o cómo esconder su rostro sonrojado, se retiró rápidamente, chocándose una de las paredes del pasillo en el proceso.

Maka cerró la puerta y se giró para mirar a su novio con los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Qué? – sonrió Soul, inocentemente.

- "¿Qué?" – Repitió ella, golpeando su hombro – Pobre Hero, lo has avergonzado.

- ¿Yo lo he avergonzado? Tú eras la que te paseabas con mi camisa frente a él.

- Por Dios, Soul, lo conocemos desde los 10 años, aunque sea un idiota, creo que existe algo de confianza.

- Claro, confianza – rió él, cruzándose de brazos – Por eso te miraba como te miraba, "con confianza" – hizo un ademán con sus dedos.

- Ah… - Maka se relamió los labios ante el entendimiento – Estabas celoso…

- Claro que no. – Soul se giró para comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación – Solo pienso que lo has asustado con tu look de recién levantada, toda despeinada y ojerosa.

- ¡MAKA-CHOP!

- ¡Auch! ¡Loca!

Maka sonrió maliciosamente y dejó su libro a un lado. Se acercó a los labios de su novio a tal punto de quedar a milímetros de rozarlos y le susurró:

- Tú amas este look.

Dicho eso, pasó de largo con la intención de volver a acostarse.

Aunque los pensamientos de Soul en ese momento tuvieran una intención diferente.

.

Cuando Soul volvió a pisar la cocina ya eran las 2 de la tarde.

Luego de la visita de Hero, habían vuelto a la cama, pero no a dormir como ella había querido. Ahora, su estómago reclamaba comida. Aprovecharía para cocinar algo para ellos antes de que tuvieran que ir a Shibusen para la estúpida reunión de Spartoi.

Sacó la salsa de la noche anterior y la puso a calentar. Aunque su acción se vio detenida al escuchar un par de ruidos. ¿Serían ladrones?

A paso lento caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina y asomó su cabeza para ver el living. No había nadie pero la puerta de entrada estaba abierta de par en par. Eso hizo transformar su brazo derecho en guadaña. ¡Maka!

Se apresuró hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia su habitación y prácticamente corrió por el. Corrida que se vio abruptamente detenida por el avistamiento de dos personas en la puerta de su cuarto. Volvió su brazo a su forma normal y golpeó su rostro con su palma.

- ¿Que demonios hacen ahí? – preguntó con voz molesta, haciendo que Kid y Black Star saltaran en su lugar. Ambos se giraron para ver a su amigo con una cubeta de agua en sus manos.

Así que pensaban jugarle una broma ¿eh? Ja, los había burlado por estar en la cocina.

- Soul… - ahora que veía mejor, Kid tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

El albino frunció el cejo, sin entender.

- Amigo… - Black Star reclamó su atención, dejando el balde de agua en el suelo y soplando fuertemente - ¿Por qué nunca nos enteramos que Maka estaba así de buena?

El cuerpo de Soul se mantuvo estático por unos segundos hasta que corrió los pocos metros que quedaban y apartó a sus amigos de la puerta para mirar su interior.

Maka aún estaba dormida pero el calor del verano había hecho que solo tapara lo justo y necesario, las sábanas algo enredadas entre sus kilométricas piernas y cubriendo solo su trasero. Daba gracias que estuviera durmiendo de espaldas a la puerta, sino sus dos mejores amigos se hubieran deleitado con la vista de una técnica de guadaña en topless.

La sangre le terminó hirviendo del coraje.

- ¿Qué mierda estaban mirando, tremendos hijos de puta? ¡Esa es mi novia!

- Bastardo con suerte – rió Kid, golpeando su hombro.

- ¡Maldición Kid, es tu amiga de la infancia!

- ¡Y sí que ha crecido! – comentó el asesino, colocando sus manos tras su nuca.

Soul golpeó a Black en la cabeza. ¿Quién demonios se creían para venir, ver a su novia prácticamente desnuda y comenzar a hablar sobre ello tan tranquilamente? ¡Era Maka, por Dios!

- Ok, basta, el espectáculo acabó. Váyanse de mi casa ya.

- Argh, aguafiestas. Ya lo creo que el espectáculo acabó, así como tú dentro de…

- ¡YA, VAYANSE ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE!

Ambos técnicos se apresuraron fuera del departamento riendo como dos idiotas. Soul negó con la cabeza, maldiciéndolos en voz baja.

- ¿Soul?

La voz adormecida de Maka lo hizo girar y encontrarla parada contra el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se restregaba un ojo con su puño.

- Me pareció oír gritar a alguien.

El chico masculló un par de cosas por lo bajo y tomó la sábana para tirarla al suelo. Maka enrojeció al instante.

- O-oye, ¿Qué estás…?

- Shh – la calló, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella para que volviera dentro de la habitación. Nada de comer. Sus celos le habían dado hambre de otra cosa.

.

- Si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde – se quejó Maka por segunda vez, mientras tiraba de la mano de su novio con más fuerza.

- Eso es porque no quisiste que fuéramos en la moto. ¡Y hace calor para caminar rápido!

- ¡Pero el día está tan bonito! ¿Por qué estás tan perezoso últimamente?

- ¡Porque hace caloooooooooooooooooooor! – se quejó Soul con odio. ¡Odiaba el calor! Ya bastante con que vivían en uno de los estados más calurosos de Estados Unidos, ahora tenía que caminar y transpirar siendo que tenía un perfecto y cool método de transporte.

Maka rió, entretenida.

- Ya se que hace calor, pero no por eso nos quedaremos encerrados todo el verano.

- Es una buena idea… - murmuró Soul cerrando los ojos, imaginando una escena en donde instalaban un aire acondicionado y pasaba sus tardes acostado con Maka entre sus brazos.

- Oye, ¿quieres un helado? – preguntó la chica de pronto, con la vista clavada en el puesto de helados de la esquina. En sus ojos se podía ver el brillo del deseo de uno de fresa. Soul sonrió de lado al verla.

- Claro, vamos.

Aguantando una risita Maka asintió y se apresuró hacia el puesto para pedir su helado y el favorito de Soul. Él colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras su mirada se tornaba melancólica al recordar a la Maka de 14 años haciendo exactamente lo mismo: tironeando su remera y preguntándole con los ojos encendidos de felicidad si no quería tomar un helado con ella. Había veces que pensaba que Maka no había cambiado nada, aún si habían pasado cinco años.

Entonces vio cómo el encargado del puesto la miraba.

Oh, sí que había cambiado.

Si bien no en el interior, el exterior se había modificado. Antes era una simple niña con hermosos ojos y cuerpo chato. Ahora, era una mujer alta, con piernas eternas, cuidadas por el ejercicio diario de las misiones. Su abdomen plano y sus brazos tonificados por agitar su arma en las batallas. Su pecho no había crecido en demasía pero Soul pensaba que era perfecto. Su rostro solo se había afinado, dándole la madurez que su actitud aún no conseguía, pero sus ojos seguían siendo aquellos que lo habían conquistado aquel comienzo de año en Shibusen, donde extendió la mano y selló su trato.

Ahora Maka tenía 19 años y, aunque fue inconciente, llamaba la atención de varias personas en Death City. La hermosa técnica de guadaña, hija de Death Scythe, que había logrado convertir a su arma en guadaña mortal. Era conocida por muchos y deseada otros tantos.

Aunque había un problema.

- ¿Cuánto es? – quiso saber ella.

- No te hagas problemas, son gratis.

La Albarn pestañeó un par de veces y luego sonrió.

- Guau, ¡Gracias!

El chico sonrió seductoramente y estaba por volver a decir algo, adoptando una pose más liberada, apoyado contra un poste cuando el brazo de Soul se enredó en la cintura de su novia al tiempo que le regalaba una mirada fría al dueño del puesto de helados.

- Toma tu helado, Soul. – Maka le tendió el cono con una sonrisa enorme y él lo tomó para después besarla en los labios.

- Gracias, amor.

El chico pareció torcer el gesto con decepción al ver que la belleza tenía dueño, aunque el sentimiento pasó a ser miedo al ver cómo Soul lo atosigara con sus ojos rojos. Esa mirada era un claro deja-de-mirarla-así-ella-es-mía, lo que hizo que retrocediera y abandonara esa pose de macho.

Tiró de ella volviendo a emprender el camino a Shibusen, sino sí llegarían tarde.

- Que buen chico, regalarnos los helados – comentó Maka, feliz, lamiendo el cono. Había veces que podía ser tan ingenua e inocente…

- Si, cool.

Soul desvió la mirada y vio como un par de hombres detenían su charla para fijar sus ojos en las piernas de Maka. Eso hizo hervir su sangre.

¡Que mierda! ¿¡Era el día de poner celoso a Soul y no le habían avisado!? ¿Por qué puta todo Death City se había puesto de acuerdo en mirar a su novia con ojos lujuriosos el día más caluroso del año, en donde él se ponía de mal humor tan solo con estar despierto?

Juraba que mataría a alguien.

- Soul, ¿estas bien? Te veo algo… callado…

La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que la volviera a mirar. Ya había terminado su helado y sus labios se habían teñido del color de la fresa, tan apetecible con tan solo mirar.

Tragó la última parte del cono y besó sus manos entrelazadas.

- No es nada – le quitó importancia.

Maka no dejó de verlo con ojos curiosos.

- Es que… te ves apagado. ¿Te sientes mal? Si te sientes mal, podemos volver al departamento, yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir a esa reunión.

- Jo, ¿qué quedó de la Maka responsable de la escuela? – se burló él, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Ya terminó la escuela, primera en su clase! Suficiente responsabilidad tuve en aquellos tiempos.

Soul se carcajeó.

- Me encanta. Y vayamos a esta estúpida reunión, después podemos ver qué hacemos...

Otra vez, otro chico estaba mirando las largas piernas de su novia. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, intentando calmarse. O mejor iba y le pateaba el trasero…

Los brazos de Maka enredándose en su cuello lo hicieron abrir los ojos y notar que se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro.

- Te prometo que haremos algo interesante luego de la reunión – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Soul relajó su expresión y rodeó su cintura para acercarla y besarla. En frente de todos los ojos celosos que lo maldecían por tener entre sus manos a esa belleza.

Pero Maka era de él y nunca la dejaría ir. Así que todos podían ir rindiéndose.

Maka era de él.

**.**

**Bueno, no quedó como yo quería porque lo dejé estar muchos días :/ Para la próxima prometo uno mejor. **

**Pronto estaré subiendo otro :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	30. Fresas y menta

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Fresas y menta

Maka acomodó los platos del desayuno sobre la mesa y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

- Bien, todo listo.

Eran las 7.10, era extraño que Soul no se hubiese levantado aún. Decidió ir a llamarlo. Había que ver lo mucho que podía dormir ese chico.

- ¿Soul? – golpeó suavemente la puerta para no despertarlo bruscamente en caso de que aún se encontrar dormido. Al no escuchar respuesta, se adentro en la pieza – Soul, ya es de mañana, date prisa y levántate o no llegarás a desayunar.

Estaba por retirarse a cambiarse cuando su arma salió desde debajo de las sábanas.

- Maka…

La chica se detuvo. ¿Era su imaginación o la voz de Soul había cambiado? Se giró y caminó hasta al lado de la cama de su compañero, desde donde pudo apreciar con claridad el color rojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

Se agachó y apartó su flequillo para apoyar su frente contra la de él. Su padre siempre lo hacía para controlar su temperatura cuando se enfermaba de pequeña.

- Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces? – la apartó la guadaña aplicando poca fuerza.

- No seas grosero, solo me preocupo por ti – se ofendió Maka. – Estas ardiendo

- Lo único que necesitamos es que ambos estemos enfermos. No tienes por qué preocuparte, se me pasará durmiendo…

- ¿Seguro? – Maka no lo estaba.

- Totalmente. Ve a la escuela tranquila.

- Bueno… - dijo ella, no muy convencida - ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?

- Gomen, no tengo mucho hambre – se excusó Soul antes de estornudar dos veces – Luego lo comeré.

- Ok… luego de clases pasaré por el mercado, ¿quieres que te traiga algo en especial? – preguntó Maka dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La guadaña pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y después se acostó, tapándose.

- Pastel de fresas.

- ¿Qué?... – él la volvió a mirar – Nada, olvídalo. Descansa, toma mucho líquido. Nos vemos a la tarde.

- Oye Maka…

La muchacha lo volvió a ver desde la puerta.

- Lo siento, por estar enfermo no puedo llevarte en moto a Shibusen, está bastante lejos. – El arma se veía bastante triste.

- No te preocupes, el día está agradable y no me hará mal tomar aire fresco por ir caminando. Gracias, Soul – le sonrió – Descansa.

Cerró la puerta y, tras desayunar y cambiarse, emprendió camino hacia su escuela.

Mientras tanto, Soul no podía conciliar el sueño.

_Mierda, ¿cómo me puedo haber enfermado? Maka ha tenido que ir caminando, hay muchos peligros en el camino para un técnico sin arma, ¿Qué haré si le pasa algo?_ Pensó en el interior de la escuela y la loca expresión del doctor Stein, la atolondrada imprudencia de Black*Star y el atractivo rostro de Kid le hicieron pensar que los peligros no solo estaban en el exterior de Shibusen.

- Ahora estoy muy perturbado como para volver a dormir. Bravo Soul.

.

Maka cerró el cuaderno y suspiró, pensando en cómo estaría Soul en su casa. Inmediatamente, su imaginación voló hacia una imagen de Blair vestida de enfermera, atendiendo a su compañero con actitud de por más dulce y sintió ganas de golpear a alguien con su Maka-chop. Tsubaki notó su expresión.

- ¿Estás bien, Maka-chan?

- Sí, no es nada… bueno, en realidad sí. – Su amiga le prestó atención - ¿Qué te gusta comer cuando estás enferma?

- ¿Eh?... Ah, ¿es por eso que Soul-kun no vino a la escuela? – Lo pensó por unos momentos – Bueno, a mi me gusta el arroz con verduras o cosas livianas como una sopa. Black*Star nunca ha estado enfermo así que nunca le cociné estando en ese estado pero estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que le hagas hará feliz a Soul-kun.

- El quiere… pastel de fresas – comentó Maka.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Tsubaki, realmente sorprendida.

- Igual, creo que estaba bromeando conmigo… bah, la última vez que me enfermé, le pedí eso… tal vez se estaba burlando de mí pero…

- Si quieres, puedo darte la receta cuando salgamos.

- ¡Si, gracias Tsubaki-chan!

.

Al salir de la escuela fue al mercado a comprar lo necesario para la cena y el pastel. Al tener todo listo, volvió a casa rápidamente. Ya quería ver cómo se encontraba Soul.

Entró sin hacer ruido y depositó las compras sobre la encimera de la cocina. Fue a la habitación de su compañero y lo encontró durmiendo. Se acercó para comprobar su fiebre, apoyó su mano con delicadeza para no quitarle el sueño. Todavía tenía mucha temperatura, debía hacer algo para bajársela.

Preparó un cuenco con agua fría y un paño y se lo colocó en la frente, sorprendida de que aun no despertara con tanto toqueteo.

- Debe sentirse muy mal… - murmuró mientras acariciaba sus hebras color blanco. Tras cambiarle el paño nuevamente, se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el pastel.

.

Soul despertó por un sobresalto. Se incorporó sobre el colchón, sintiendo la cabeza explotar al realizar esa acción. Sobre su regazo, cayó el paño tibio que anteriormente tenía en su frente.

- Maka… ¿en qué momento llegó a casa?

Se levantó lentamente para no tambalearse y camino hasta la cocina, en donde su técnico estaba de espaldas a él, murmurando cosas en voz baja:

- "Mezclar los huevos y el azúcar hasta que tenga una consistencia espumosa…" – recitó del pequeño papel que le había entregado Tsubaki – Bueno, cortaré las fresas…

- ¿Maka?

- ¡Auch! – la sangre comenzó a salir de su dedo, aunque a ella le importó más el intentar ocultar su sonrojo al ser descubierta por Soul haciéndole un pastel. - ¿Qué haces levantado? Deberías estar descansando…

- Estoy enfermo, no muriendo – respondió él, acercándose. Tomó el dedo y posicionó sus labios sobre la herida, succionando la sangre de forma delicada, aumentando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica – Tienes que ponerle una bandita.

Buscó una en el botiquín del baño y se la colocó.

- Tenía curiosidad por ver qué hacías, por eso vine… - posó sus rubís sobre las fresas y entendió todo - ¿Estás haciendo el pastel? ¿De verdad tomaste en serio lo que dije esta mañana?

- N-no, no es así – balbuceó Maka, rápidamente, paseando sus ojos por la habitación – Yo solo… solo quería comer pastel de fresa, por eso lo estoy haciendo, no es por ti ni nada parecido…

Soul la indagó con la mirada durante unos momentos y asintió.

- Entiendo. Aún así guárdame un pedazo cuando lo termines, ¿sí?

Eso sorprendió a Maka.

- Lo estaré esperando. – tras mostrarle sus dientes en punta, se retiró nuevamente a su habitación.

La chica torció el gesto y suspiró.

- Bien, continuemos…

.

- ¡Está listo!

No era para presumir ni nada por el estilo pero el pastel le había quedado con una pinta estupenda.

Fue a la habitación de Soul y abrió la puerta lentamente.

- ¿Soul?

Estaba durmiendo. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y lo miró durante un rato.

- _Se ve muy lindo cuando duerme_ – pensó Maka al notar la tranquilidad en su rostro.

Inconscientemente, bajó su cabeza y posicionó sus labios sobre los de su guadaña, disfrutando la calidez de ellos. Fue un beso corto, fugaz. Al separarse, notó como los ojos de Soul comenzaban a abrirse.

- ¿Maka? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al notarla tan cerca de su rostro.

- Solo estaba chequeando tu temperatura – respondió ella, alejándose – El pastel está listo. También hice un poco de té. Ven pronto. – y salió del lugar.

Al quedar solo, Soul llevó sus dedos a sus labios. ¿Acaso lo había soñado? ¿Maka solo había estado chequeando su temperatura? Con interrogantes en su mente, se levantó y caminó hasta el living en donde la chica había acomodado todo amenamente.

Quince minutos después, Soul estaba terminando su tercera porción.

- Te quedó genial – alabó al terminar de tragar.

- La receta es de Tsubaki – alegó Maka, tomando un poco de té.

- Pero los has hecho tú, date un poco de crédito…

- Hey, esta fresa se parece a tus ojos – dijo la Albarn de la nada, observando la fruta clavada en su tenedor.

- Oye, eso es desagradable.

- Lo digo como cumplido – replicó Maka – Es de un rojo muy vívido… y tan hermoso que casi puedes ser absorbido en él.

Soul se mantuvo en silencio, grabando todo aquello en su mente.

- Entonces, supongo que tú me haces acordar a esta menta – señaló la pequeña hoja dentro del té de ambos.

- ¿Menta? – Se decepcionó ella - ¿No crees que la menta es un poco aburrida?

El chico sonrió y se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo.

- Lo digo como cumplido – copió sus palabras - ¿Sabes, por lo menos, qué simboliza la menta? – le preguntó, acercando aún más su rostro al de ella.

Maka remojó sus labios con su lengua y negó con la cabeza, intercalando su mirada entre los ojos y los labios del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

- Fidelidad… virtud… momentos preciosos… - y la besó. Con tanta intensidad que tomó de desprevenida a Maka, quien no tuvo tiempo ni reacción de corresponder antes de que Soul se separara. – Difícilmente llamaría a eso "aburrido"

El rostro de la ojiverde era un solo sonrojo. El arma pensó que era una de las cosas más adorables que había visto en toda su vida. Acto seguido y sobresaltado, Soul se alejó rápidamente de ella:

- Oh, que idiota, olvidé por completo que estoy resfriado… lo sient-

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, Maka lo había agarrado de la remera y lo había atraído hacia ella, tomando sus labios en un beso cargado de ferocidad y deseo. No pudo hacer mucho menos que corresponder con gusto, tomando su pequeña cintura para acomodarla sobre sus piernas, para estar más cerca y tener más acceso a su boca.

Sabía a fresa.

.

- ¡Soul, idiota! ¡Es tu culpa que me resfriara! – exclamó Maka, para luego toser.

El peliblanco la tapó mejor y se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Me estuviste besando durante un largo rato ayer.

Esas palabras lograron que, al color carmín que la fiebre provocaba en su piel, se le agregara un sonrojo pronunciado.

- Bien, me voy.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ya?

- Son las 7.25, llegaré tarde a la escuela – contestó Soul - ¿Será… que te sientes sola sin mí?

- ¡N-no! ¿Qué tonterías dices? – se apresuró a responder. El chico rió.

- Te cuidaré muy bien cuando vuelva. Descansa hasta entonces – y cerró la puerta para partir hacia Shibusen.

Maka quedó acostada mirando el techo por un largo rato hasta que recordó algo del día anterior. Se levantó y fue hasta su biblioteca, en donde pasó el dedo índice por los lomos de los libros, buscando uno en particular. Al encontrarlo, lo abrió en la sección "F" y buscó.

- Fresas… inocencia, sentimientos de amor por otro… un hogar feliz – leyó en voz alta. Cerró el libro y lo guardó nuevamente, sonriendo levemente – Un hogar feliz – repitió – Ciertamente, me haces muy feliz.

**.**

**Este one-shot está inspirado en un doujinshi que leí en la página de . **

**Me pareció hermoso y lo pasé a historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren, pasen a leerlo: el doujin se llama Strawberry Mint (Soul Eater) :) He leído que alguien ya adaptado esta historia hace un tiempo, así que… bueno, les ofrezco mi punto de vista :D **

**Les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, ni esta historia ni "El valor de lo importante", últimamente estuve en medio de una crisis existencial :/ Así que ruego me disculpen. Cuando pueda actualizaré normalmente. Perdón. **

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Se merece un review pequeñito? **

**Nos leemos pronto ;) ¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	31. Momento uno - uno

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Momento uno – uno

La fiesta estaba a tope. Todos estaban bailando, bebiendo, charlando, disfrutando. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que no había un mejor lugar para estar que dentro de esa extraña escuela en donde no se enseñaban matemática ni historia sino cómo destruir y comer el alma de los demonios y brujas.

Desde el comienzo del evento Black Star se había instalado al lado del buffet, acompañado de Patty y su hambre eterna. Liz, Kid, Tsubaki y Chrona estaban más alejados, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música con una copa de alcohol en sus manos.

- Oigan, ¿Qué hora es? – quiso saber la espada.

- Las 3.30.

- Es extraño que la fiesta aún siga. Ya es bastante tarde como para estar en la escuela. – dijo Liz mirando su reloj.

- No es como si a mi padre le importara mucho – replicó Kid, observando a su padre bailar sobre el estrado un intento de paso de robot.

Ragnarok emergió de la espalda de Chrona llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Que la fiesta siga! – exclamó, emocionado. Era gracioso cómo el alcohol que ingería Chrona iba directamente al sistema de Ragnarok – Hey, aquí faltan dos personas.

Asintieron, concordando.

- ¿En donde están Maka y Soul?

- ¡Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La llegada de Spirit Albarn interrumpió su tranquila charla.

- ¡Baila con papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi hija? – rascó su cabeza sin encontrar la cabellera rubia de la técnica. Todos se miraron entre sí.

- No lo sabemos…

- ¡Y tampoco veo a ese Eater! ¡Seguro se ha llevado a mi bebé para corromperla sexualmente!

Spartoi levantó una ceja, sin creer que luego de dos años Spirit todavía creyera que Soul _aún tenía_ que "corromper sexualmente" a Maka. Mejor no agregaban nada.

- ¡Allí estánnnn! – señaló un ebrio Ragnarok antes de sujetar la copa de Crona y empinársela hasta el fondo. La bruja lo miró de mala manera, luego ella tendría que aguantar a su compañero completamente ebrio hasta su casa.

Desde lejos, se podía ver que el equipo Albarn-Eater estaba charlando en uno de los balcones de la sala.

- Ese Eater me va a escuchar… - comenzó Spirit, levantándose las mangas del traje, como si estuviera por picar una pelea con el albino. Los demás simplemente suspiraron y lo siguieron para evitar que hiciera alguna de las idioteces que siempre se dignaba a protagonizar.

Aunque, al final, ninguno irrumpió en la escena. Ni siquiera Spirit.

Maka y Soul estaban hablando, nada más. Pero ese solo gesto llamó la atención de todos.

Maka estaba sentada sobre el borde del balcón, con las piernas colgando hacia adentro. El vestido de ella era corto por delante y largo por detrás, lo que dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas cruzadas. Se encontraba mirando a Soul con una tenue y cariñosa sonrisa, muy atenta a lo que sea que su novio estuviera diciendo.

Soul, por su parte, estaba apoyado contra la baranda, a su lado, con su rostro descansando en una de sus manos. Al parecer se estaba quejando de algo, ya que tenía una expresión molesta y hablaba gesticulando exageradamente mientras que con su mano libre aprisionaba los dedos de la mano derecha de Maka y jugaba con ellos tranquilamente.

Ellos estaban simplemente hablando, pero todos en Spartoi y también Spirit encontraron esa escena tan… íntima.

La forma en que Maka miraba a Soul, como si estuviera sintiendo la apreciación más grande hacia él, aunque de su boca solo salieran quejas. Y el movimiento que los dedos perfectos del Evans trazaban sobre los callosos de su novia denotaba una ternura infinita, casi traduciendo en esa acción la pena de que las manos de Maka estuvieran tan lastimadas por culpa de manejar su asta sin guantes.

Ninguno irrumpió en su conversación porque sentían, de alguna forma, que no tenían derecho. Se veían confabulados, completos, en medio de una complicidad que ninguno entendería nunca. Ni siquiera Spirit, con toda la obsesión que sentía hacia su hija, se sintió con el valor suficiente como para interrumpirlos.

Por lo que dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, dejando a los adolescentes en ese momento Soul-Maka; en ese momento uno – uno que nunca jamás llegarían a entender.

**.**

**I was there, I remember it all too well (8)**

**¡Les dejo besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	32. Los novios son para el invierno

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**Advertencia:**** LEMMON. Si no te gusta, get the fuck out XD**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Los novios son para el invierno

Abrió la puerta del departamento y prácticamente se arrastró dentro. Luego de sus "citas obligadas" con su padre siempre se sentía más cansada que nunca. Sobre todo porque, casi siempre, tenía que arrastrarlo hasta su casa por su estado de ebriedad. Joder, ni siquiera con ella y sus Maka-chops se controlaba. Y afuera estaba nevado -¡Nevando en el medio del desierto!- había sido una noche de mierda.

Ya eran las 1.30 por lo que Soul debía estar durmiendo. Eso o escuchando jazz. Generalmente, su arma la esperaba despierto para que pudiera descargarse tranquilamente pero esa noche había llegado demasiado tarde.

Tiró su abrigo sobre el sillón sin ningún cuidado y se quitó los zapatos húmedos. Sus pies estaban helados.

Caminó hasta su habitación y se cambió la ropa formal por un pijama cómodo. Luego, apagó las luces del departamento y caminó hasta la pieza de Soul.

Efectivamente, el albino dormía a pierna suelta en el medio de su cama, con la mitad de su cuerpo destapado. Seriamente, no podía comprender cómo no sentía el frío. El cuerpo de su arma siempre había sido calentito.

Se trepó al colchón y se metió bajo las sábanas, abrazándose al torso descubierto de Soul. Éste, al sentir el contacto de su piel con algo frío, se revolvió en su lugar y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Maka?

- Mh.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- La 1.45.

Soul asintió y enredó su brazo en la cintura de ella para volver a dormir. Maka, sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Aún sentía su cuerpo frío y sus rodillas heladas. Intentó enredar sus piernas en las de Soul y lo sintió temblar por el escalofrío causado por el choque de frío y calor. La Albarn prefirió girarse en la cama y colocarse de espaldas a él, no quería darle frío ni nada.

Pero seguía sin poder dormir. Puto frío.

Comenzó a contar almas de Kishines para ver si eso funcionaba.. No, no funcionó. Imaginó escenarios en donde vencían a otro Kishin más fuerte que Asura y tampoco funcionó. Recordó las clases y disecciones más aburridas de Stein y ni siquiera así consiguió hacer que el sueño se instalara en ella.

Cuando notó que eran las 2 de la madrugada, bufó exasperada. ¿Tendría que pasar toda la noche despierta?

Fue entonces cuando sintió un brazo de Soul pasar por encima de su cintura y atraerla hacia él, regalándole calor corporal. Maka suspiró, agradecida, y se acurrucó aún más contra su novio, aliviada por sentir cómo su piel cambiaba de temperatura.

Tal vez ahora sí pudiera conciliar el sueño…

Sintió un movimiento en su abdomen.

…o tal vez no.

La mano de Soul había comenzado a acariciar su estómago por encima de la tela de su pijama en un movimiento suave y con parsimonia. Segundos después, se coló debajo de su remera y palpaba la piel de la técnica con tranquilidad. Maka volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

Las caricias de Soul eran pausadas, haciéndole pensar que estaba medio dormido pero, que con ese gesto, quería darle algo de cariño luego de la noche que pasó. Siempre que Maka volvía de sus reuniones con Spirit se la veía o enojada o decaída y, para ella, no había nada más relajante que las manos de Soul paseando por su cabello o refregando su espalda mientras estaban acostados o en el sillón. Él lo sabía y era una costumbre que habían agarrado unos meses antes…

Su mano subió tranquilamente y encerró uno de sus pechos.

… y ambos sabían en qué terminaba esa costumbre.

Maka sonrió imperceptiblemente. Al parecer su novio no estaba tan dormido como ella pensaba.

Sintió el aliento de Soul golpear su nuca y se estremeció. Era tan agradable y estaba tan calentito. Sus dedos se encerraron contra su pezón y lo estimularon por un rato hasta que lo sintió duro y pasó al otro pecho, causando un nuevo suspiro.

Con movimientos tiernos y calmados, continuó paseando sus dedos por la piel de su técnico, disfrutando el contacto suave aunque algo frío. Maka estaba helada y era su trabajo hacerla entrar en calor.

Depositó un beso en su nuca… y otro y otro y otro. La sintió removerse entre su toque y dejar escapar el aire. Le encantaba abordarla de esta manera, tan tranquilamente, prácticamente la sentía desesperarse por la lentitud de sus caricias. Sabía que, había veces, en donde le gustaba ir despacio y disfrutar el momento con pausas. Aunque había otras en donde, simplemente, la ropa estorbaba e iba a parar a los rincones de la habitación en menos de tres segundos. Tal vez, esta sería una de esas veces.

Bajó su mano hasta el short de ella y metió una mano rápidamente, sorprendiendo a su dueña por la intromisión. Encontró su zona más sensible en un parpadeo y Maka se vio a sí misma estremeciéndose por las caricias. Soul sí que sabía como hacerla sentir _cosas._

El chico sonrió contra el cabello de su novia al notar cómo su mano derecha trazaba su camino hasta sus boxers para meterse dentro de ellos sin dudar. Él mismo tuvo que ahogar un suspiro cuando sintió sus dedos encerrarse en su miembro ya despierto. No dejaría que Maka tomara el liderazgo esta vez.

Al sentirla preparada para él, tomó su short y lo bajó impaciente, llevando consigo su prenda interior. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia, sino que hizo lo mismo con su boxer. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente preparados por lo que ninguno dudó en acercarse aún más, listo para el otro. Lo siguiente que Maka supo fue que era una con Soul.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de éxtasis el cual alentó a Soul a continuar con su ya constante intromisión. La tomó de la cintura y la movió en un rápido movimiento, sorprendiéndola. Maka sintió que perdía el equilibrio por lo que se sostuvo con sus manos contra el colchón. Por su parte, Soul afianzó su agarre contra sus caderas y continuó deslizándose dentro de su interior una y otra vez, arrodillado detrás de ella.

La Albarn mordió su labio inferior y apoyó su frente contra la almohada, intentando por todos los motivos no dejar escapar los sonidos de su boca. Eran pocas las veces que Soul era así de fogoso y apasionado con ella, por lo que consideraba sus propios jadeos como vergonzosos; después de todo, era demasiado placer.

Cambió de posición y se sujetó del cabezal de la cama, ya sin poder reprimir sus gemidos. Soul, detrás de ella, se apoyó contra su espalda y comenzó a repartir besos sobre su piel caliente, como si no fueran suficientes todas las sensaciones que ya le estaba haciendo sentir.

- ¡S-Soul!

Se soltó de la cabecera de la cama y se pegó a su cuerpo, ahora siendo ella la que se movía hacia arriba y abajo sobre el miembro de su novio.

- Argh, demonios, Maka… - para ella, su voz ronca fue música para sus oídos. Sus manos masculinas subieron y se ocuparon de sus pechos mientras las de Maka se estiraban hacia atrás y hundían sus dedos en las hebras color blanco.

Las manos de ella cayeron hacia sus brazos y sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. Soul supo exactamente que significaba.

- Mh, Soul… - lloró Maka en un gemido de completo placer. Cinco segundos luego, los dientes del albino se clavaban en su cuello con hambre mientras se sentía llegar al máximo goce, escuchando el agudo jadeo de Maka indicándole que también había terminado.

Soul dejó sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos más, intentando regularizar su respiración pero sin soltar el cuerpo de su novia, manteniéndolo en aquella posición. Sintió la cabeza de Maka caer hacia atrás y descansar sobre su hombro por lo que aprovechó para besar sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor. Ella correspondió su gesto con una suave caricia en su brazo. En esos momentos, las palabras sobraban.

Con movimientos suaves, Soul hizo que Maka levantara su cadera para salir de ella despacio, lo que causó un nuevo suspiro. Instantáneamente, el cuerpo de la técnica se desplomó sobre el colchón, aún con la respiración agitada. Soul sonrió levemente y la imitó, estirándose a su lado y atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Los labios de la Albarn se alzaron y dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad mientra se acomodaba entre sus brazos. Soul rió y besó su frente con amor.

- ¿Crees que podrás dormir ahora?

Maka asintió con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Ya no tienes frío?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Bien. Buenas noches.

Correspondiendo esas palabras con un beso sobre su cuello, Maka se durmió feliz de tener a Soul con ella. De lo contrario, tendría insomnio y frío.

Después de todo, los novios son para el invierno.

**.**

**Yo quiero un novio como Soul y no solo en invierno. Review si piensan lo mismo ;)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	33. Facebook

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****. **

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Facebook

- Oye, Maka.

- ¿Mh?

- Estoy aburrido.

- Tú siempre estás aburrido.

- Es porque no tenemos misiones cool últimamente.

- ¿Porqué no haces algo con los chicos?

- Black Star está durmiendo y Kid está en Shibusen. Y yo me aburro porque tú le das más prioridad a ese estúpido libro que a tu novio.

Una pequeña sonrisa divertida se posó en los labios de Maka. Había que ver lo dependiente que era Soul de ella.

- No hay mucho que podamos hacer, quedé con las chicas en quince minutos para ir de compras.

- Tú odias ir de compras – se extrañó él.

- Pero Liz ama ir de compras y ya la conoces – replicó ella, cerrando su libro y dejándolo cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Se agachó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios y le sonrió – Iré a cambiarme.

El Eater resopló y paseó la vista por la sala. Más le valía hacer algo interesante o, de lo contrario, moriría de aburrimiento.

Visualizó la laptop de su chica sobre la mesa de té.

- ¡Maka! ¿Me prestas tu computadora? – gritó, ya dirigiéndose a tomar el aparato.

- ¡Claro, solo conéctale la batería! – exclamó ella desde su pieza.

Lo hizo y la prendió esperando pacientemente a que todo se iniciara. En ese tiempo, Maka volvió a aparecer en el living.

- No borres nada, ¿eh? – le advirtió con un tono de voz amenazante – O te golpearé con un Maka-chop.

- No borraré nada, ¿Qué podría borrar, después de todo? ¿Tienes algo que ocultarme? – preguntó en tono de voz de falsa seriedad.

- Nada en lo absoluto – sonrió ella contra sus labios antes de sujetar sus llaves – ya me voy, nos vemos en un rato.

- Que te vaya bien.

Tras eso, quedó solo en compañía de la computadora.

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

Fue a youtube y puso una canción antes de abrir el Google Chrome. Como página principal apareció facebook. Levantó una ceja e hizo clic, descubriendo que la cuenta de Maka estaba abierta. Él no tenía face, si nunca se conectaba a internet, por lo que decidió husmear un poco. Maka nunca tendría que enterarse.

Entró a su perfil y sonrió. En su foto de perfil aparecía Maka sentada contra un árbol, con las piernas extendidas y muy concentrada en un libro. Le había sacado esa imagen sin que se diera cuenta, le había parecido muy cool. Y la foto de portada era una de ellos dos, de espalda a la cámara, tomados de la mano mientras miraban el atardecer. Recordaba ese día, Maka había insistido mucho en sacarla, ahora veía por qué. Hizo clic en la foto y leyó la oración que la acompañaba:

_Tú, el dueño de mi ser (L)_

Guau, ¿Quién iba a decir que Maka tenía un lado cursi? Igual, le gustaba que lo quisiera tanto como para poner una foto de ellos juntos en un lugar tan público como facebook. Y, según eso, a 210 personas le gustaba eso. Más abajo estaban los comentarios:

_Black*Star (Ore-sama)_

_¡Agradezcan a su Dios por haber tomado esa fotografía! ¡Yahoo!_

_Tsubaki N. _

_Que hermosa pareja forman mis amigos :)_

_Patty Jirafa Thompson._

_Genial, genial, pero faltan las jirafas. _

_Death the Kid_

_¡Pero qué foto tan simétrica!_

Y los comentarios seguían y seguían. ¿Acaso él era el único de sus amigos que no tenía facebook? Salió de esa foto y entró a la de perfil. Arqueó las cejas, repentinamente molesto:

- ¿A 192 personas les gusta eso?

Grrr. Y la mayoría eran chicos. Grrr, grrr y más grrr's.

Comenzó a mirar su muro: había algunas conversaciones con Tsubaki, con Liz, estados con frases de canciones que últimamente la escucha cantando. Pero, más abajo, encontró un álbum de fotos. Entró a él, su nombre era "_Solo la luna sabrá el secreto entre tú y yo"_ Tenía fotos de la última pijamada que las chicas habían hecho hacía dos semanas. Pasó las imágenes sin darles mucha importancia hasta que una en especial lo hizo ahogarse con su propia saliva.

En ésta salía Maka, acostada sobre la cama, usando nada más que sus diminutos short y remera para dormir. Levantaba en el aire sus perfectas piernas y las estiraba seductoramente mientras guiñaba un ojo a la cámara y mordía sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, sus manos enredadas en su cabello desatado y esparcido sobre el colchón. Era una imagen sumamente _hot_, él lo pensaba y, al parecer, todo Death City también.

- ¡**A 697 personas les gusta eso**! – ¡Eran demasiadas personas para matar! Y casi todos eran hombres. El primer comentario llamó su atención.

_Maka Albarn_

_¡PUTA MADRE LIZ, DIJISTE QUE LAS SUBIRÍAS EN UN ÁLBUM PRIVADO! _

_Liz Thompson_

_No podía privar a Death City de ti ;)_

_Maka Albarn_

_Bórrala ¡Ya!_

_Hiro S. _

_¿Borrarla porqué? ¡No lo hagas Liz! _

¡Mataría a Hiro! La sangre comenzó a hervirle al seguir leyendo los comentarios. Algunos eran de personas que ni siquiera conocía. ¿Quién puta era Matt Dewis?

_Matt Dewis_

_¡Mamita!_

_Josh Hutch_

_¡Déjame ser tu arma! ;)_

_Cam Silser_

_Uuuuuuh, camión. __Seth Carls__ tienes que ver esto _– un chico había etiquetado a otro.

_Patty Jirafa Thompson_

_Esa es mi amiga ;) Perra! :D _

_Ox Ford_

_Killik Lunge__, de esto estaba hablando el otro día_

_Tsubaki N_

_¡Vaaaamos Maka! Estas hermosa :) Y __Chrona Makenshi Death__ hizo un buen trabajo de fotógrafa ;)_

_Chrona Makenshi Death_

_No se cómo lidiar con esta foto. (Hermosa Maka)_

_Black*Star (Ore-sama)_

_TE DOY HASTA QUE KID SE OLVIDE DE LA SIMETRÍA _

_._

_._

_(Es mentira pero yo quería escribir algo también :D) Nyajajaja_

_(…)_

Ese Black Star era un idiota. Igual que todos los que seguían alabando el cuerpo de **su** novia. Bufó con molestia y abrió otro explorador. Buscó la página de facebook y tecleó con odio su nombre. Ya verían esos idiotas…

.

Cuando Maka volvió a su casa encontró a su novio acostado a lo largo del sillón, con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares puestos, seguramente escuchando jazz. Se veía tan concentrado y tranquilo que le dio lástima molestarlo, por lo que tomó su laptop y caminó hacia su habitación. Ya libre de todas las bolsas de ropa y su propia ropa, se sentó sobre la cama y prendió la computadora, yendo inmediatamente a facebook.

Frunció el cejo al notar algo raro en su perfil. Pero sin siquiera darse cuenta de qué, abrió las notificaciones para ver qué había. Eran alrededor de 130 _me gusta_ por un cambio de estado en su cuenta. Abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¡Eso era lo raro!

_Maka Albarn indicó un cambio en su situación sentimental: _

_Maka Albarn__ ha pasado de estar soltera a estar casada con __Soul Eater__. _

- ¡SOUL!

Desde su lugar en el sillón, Soul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa aún con sus ojos cerrados.

Que todo facebook se enterara que Maka Albarn era solo de él.

**.**

**Traído directamente desde la hora de Lingüística Textual (Y después me quejo que no entiendo nada -.-)**

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo :P En un futuro haré uno con las consecuencias de que Soul se hiciera un facebook :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	34. Momentos como ese

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Momentos como ese

Y allí estaban otra vez. Todos juntos en la cancha de basquet, jugando el partido característico de los sábados. La particularidad era que Chrona había decidido lidiar con el juego y meterse en el equipo de Maka. Era demasiado gracioso verlas intentar hacer una canasta. No servían para ese deporte.

Como eran número impar, Soul había decidido sentarse en la banca y verlos jugar. Después de todo, no tenía muchas ganas de correr.

Vio que alguien se sentó a su lado pero eso no hizo que quitara su vista de los pasos torpes de Maka en dirección al aro contrario.

- Parece que se divierten – comentó Spirit, adaptando una pose despreocupada sobre la banca.

- Es gracioso ver a Maka y Chrona. Y Liz, queriendo mantener su manicura… es tan cool. – agregó la guadaña menor.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos más, supervisando el juego y escuchando a Black Star gritando su grandeza al encestar algunas canastas.

- Spirit… - lo llamó Soul de pronto.

El mayor lo volvió a ver, indicándole que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo, Soul se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos más.

- Quisiera su bendición para casarme con Maka.

El Albarn se congeló en el lugar y sintió que su alma caía a sus pies. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, solo continuó mirando al novio de hija con fingida tranquilidad.

Por su parte, Soul solo sonrió al notar cómo su chica y Chrona intentaban sin éxito quitarle la pelota de Black Star. Pero, en realidad, estaba muy pendiente a lo que su –tal vez- futuro suegro pudiera decir sobre la bomba que había soltado. Y sí, mantenía su actitud cool y todo, pero la sensación de nervios no se iba. Por más seguro que estuviera de lo que había dicho.

Y Spirit seguía sin decir nada. Solo lo miraba. Y lo miraba. Y lo miraba…

Hasta que…

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte con ella?

No lo confundan. El Albarn no lo preguntaba como si no pudiera creer que alguien quisiera casarse con la inestable y algo violenta personalidad de su hija sino que… simplemente, necesitaba escuchar los porqués.

Soul volvió a sonreír y de lado y, finalmente, lo miró:

- ¿"Por qué" pregunta?

Su mirada se perdió en el cielo de despejado y su rostro se tornó divertido.

- Nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que la dejé manejar mi motocicleta. Ella tenía 14 años y estaba tan nerviosa de caerse que casi nos hace chocar contra un poste. – Dejó salir una tenue risa – Le enseñé cómo poner el cambio y cómo debía soltar la palanca para que arrancara. Pero la moto hizo un movimiento brusco y se paró de golpe. Y ella soltó un "¡puta madre!". – Volvió a reír, recordando el momento con añoranza – No creo poder explicarte lo roja que se puso. Era la primera vez que maldecía en frente de mí y su cara fue impagable.

Sus rubíes se encontraron con los ojos azules de su acompañante con decisión.

- Yo vivo por momentos como ese, Spirit.

El mayor no dijo nada.

- O como el año pasado, en mi cumpleaños. Me hizo un pastel y lo colocó en el horno. Se puso a leer un libro y perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, la cocina estaba completamente llena de humo y el detector de incendios se había activado. Cuando arreglamos todo, ella me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por haber quemado mi regalo de cumpleaños y yo tuve que abrazarla para que no viera que no podía aguantar la risa. Se veía tan linda, toda avergonzada por algo tan trivial. Sí, para ella era importante hacerme el pastel pero, para mí, fue más bonito su gesto que el pastel mismo. Yo… yo vivo por momentos como ese.

Los ojos de Soul centellaron de amor y Spirit pudo verlo perfectamente.

- Sé que no es perfecta. Pero siempre está intentando serlo para mí. Y yo le agradezco a Shinigami-sama que no lo sea, sino… sería muy aburrido – colocó su sonrisa característica – Son sus pequeñas imperfecciones o los abruptos cambios de planes, como cuando se olvida las direcciones de los lugares y estamos perdidos, pero caminando de la mano. Sencillamente, yo vivo por momentos como ese.

Soul rió suavemente.

- Cuando estamos mirando una película un viernes o un sábado a la noche, yo siempre le rodeo los hombros con mi brazo. Y al momento en que ella se queda dormida, también lo hace mi brazo derecho. Y no es nada cool porque me duele y es incómodo. Pero Maka… Maka luce como un ángel y me da pena despertarla.

- ¡Soul!

Ambos giraron la cabeza y encontraron a Maka saltando en el medio de la cancha, emocionada.

- ¡Hice una canasta! – exclamó con una sonrisa de enorme gozo.

El albino levantó sus pulgares.

- ¡Esa es mi chica!

Riendo, continuaron el juego mientras Soul y Spirit se sumergían nuevamente en la atmosfera que habían creado hacía segundos antes.

- Yo… yo vivo por momentos como esos, cuando ella roba mi corazón una y otra vez y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Y decir esto no es nada cool pero es la verdad. – finalmente, volvió la mirada a su futuro suegro para encontrarlo observándolo seriamente y totalmente concentrado – Yo vivo por momentos como esos y, con una mano en el corazón, le digo que quiero vivir de ellos durante toda mi vida. Y se que solo podré crear más momentos como esos con Maka. Es por eso que le estoy pidiendo su bendición para casarme con ella. No le pido que me responda ahora porque se que es algo inesperado pero significaría el mundo para mí que usted aceptara.

Tras finalizar, el silencio reinó entre ellos dos. El mayor se mantenía mirándolo con expresión seria y pensativa, repasando todo lo que había escuchado. Soul, a su lado, solo pudo sonreírle con sinceridad para luego levantarse y caminar hacia la cancha.

- ¡Muy bien, mi turno de jugar!

- ¡Pero vamos a ser equipos asimétricos!

- Yo ya no se lidiar con este juego...

- ¡Okey, Soul entra por Chrona! ¡Yahoo!

- Te patearé el trasero, Eater.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú y cuantas más, Albarn?

Reanudaron el juego, dejando a Spirit inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Soul decidió dejarlo estar; después de todo, le estaba pidiendo la mano de su hija en matrimonio, le estaba arrebatando a su bebé de su lado. Pero realmente se sentía pleno cada vez que pensaba en Maka siendo su esposa y sabía que significaría mucho que entrara a la iglesia del brazo de su padre.

Ahora, todo quedaba en manos de Spirit. Y, si era sabio, elegiría su respuesta bien.

Elegiría bien, tal y cómo él ya había elegido a Maka para toda la vida.

**.**

**Escuché la canción **_**Little moments like this**_** de Brad Paisley y supe que era la forma más bonita de justificar el porqué Soul ama tanto a Maka. Y este capítulo sería como el preview del capítulo 5 "Bar", inspirado en esa canción :)**

**¿Les gustó? Si es así, dejen un review, les será agradecido :)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	35. Bonus (KidxChrona)

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**De camisas gigantes y cafés sin azúcar**

La vista de Death City asustaba.

Bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

Si la miraba desde la cima de una de las torres de Shibusen, el Sol y las personas la miraban mal y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Aunque Maka y Marie se rieran de ella, ¡era verdad! ¡la miraban mal!

Desde su habitación subterránea en la escuela no podía ver Death City. Siempre estaba oscura, algo húmeda y, sobretodo, calmada. Por eso le gustaba estar ahí y sentarse en el Sr. Rincón. Podía pensar tranquila y estar sola. Ella podía lidiar con eso.

Desde la ventana de la habitación de Maka, se podía ver una parte de Death City. Te sentías parte de ella porque su departamento estaba en uno de los vecindarios centrales y mirar por la ventana era bonito, era como si pudieras alcanzar la ciudad y el mundo que una vez Medusa intentó destruir.

Desde el medio del desierto podía ver la ciudad solo como un lugar en medio de la nada y ya su aura tétrica te daba la bienvenida hacia un mundo en donde era Halloween a diario. Si la mirabas por la noche era aún peor: la luna se reía de ti, era como si estuviera burlando y Chrona no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

Generalmente, las vistas de Death City le causaban sentimientos encontrados: algunas eran escalofriantes y otras eran pasables pero ninguna le había parecido más placentera que la vista de la ciudad desde una de las ventanas de la mansión Gallows.

Allí estaba Chrona, parada frente a uno de los enormes ventanales de la casa del mismísimo Dios de la muerte, con una taza de café sin azúcar entre sus manos y la mirada clavada en el amanecer que asomaba por sobre las dunas del desierto. Cualquiera diría que era una mañana bastante fría pero la camisa gigante de Kid era más que suficiente para mantenerla caliente hasta que se colocara un abrigo real encima.

Extrañamente, desde esa ventana, la vista de Death City le resultaba sobrecogedora. No sabía si era porque el padre del dueño de la camisa tenía su alma puesta en ella o si desde la mansión de Kid todo se veía más brillante y pacífico. Lo único que sabía era que, desde ese ventanal, todo se veía más bonito.

- ¿Chrona?

Giró su cabeza levemente para ver a Kid levantar su torso desnudo del colchón y restregar su ojo derecho con su puño. Nadie podía ver al chico así, era un privilegio que solo ella tenía. Aunque, aún luego de un año, se siguiera sonrojando.

- ¿Qué hora es? – quiso saber el joven shinigami.

- Las 6.30.

- ¿Y qué haces despierta tan temprano? – Preguntó, haciendo a un lado sus sábanas y colocándose el pantalón suelto del día anterior - ¿No pudiste dormir?

- Sí dormí – respondió Chrona, sonriéndole. Kid se acercó a ella y envolvió su fina cintura con sus brazos mientras ambos enfrentaban nuevamente la vista de Death City. – Solo me desperté temprano. ¿Quieres café?

- ¿Sin azúcar? – preguntó él, sospechando.

- Sin azúcar – corroboró la bruja, pasándole la taza. Sin azúcar, tal y como le gustaba a su novio.

- Parece que te ha gustado mi camisa – comentó Kid como al pasar, logrando arrancarle otro sonrojo. Adoraba verla avergonzada, el color en sus mejillas era simétricamente proporcionado. Rió, divertido - ¿Por qué sigues actuando como si pensaras que me molesta que la uses? Es todo lo contrario.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes. Lo mío es tuyo, no lo olvides.

Chrona bajó la mirada.

- Diría lo mismo pero no tengo mucho que ofrecerte.

Kid levantó de barbilla y sus orbes dorados se clavaron en los suyos.

- Camisas gigantes y cafés sin azúcar todas las mañanas… tú me das eso y eso es todo lo que necesito.

La bruja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de estirarse, besar sus labios con ternura mezclada con timidez y pensar que así quería despertar todos los días de su vida. Nunca dejaría ir a ese shinigami.

**.**

**Un pequeño Chrona x Kid. Así bien meloso y fluffy (:**

**Daaah, ¿Quién no ama esta pareja? :P **

**El próximo bonus: Black Star x Tsubaki, obviameeeeeeeeeente el Dios más grande del mundo y su diosa necesitan uno ;)**

**Hacia la mitad de la semana estaré actualizando **_**El valor de lo importante**_**. Estén atentos ;)**

**¡Les dejo besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	36. Kami

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Kami

Soul parpadeó un par de veces ante la persona parada en el umbral de su puerta y luego se restregó los ojos. Tal vez estaba soñando o viendo mal, después de todo el golpe de la puerta lo había despertado.

¿A él le parecía… o esa era una versión más grande de Maka?

- Hola, ¿eres Soul? – preguntó la mujer, sonriendo con diversión ante su reacción.

- Sí, ¿y usted es…?

- Bueno, eso ya debe ser bastante evidente ¿no? – rió ella.

Soul dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se hizo a un lado.

- Pase suegra – comentó.

- Gracias yerno.

Aunque tuviera una cara de dormido monumental y solo estuviera vestido con unos bóxers celestes, el novio de su hija parecía todo un galán. Y eso a primera vista.

- Este lugar es bastante rústico. – dijo Kami, mientras paseaba sus ojos por la sala, fijando su mirada en el techo desmoronándose en una de las esquinas.

- Sería mejor decir "se cae a pedazos" – Soul fue sincero.

La mujer dejó su bolso sobre el sillón y volvió a mirar al chico. Él le devolvió la mirada algo avergonzado, ahora notando el hecho de que vestía solo ropa interior. Menuda manera de conocer a la madre de su novia.

- Así que… Soul Eater.

La guadaña rascó su nuca y asintió, extendiendo la mano.

- Es un gusto conocerla. Estar en bóxers no es nada cool, obviamente pero… es un gusto finalmente conocerla.

La mujer rió antes de sujetar su mano y apretarla suavemente. Le caía bien.

- No te hagas problemas. Kami Albarn, como ya sabrás.

A Soul le pareció extraño que aún continuara usando su apellido de casada siendo que hacía años que se había divorciado del pervertido de Spirit pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

- ¿Maka sabía que usted venía?

- Le avisé que vendría de visita pronto pero no le di una fecha. ¿Dónde está?

Soul dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de lado y emprendió camino hacia las habitaciones. Kami lo siguió de cerca. Entraron en la última del pasillo, pieza que aún se encontraba en penumbras. La mujer se detuvo y apoyó su peso contra la puerta mientras miraba al Eater subir nuevamente al colchón para acariciar los cabellos de Maka.

- ¿Soul? – murmuró ella aún dormida, girándose para abrazarse a su cuerpo.

- Buenos días.

- Mmh, buenos días – susurró antes de acomodarse mejor y continuar durmiendo.

- Hey, no te duermas. Tenemos visitas.

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro de desapruebo y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Soul.

- Que esperen…

- Antes no eras tan perezosa, Maka.

La voz la hizo despertar en menos de un segundo y levantar su cuerpo violentamente del colchón. Al enfocar la mirada y encontrar a aquella persona parada en el umbral de su puerta, una sonrisa enorme se posó en sus labios.

- ¡Mamá!

Saltó de la cama inmediatamente y corrió los pocos metros hasta estrellarse contra el cuerpo de su madre, el cual ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y preparada para apretujarla con cariño.

- ¡Mi Maka!

Desde su lugar, Soul observó todo con una sonrisa. Lo aliviaba que la madre de su chica hubiese ido a visitarlos. Teniendo 19 años y habiendo pasado tantas fechas importantes sin ella la había afectado bastante. Su graduación, su noviazgo con él, sus aventuras, cuando vencieron al Kishin. Ahora, por fin, podía ponerse al día con su madre.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías aquí? – Maka no podía entender cómo no había explotado en llanto aún.

- Sí te avise – replicó la mujer, separándola y sonriéndole cálidamente. Sabía que estaba luchando contra sí misma para no llorar, su pequeña era fuerte. – Pero no especifiqué el día.

Maka negó con la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior. Kami se acercó para susurrar en su oído:

- Atrapaste uno muy bueno ahí – luego le guiñó el ojo. La Albarn enrojeció y volvió a ver a su novio, quien le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado. Fue entonces cuando su mandíbula cayó al suelo:

- ¿¡Atendiste a mi madre en bóxers!?

.

Tras un Maka-chop y unos gritos de desacuerdo por el golpe, Soul se fue a bañar mientras Maka y Kami se ponían al día. Hablaron de todo: de sus viajes, de sus aventuras contra Kishines, de sus renovados sueños, de sus futuros sueños. Nunca pensaron poder hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Apenas habían pasado 45 minutos cuando notaron que Soul había salido del baño.

- Pero ya son las 11 – continuó diciendo Kami - ¿Qué hacías dormida tan tarde? Tú no eres de las que duerme todo el día.

- Hey, es sábado, puedo dormir hasta la hora que quiero – se justificó Maka, divertida ante el "reto" de su madre.

- ¿Será que anoche te quedaste despierta teniendo… _acción_?

- ¡Mamá!

Por Dios, no podía creer lo desvergonzada que era. Estaba bien que quisiera saber pero ¡tampoco de esa manera! ¡Era su madre después de todo!

- Oe. – Ambas giraron la cabeza para ver a Soul asomarse por el pasillo – Ya estoy.

- Muy bien, ahora iré yo – dijo la Albarn menor, levantándose del sillón – No me tardo.

- No te preocupes, tengo muchas cosas que quiero hablar con Soul-kun – Kami le sonrió a su yerno y él le devolvió el gesto. Maka asintió y caminó en dirección al baño hasta que la voz pícara de su madre la detuvo:

- Makaaaaa…

Se giró, expectante.

- No lo negaste – replicó, guiñándole un ojo.

Su cara volvió a encenderse y apresuró el paso hacia el baño.

Vaya madre descarada que tenía.

.

Varias horas más tarde, Kami podía sentir que no tenía más fuerzas como para seguir el estilo de vida de su hija. Y eso que ella misma vivía viajando, con días bastante agitados pero su ella, con ese chico llamado Black Star, ya tenía bastante.

- ¿Qué quieres para comer esta noche, mamá? – preguntó Maka con una enorme sonrisa. Kami la miró sin poder creer que aún tuviera energía.

- Cualquier cosa estará bien.

- ¿Le gusta el salmón? – se metió Soul.

- Sí, me gusta.

- ¡Pero a mí no!

- Somos dos contra uno.

Maka cruzó sus brazos.

- No es justo.

- Ah, ya no seas tan quejosa, te haré otra cosa.

- Awww, ¿vas a cocinar?

- Un caballero atiende a las damas.

- ¿Caballero? Pff, jajaja.

- ¡Eres una traidora! Te obligaré a ver "El conjuro" y dormir sola.

- ¡No, no, no, no!

- Ya lo pensarás antes de insultar mi caballerosidad, Evans.

Kami frunció el cejo, extrañada.

- Bien, bien, ve a preparar la comida mientras yo le muestro fotos a mamá.

Se separaron y cada uno fue a buscar lo necesario para su acción. Maka se desplomó a su lado en el sillón y abrió el álbum de fotos de ambos. Le explicó animadamente el contexto de cada foto hasta que llegaron a la sección de vacaciones.

- Y aquí fuimos a Egipto con Black Star y Tsubaki a cazar 15 huevos de Kishin. ¡Fue genial!

Kami sonrió. Solo su hija podía tomar las misiones como vacaciones. Pero le encantaba verla tan emocionada por sus aventuras. Dieron vuelta la página y encontró una foto de Soul y Maka frente al cartel de Las Vegas. Soul tenía a Maka sobre su espalda y ambos le sonreían a la cámara con gran felicidad, saludando con sus manos izquierdas. El albino solo iba vestido con unos jeans rotos y una remera roja mientras que sobre Maka se dejaba ver la campera de su compañero, unos shorts blancos y unas zapatillas azules.

- Ese viaje fue increíble – explicó la menor – Fuimos a Las Vegas en la moto de Soul y llegamos en tan solo una hora. Matamos al huevo de Kishin y nos quedamos una noche para visitar los casinos, ¡Fue muy divertido!

Nuevamente, Kami rió al verla tan alegre. La felicidad de su pequeña la hacía feliz a ella, debería agradecerle al Eater por eso.

... Fue entonces cuando reparó en un detalle de la foto.

- Oe, Maka, esto ya está listo.

Soul apareció en escena cargando varios platos. La técnica se levantó inmediatamente para ayudarlo. Cuando colocaron todo sobre la mesa, se sujetaron de las manos.

- Vaya, le quedó bastante bien, Sr Eater.

- ¿Acaso ha dudado de mí en algún momento?

- Oh, no, claro que no.

Continuaron bromeando entre sí, dejando a Kami inmersa en su propio estado de shock mientras intercambiaba la mirada entre la foto y las manos unidas de la pareja, reparando en un elemento en común.

- ¿Mamá?

La voz de Maka la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos y la hizo levantar la mirada. Los menores la miraban algo confundidos. Le habían repetido como cinco veces que se sirviera lo que quisiera.

Kami suspiró. Ahora no era el momento de hablar de eso.

.

- Todo estuvo genial – alabó la mujer, sonriéndole a Soul quien rascó su nuca en señal de vergüenza.

- Muchas gracias.

- Permítanme ayudarlos a lavar – pidió la mujer.

- No, está bien mamá – replicó Maka, levantando algunos platos – Yo lavaré.

- No seas así Maka. Hagamos esto: tú lavas y yo seco. Y dejamos que Soul descanse por haber hecho esta maravillosa cena.

Tras un poco de forcejeo, Maka aceptó las condiciones de su mamá y se dispusieron a limpiar todo mientras que Soul tomó las llaves de la moto y fue a comprar helado para el postre.

- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás?

- Aún no lo se. Creería que una semana o algo así. Si me llaman de mi trabajo deberé volver.

Asintiendo, Maka le pasó otro plato y se vieron inmersas en un silencio agradable.

Hasta que Kami decidió preguntar:

- ¿Estás segura?

Su hija la volvió a ver sin entender. ¿De qué hablaba? Si no había dicho nada.

- ¿Perdón?

- En la foto de Las Vegas – explicó la mujer, sin dejar de secar lo que su hija le pasaba – Vi algo peculiar.

Maka entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo cómo el entendimiento comenzaba a anegarla. Su madre era muy observadora, de allí había sacado su propia perspicacia. Así que ya se había dado cuenta. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro antes de continuar con el lavado de la vajilla.

Kami frunció los labios:

- ¿Algo azul?

- Mis zapatillas – respondió Maka con voz divertida.

- ¿Algo viejo?

- La pulsera que papá me regaló cuando tenía 5.

- ¿Algo prestado?

- La camera de Soul.

- ¿Algo nuevo?

La muchacha respiró hondo y levantó su mano izquierda, haciendo énfasis en la alianza que descansaba en su dedo anular.

- Con esto debía bastar – contestó sonriendo tenuemente.

Su madre no perdió vista de ninguno de sus movimientos ni la expresión de plenitud que llenó su rostro cuando miró el anillo en su dedo. Lo que iba a su pregunta anterior:

- ¿Estás segura?

Maka secó sus manos y enfrentó a su madre, apoyando su espalda contra la encimera de la cocina. Dejó escapar una sonrisa deslumbrante y asintió.

- Nunca estuve más segura de algo en toda mi vida.

A Kami se le oprimió el corazón.

- Me juró que no cometeríamos los mismos errores que nuestras familias. Y yo le creí. Porque nunca me dio motivos para no hacerlo. – Su voz se llenó de emoción – Lo amo, mamá.

Ella asintió y se acercó para abrazar a su ya no tan pequeña hijita. Cuantas cosas se había perdido por no haber estado presente. Estaba segura que la había hecho llorar en alguna noche, extrañándola, necesitándola. Pero ahora ya no estaba sola. Tenía a Soul. A su arma. A su _esposo_. Solo esperaba que tomaran un camino diferente al de Spirit y ella. Aunque, a juzgar por lo visto ese día, ese par iba bien encaminado. Ya no tenía que preocuparse tanto por su pequeña. Maka había crecido.

**.**

**I miss missing you (8) Escuchen The Saturdays (: **

**Los quiero (:**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	37. Spirit

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**No hay lugar como el hogar**

Spirit

Cualquiera que conociera a Spirit Albarn podía decir varias cosas sobre él: que era mujeriego, que le encantaba tomar alcohol, que su pasatiempo era pasar las noches en los cabarets de Death City, que era el arma de Shinigami-sama, que su esposa lo había dejado pero, por sobre todas las cosas, que amaba a su hija Maka con toda su alma.

Maka era y siempre sería la habitante número 1 de su corazón.

Cuando su pequeña hija había nacido, se había sentido completo, realizado, más feliz que nunca. El solo hecho de verla crecer, jugar con ella, peinar su cabello y leerle cuentos hacían que su vida tuviera sentido. No había nada que Spirit no hubiese hecho por su Makita.

Cuando Kami lo abandonó, él sufrió muchísimo pero el golpe más profundo se lo había llevado su pequeño ángel. Nunca podría olvidar las noches en que los gritos de Maka lo despertaban y lo hacían correr hacia su cuarto, en donde ella se encontraba llorando por una pesadilla o por el sentimiento de soledad. Le partía el corazón ver a su hija así, aún más al entender que, prácticamente, él era el culpable.

A medida que Maka crecía, Spirit la vio desarrollarse como la hermosa y fuerte técnico que, desde un principio, tuvo sorprendidos a todos. Lo único que faltaba era que consiguiera el arma perfecta, hiciera un Death Scythe y viviera mil aventuras en el proceso.

A la edad de 13 años, Maka se plantó frente a él con una sonrisa enorme.

- _Ya tengo a mi compañero._

Spirit había apretado los dientes ante la "o" de la última palabra. Le había preguntado si estaba segura, aunque no había necesitado respuesta: los ojos de Maka brillaban de felicidad y esperanza.

Con el paso de los años, Soul Eater –la guadaña que Maka había elegido como compañero- pasó de ser alguien de quien desconfiar a ser alguien para tener en cuenta. Maka se había ido a vivir con él, a pesar de sus ruegos para que no lo hiciera, y nada parecía ir mal en su relación técnico-arma.

Fue entonces cuando Maka volvió a plantarse frente a él; esta vez, con un sonrojo pronunciado.

_- Soul y yo somos novios. _

Esa vez no consideró necesario preguntar si estaba segura. Conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano. Si ella tomaba esa decisión tan importante era porque realmente lo sentía. Solo le quedó felicitarla y jurarse a sí mismo que tendría que vigilar de más de cerca de su nuevo _yerno_.

Dos días después, Spirit le había pedido a Soul un minuto de su tiempo. Obviamente, la guadaña no se había negado. Después de todo, era el padre de su novia y no quería hacer mala letra o que pensara que no lo respetaba.

Le había hecho jurar que nunca lastimaría a Maka, que nunca la haría llorar, que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada. Le había hecho jurar que la protegería con su vida y que nunca dejaría que la locura se apoderara de ella.

Debía admitir que había sentido un poco de alivio al ver la sonrisa de tiburón de Soul ante aquel pedido. Era como si no necesitara pedirle todo eso. Soul ya lo había asumido desde el momento en que aceptó ser su arma.

Ver a su hija feliz lo había hecho feliz a él. Soul la hacía feliz y él no podía pedir más.

Pero, un día, Soul falló a su palabra.

_- No cumplió._

Mientras corría por las calles de Death City, Spirit apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

_- La hizo llorar. _

Dobló la esquina y se adentró a aquel edificio enfermizamente blanco.

_- La hizo llorar. _

Avanzó por los pasillos, guiado por el sonido que siempre había hecho sacudir su corazón.

_- No llores, Maka._

Giró a la derecha en el pasillo siguiente y se detuvo de golpe al ver la escena.

Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió una opresión instalarse en el pecho, dificultándole la respiración.

Maka lloraba. Pero no del llanto que alguien profesa cuando se golpea un pie o ve una película triste. Maka lloraba _con dolor_. Arrodillada en el suelo y con las manos contraídas en su pecho, lloraba a los gritos, sin importarle estar en un hospital. Lloraba envuelta en los brazos de Tsubaki, quien también tenía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

_- Hiciste llorar a Maka, Soul. _

Lo próximo que supo fue estar arrodillado al lado de ella y sujetarla para abrazarla desesperadamente contra su cuerpo y apretar sus labios al sentirla temblar descontroladamente. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a su camisa y continuó descargándose, causando dolor en su padre, quien solo podía maldecir a Soul mentalmente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Tendría que golpear a su yerno por haber hecho llorar a su Maka…

… tendría que golpearlo cuando despertara…

…si despertaba.

**.**

**No se porqué pero esto se me ocurrió y sentí la necesidad de escribirlo. Es bastante triste, les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más animado :/**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
